Embrace Uncertainty
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to My Everything. Troy and Gabriella had been married for twenty years. Robert, Easton, and Everly were all grown up. The family had been through a lot of ups and downs over the years. But, they always had each other to lean on during difficult times. Follow the Bolton family as they continue to overcome life's challenges with their children.
1. First Loves Always Hurt The Most

Sixteen years had passed since the twins were born. Robert was twenty years old and attending the University of Albuquerque on a basketball scholarship. He had followed in his father's footsteps and Troy couldn't have been more proud of him. Easton and Everly were both sophomores in high school. Easton was on the junior varsity basketball team at East High. Jack, Troy's father, was still coaching the wildcats but was planning on retiring as soon as the twins graduated. Easton was following in Troy's footsteps as well, but he also had a love for the law. He wanted to study law like Gabriella and start working with her at the firm. Everly was always trying to make her parents proud of her. Unlike her brothers, Everly didn't play basketball. She loved to dance. Everly loved modern dance and had been taking classes since she was eight years old. Being the only daughter, Everly was introverted. She expressed herself through dance. Troy and Gabriella were supportive of her dancing because they felt it allowed her to say what she couldn't say, which was something that the couple had struggled with in the past. Troy had changed careers in the sixteen years since we last saw him. He had gone back to school and started to pursue a dream of working in human resources. The Bolton family had also moved out of their old house and into a bigger home so that the kids had space to spread out. Life was crazy for the Bolton family, but they always were able to get through anything that life threw at them.

"Mom, I am going to be late to dance if we don't leave now" Everly said.

Gabriella walked into the entryway of the house and looked at Everly.

"Ev, you won't be late" Gabriella said.

The two girls left the house. Gabriella dropped Everly off at her dance class. That night, Gabriella and Everly had returned home. Easton and Troy were talking about the basketball game that was coming up the following week.

"Hey Ev, how was dance?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Fine. We are working on the big piece for our show. You will be able to make it, right?" Everly said.

"Yeah, your mom and I were planning on it" Troy said.

"Isn't Everly's show the same day as the game?" Gabriella asked.

"Guess you will have to do this one alone, Ev" Easton said.

Everly sighed and ran upstairs. Troy looked at Easton.

"Why did you have to say something like that?" Troy asked.

"Dad, she doesn't play basketball. She's essentially the black sheep" Easton said.

"Easton Bolton. That is your sister" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I'll go talk to her" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and knocked on Everly's door.

"Go away" Everly said through the door.

Gabriella sighed. She opened the door and walked in and shut the door behind her. Everly was laying on her bed watching videos of the dance that she was working on. Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed.

"Everly he was joking" Gabriella said.

Everly shook her head.

"Rob and Easton are always the ones that everyone is proud of. I'm obviously not that one" Everly said.

"Everly, we are so proud of you. You don't play basketball and that's fine. But, you are passionate about other things that the boys aren't" Gabriella said.

Everly sighed.

"But, every time something like this happens, they always get first pick. It's never about me" Everly said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everly was very much like her.

"You can believe what you want. But, I'm done with this conversation" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got up and left the room. She shut the door behind her. Gabriella walked downstairs and Troy knew that the conversation had not gone well.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"She's mad. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't budge" Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Let her calm down. You going up there will just make her mad" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

A couple of days later, Everly was in the dance room of East High. She was doing a run-through of her part of the dance. Everly was dancing with the music on and didn't hear the door open and close.

"Do you want to run through it together?" Victoria asked.

Everly turned off the music and looked at Victoria, or Tori, as her friends called her. Everly and Tori had known each other since they were eight and had met through dance.

"Sure" Everly said.

Everly turned the music back on. She and Tori rehearsed sections of the dance. They were interrupted by the basketball team walking through.

"Sorry honey, we needed to walk through because the other side was locked" Jack said to his granddaughter.

Everly smiled and shook her head. Jack hugged Everly and walked out with the rest of the basketball team.

"Does it get weird when your grandpa is the coach of the basketball team?" Tori asked.

"Sometimes. But, it makes me feel more secure knowing that he is here in case I needed him" Everly said.

The two girls practiced their dance for two more hours until Everly got a call from Rob.

"Hello?" Everly answered.

"I'm here to pick you up. Mom and dad told me to come and get you" Robert said.

"Okay. I'm coming" Everly said.

Everly and Rob hung up the phone. Everly looked at Tori.

"I got to go. But, let's try to rework that section before dance tomorrow" Everly said.

"Yeah" Tori said.

Everly left the dance room and walked out to the parking lot and saw Robert's car waiting for her. She walked over to it and opened the door and got in.

"Hi" Everly said.

"Hi. Is Easton still at practice?" Robert asked as he started driving.

"Yeah. Grandpa saw me and Tori practicing for our show next week" Everly said.

"Oh. So how is school?" Robert asked.

"Okay dad" Everly said sarcastically.

Robert smiled.

"I'm just asking and trying to make conversation. You don't need to bite my head off" Robert said.

"Well, if you must know, it's pretty weird" Everly said.

"Why weird?" Robert asked.

"A bunch of sophomores and a bunch of hormones" Everly said.

Robert chuckled. Everly then started laughing.

"Hormones that I hope you are not putting to the test" Robert said.

Everly shook her head.

"What guy would want to even want to do that with me? If I date a basketball player, I will never be allowed out of the house again" Everly said.

"That's not true" Robert said.

"I have you, dad, Easton, and grandpa around. I'll never be able to date anyone" Everly said.

"Who said that you have to date a basketball player?" Robert asked.

"Mom dated one" Everly said.

"Yeah, but that was twenty years ago. You date who you want to. They just have to meet us" Robert said pulling into the driveway.

"I guess" Everly said.

Robert parked his car. Robert and Everly got out of the car and walked into the house. Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Hi, guys" Gabriella said.

"Hi mom" Robert said.

"How was dance today, Ev?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. Grandpa came through the dance room with the team today" Everly said.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

A couple of weeks later, Everly had met a guy from her dance class. His name was Luke. Luke was also a sophomore. He had asked her out on a date. But, Troy and Gabriella had a rule about Everly dating. They needed to meet the guy that would be taking her out first. Everly had told Luke to come to the house early so that he could meet Troy and Gabriella. One day, the doorbell rang. Everly ran down the stairs pushing Easton out of the way.

"Dude, you need to chill" Easton said.

Everly got to the front door and opened it. Luke stood at the doorstep. Luke had dirty blonde hair that was spiked in different directions. He was slender but also had a built upper body. Luke was wearing a t-shirt that showed off his toned arms and shoulders. He paired the shirt with dark wash jeans. Everly smiled.

"Come in" Everly said.

Luke walked into the house.

"Mom, Luke is here" Everly said.

Everly and Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Luke, I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Luke said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Troy, Luke is here" Gabriella called.

Troy walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Troy" Troy said.

"Hi, I'm Luke" Luke said holding his hand out to shake Troy's.

Troy shook Luke's hand.

"You are a sophomore at East High?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Luke said.

"He's in my dance class" Everly said.

Troy nodded.

"Cool. You guys have fun" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. She knew that Troy was nervous about Everly going out on a date. Troy walked Everly and Luke to the door. He hugged Everly and whispered into her ear.

"If you need me to come and pick you up, call me or Rob" Troy whispered.

Everly smiled and looked at Troy and nodded.

"I'm serious, Ev" Troy said.

"Thanks, dad" Everly said.

Everly and Luke left the house. Troy walked back into the kitchen and Gabriella smiled at him.

"You are cute" Gabriella said kissing Troy's cheek.

"What did I do?" Troy asked.

"You are nervous" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"I just want her to be safe that's all. We don't know this guy" Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You got to let go a little bit, babe" Gabriella said.

"She's sixteen years old" Troy said.

"I understand. But, you need to trust her a little bit" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. She leaned in and kissed Troy's lips softly. A couple of months later, Everly and Luke had developed a love for each other. Luke had asked Everly to be his girlfriend. Although Troy was still having a hard time letting go, he wanted to see her happy. Everly and Luke walked into the Bolton home.

"Hi guys. How was dance?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. We did two complete run-throughs and we are getting better" Everly said.

"Amy is pushing us harder every day" Luke said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Good. You guys will be strong for the competition" Gabriella said.

"We will kick Rio Grande's butt" Everly said.

Gabriella giggled.

"Is dad at school?" Everly asked.

"Yeah and then we are going to meet him at Easton's game" Gabriella said.

"Oh okay. Do you want to go to the game?" Everly asked Luke.

"Sure" Luke said.

"Okay" Everly said.

A couple of hours later, the Bolton family and Luke were sitting in the East High gym. Troy had moved so that he was standing next to his dad on the sideline. Gabriella and Everly rolled their eyes at how serious Troy was taking the game. After the game was over, Easton shook his grandfather's hand. The Wildcats had won the game. Troy and Easton were strategizing for the next game.

"Good game, baby" Gabriella said kissing Easton's cheek.

"Thanks. Rob didn't show?" Easton asked.

Troy shook his head.

"He has conditioning today and couldn't miss it" Troy said.

Easton nodded. He noticed Luke standing with Everly.

"What's up, man" Easton said shaking Luke's hand.

"Good game, Easton" Luke said.

"Thanks" Easton said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and raised her eyebrow. The Bolton family and Luke left East High. After they got home, Luke and Everly went out. The couple went to a local hang out spot.

"How did you like the first family outing?" Everly asked.

"It was nice. Your parents are nice. Your brother I could tell didn't pay much attention to me" Luke said.

"Yeah. But, they are just overprotective since I am the only girl" Everly said.

"They need to protect you because there aren't a lot of girls like you" Luke said.

Everly blushed. Luke took her hand in his.

"What do you mean by that?" Everly asked.

"You express yourself through art. You need to feel something to really love it. When something doesn't feel right, you step back. That's something that not a lot of girls do" Luke said.

"But, is that a bad thing?" Everly asked.

Luke shook his head.

"No, it just makes it harder for guys to date you and get to know you" Luke said.

"I protect myself" Everly said.

Luke nodded.

"Then how should I be expressing myself so that it is easier for you to date me?" Everly asked.

"Let everything just flow. Trust the process. Like dance, feel the music and let your energy fill the room" Luke said.

"Like this?" Everly asked as she moved closer to Luke and kissed him.

Luke pulled back and smiled.

"Yeah" Luke said kissing Everly.

The couple spent a couple of hours talking. When Luke had dropped Everly off, she was in tears. Everly walked into the house and ran upstairs and shut and locked the door. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Ev? How was your date?" Gabriella asked.

Everly changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She got into bed and placed the covers over her body.

"Ev?" Gabriella called again.

Silence. Gabriella opened the door and saw Everly buried in her bed. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Everly" Gabriella said.

"Leave me alone" Everly said.

"Everly, talk to me" Gabriella said.

"I don't want to. Just please leave me alone" Everly said tearfully.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Everly cried.

"I hope that when you are ready to talk about it, you'll come to me" Gabriella said.

Everly just cried. Gabriella got up and was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait" Everly said from under the covers.

Gabriella stopped and looked at the pile of bed covers that held Everly.

"I'll tell you but I don't want you to get mad" Everly said.

Gabriella closed the door behind her. She walked back to Everly's bed and sat on the edge. Everly took a deep breath and released it.

"Honey, I won't judge you. Just tell me what happened" Gabriella said.

"He pressured me" Everly said softly.

Gabriella pursed her lips. She looked down at the bed that held her daughter.

"I said no and he backed off. We broke up" Everly said.

"Can you talk to me now without the covers?" Gabriella asked.

Everly pushed the bedsheets back so that Gabriella could see her face.

"Thank you for telling me. I know that was hard to do. But, I'm really proud of you for standing your ground" Gabriella said.

Everly started crying again. Gabriella laid down next to Everly and held her in her arms.

"it's okay, baby. I'm here" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

'Go away whoever it is" Gabriella said.

Troy poked his head in. Gabriella shook her head.

"Can I just ask if she is okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Everly.

"It's up to you, Ev" Gabriella said.

"No" Everly said simply.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be downstairs" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled sympathetically at Troy.

"I love you Ev" Troy said.

"I love you dad" Everly said.

Troy closed the door and went downstairs. An hour and a half later, Gabriella came downstairs. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"She doesn't want you to know. So you have to respect that" Gabriella said.

"Is it bad?" Troy asked.

"She has two brothers and an overprotective dad" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded.

"She will be okay" Gabriella said.

"Can I go up and at least talk to her?" Troy asked.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Gabriella asked.

"The weather" Troy said.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"You can check on her but do not ask about what happened" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and knocked on Everly's door.

"Mom?" Everly called.

Troy opened the door.

"It's dad. Can I sit with you for a minute?" Troy asked.

"Okay" Everly said from under her bedsheets.

Troy got onto Everly's bed and sat up next to his daughter's covered body.

"You know that you can come to me about anything right?" Troy said.

Everly nodded slowly.

"Some times" Everly said.

Troy smiled sympathetically.

"All the time" Troy corrected her.

"Not about this" Everly said softly.

"I'll respect that. But, if you need to talk to me Everly, I'm here" Troy said.

Troy felt Everly take a deep breath.

"Promise me you won't get mad" Everly said.

"I promise" Troy said.

"Luke pressured me. I said no. He backed off. I broke up with him" Everly said.

Troy took a deep breath and released it.

"Can you uncover your face please?" Troy asked gently.

Everly took the sheet that covered her face off so that Troy could look at her.

"Ev, look at me" Troy said.

Everly looked at her father.

"I'm sorry that happened. But, I'm proud of you for the way you handled it" Troy said.

Tears ran down Everly's face. Troy kissed Everly's head.

"I know that it hurts. But you did the right thing" Troy said.

Everly sniffled. She moved so that she was curled into her father's chest. Troy rubbed Everly's back.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Everly said softly.

Troy and Everly sat in silence for a while. This was Everly's first relationship and Troy knew that she needed him and Gabriella to help get her through it.


	2. Let's Talk About Dating

The next couple of weeks, Everly had avoided and dreaded going to dance class. She didn't want to see Luke or be asked by her teammates what happened. Easton would walk into her class and make sure that Everly was comfortable. Troy had told Jack, his father, what had happened and asked if he could keep an eye on her. One day, Everly was going through the gym when she heard Jack call her name.

"Ev" Jack called from inside the basketball office.

Everly looked up and smiled. Jack motioned for Everly to come into the office. Everly walked into the office that she knew so well and sat down.

"How are you doing, honey?" Jack asked.

"Alright. I know that my dad told you what happened" Everly said.

Jack smiled sympathetically.

"He is just looking out for you" Jack said.

"I know" Everly said.

"And you know that if there was a problem, you can come to me too" Jack said.

Everly nodded.

"I know" Everly said.

Jack smiled.

"You haven't been dancing as much the last few weeks" Jack said.

"I've been avoiding it like the plague" Everly said.

"Don't worry about him saying anything to you. Just focus on what you are doing" Jack said.

Everly nodded.

"Alright, I'm done lecturing you. Now, I have to lecture Easton on his free throws" Jack said.

Everly giggled. Jack and Everly stood up. Jack hugged his granddaughter.

"I love you Everly" Jack said.

"I love you too grandpa. Let me know if Easton outruns you today. Dad will be thrilled" Everly joked.

"Hey, you better watch it young lady" Jack joked.

Everly left the office. A couple of hours later, Everly was at home and doing her homework. Troy came into the house and smiled when he saw Everly sprawled out across the couch in the living room.

"You are home early" Troy said.

Everly nodded.

"Skipped dance today?" Troy asked as he kissed his daughter's head.

"Yeah and had a long talk with grandpa" Everly said.

"About what?" Troy asked moving Everly's body over so that he could sit down next to her.

"He wanted me to know that he was there if I needed him. He told me that you told him what happened with Luke" Everly said.

Troy nodded.

"I'm just looking out for you" Troy said.

Everly nodded.

"In two weeks all of this will be forgotten and you can go back to your long hours of practice" Troy said.

"Hopefully" Everly said.

Troy and Everly heard the door unlock and Robert walked into the house.

"Hi, guys" Robert said.

"Hey, bud. How was practice?" Troy asked.

"Good. We are getting ready for the big game against UNM next week" Robert said.

"You guys will be great" Troy said.

Robert looked at his watch and then looked at Everly.

"Why are you home so early?" Robert asked.

Everly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can't everyone just let me go through what I'm going through" Everly said getting off the couch and walking upstairs.

Robert looked at his father.

"What did I say that was so bad?" Robert asked.

Troy shook his head.

"She and Luke broke up. She's avoiding him so that is why she is home early" Troy explained to his eldest son.

"Oh. Why did they break up?" Robert asked.

"That's something that is between us and Ev. You and Easton don't need to know about it" Troy said.

"He didn't hurt her did he?" Robert asked.

"Rob, it's not your business. I get that you are concerned. But, she wants to deal with it on her own" Troy explained.

Robert sighed.

"Fine. I am her older brother and I just don't like seeing her get hurt. She takes it so seriously" Robert said.

"I get it. I don't like it either. But, she is not a baby anymore" Troy said.

Later that day, Gabriella came home from the office.

"Hi baby" Troy said.

"Hi. Rob's home?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded.

"He went into an overprotective mode with Ev earlier" Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"I hope you didn't-" Gabriella started.

"I didn't tell him details. I just said that they broke up" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked.

"She skipped dance today" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"It's her first boyfriend, Brie. I'm sure that when you were sixteen, you were hurt when you and your first boyfriend broke up" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"But, I wasn't in love with him" Gabriella said.

Troy raised his eyebrow.

"She was in-" Troy started.

"It's Everly" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded.

"She's sensitive and this is going to sting for a while" Gabriella said.

"I just don't like seeing her like this" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled softly. She kissed Troy's cheek.

"That's why you are a good daddy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I'm going to go and talk to her" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips softly. She walked upstairs and went to Everly's bedroom door, which was closed and knocked. Everly opened the door. Gabriella smiled.

"How are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the bedroom.

Everly sighed.

"Everyone is asking me twenty questions" Everly said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Did Tori?" Gabriella asked.

Everly nodded.

"She wanted to know why I didn't" Everly said.

"And did you tell her?" Gabriella asked.

Everly nodded.

"She judged you for it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Everly said softly.

"Ev, you are such a beautiful person. You always go with your heart and not what your mind tells you. What you believe in is the only thing that matters. If a guy isn't going to respect your decision, then he isn't worth it. If your friends judge you for that, then maybe they aren't worth being friends with you" Gabriella said.

Everly nodded.

"But, we love you so much" Gabriella said.

Everly smiled softly.

"I love you too" Everly said.

Gabriella kissed Everly's head softly.

"Don't be cooped up in here" Gabriella said.

Everly nodded. She got off her bed. Gabriella and Everly walked downstairs. Troy saw the two girls and smiled. That night, Easton had a basketball game. Troy and Jack were both in game mode. Chad had also come to the game and joined the other two men on the sideline. Taylor, Gabriella, Everly, Robert, and Eli all sat on the bleachers. Robert had stood up in the bleachers a couple of times because of a play that was being done by the other team. But, to avoid further embarrassment, Gabriella and Everly pulled him down so that he would sit.

"Mom, did you see what they did?" Robert asked incredulously.

"I saw it. But, there should not be four Bolton men on that court" Gabriella said.

Robert sighed. After each play, Gabriella and Everly giggled at the expressions that were given by Troy and Jack. Troy turned around and looked at his family in the stands. Gabriella shook her head. Troy climbed up the bleachers and sat down. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down lunkhead basketball boy" Gabriella said.

"Brie, they totally-" Troy started.

"Dad, I already tried that" Robert said.

Troy shook his head. The Wildcats lost the game. Easton walked over to his family and friends.

"Great game, baby" Gabriella said.

Easton shook his head.

"They were something else" Easton said.

"You guys played well" Troy said.

Easton shrugged.

"Let me go get my stuff and I will be ready to go" Easton said.

Easton left to the locker room to take a shower and get his belongings. After thirty minutes, Easton came back out to the court.

"You look mad" Jack said.

"Grandpa, they ate us alive" Easton said.

"We will have to make a new strategy" Jack said.

Easton sighed.

"But now you need to walk it off" Jack said putting his hands on both of Easton's shoulders.

Troy smiled. He remembered when he would get so hot-headed about a game and Jack had to calm him down. Easton looked at Troy.

"Walk it off. You'll get it next time" Troy said.

The Bolton family left East High. A couple of weeks later, Easton came home from school.

"Where's Ev?" Easton asked his father as he sat down in the kitchen.

"She went back to dance today" Troy said.

"Really?" Easton asked.

Troy nodded.

"If he hurts her again, I swear-" Easton said.

"There are several people that would get upset. But, we don't need to get ahead of ourselves now" Troy said.

Easton sighed and nodded.

"I just hope she will be okay" Easton said.

Troy smiled. Easton and Everly had a twin telepathy type of relationship. They always knew when one another was going through something and didn't want to talk about it or if they had to go through something difficult.

"She will. She's got you to protect her too" Troy said.

"I am older" Easton said.

Troy looked at Easton.

"Only by a few minutes, East" Troy said.

"That still means something" Easton said.

Troy shook his head. An hour and a half later, the front door opened and Everly walked in.

"Hey Ev, how was dance?" Troy asked.

"Fine" Everly said.

"Liar. You totally just avoided eye contact" Easton said.

Everly looked at Easton.

"Okay, okay. Calm down both of you" Troy said.

Easton sighed.

"So, it was fine?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. He didn't bother me. We just said hi" Everly said.

"That's good right?" Troy asked.

Everly nodded.

"How did you feel seeing him?" Easton asked.

"It hurt a little. But, I think I am just ready to move on from all the drama" Everly said.

Troy smiled.

"You are going to meet a lot of guys in your life" Troy said.

"But not for a while. I think I am done with boys for a while" Everly said.

Troy smiled slightly.

"Your time will come" Troy said.

Everly shrugged. A couple of days later, Everly was in the East High gym watching Easton's basketball practice. She had just finished her dance practice. From the corner of her eye, she saw Robert walk into the gym. He smiled and waved at Jack. Robert then walked up the bleachers and sat next to Everly. He hugged his sister.

"You never watch practices" Robert said.

"I felt like watching today" Everly said.

"Did something happen, Ev?" Robert asked.

Everly shook her head.

"You know that you can talk to me" Robert said.

Everly smiled and nodded.

"I know. I just don't feel like socializing with everyone. They are all talking about how they got asked out by seniors to prom" Everly said.

Robert smiled softly.

"Prom is overrated in my opinion" Robert said.

Everly giggled.

"You went when you were in high school" Everly said.

Robert nodded.

"I did. But, it wasn't that great" Robert said.

"Don't try to make me feel better" Everly said.

Robert laughed.

"I'm not. I'm giving my opinion. Plus, everyone gets crazy after. It's just not that serious" Robert said.

Everly leaned her head on her older brother's shoulder.

"So, then what happened when you did go to prom?" Everly asked.

Robert smiled.

"My date got wasted. I had to drive her home. I had to pick her up and carry her into her house. It wasn't the greatest night" Robert said.

"That sounds horrible" Everly said.

Robert nodded.

"But, if you want to go, I want you to know that you can call me if you need me to pick you up from prom. Just so there aren't any weird things happening that you aren't comfortable with" Robert said.

Everly smiled.

"Thanks, Rob" Everly said.

"Any time. Even though I don't live at home anymore, you can always call me and talk to me about anything" Robert said.

Everly nodded. The conversation was interrupted when they heard their grandfather's whistle. Jack looked over at his grandchildren sitting on the bleachers and waved. Everly and Robert waved. After basketball practice, Easton walked up the bleachers.

"What are we talking about?" Easton asked.

"Prom" Everly said.

Easton shook his head.

"You aren't going either?" Robert asked.

"I haven't asked the girl out yet. I'm still trying to figure out how I am going to ask her" Easton said.

Robert nodded. He looked at Everly and put his arm around her.

"Any guy would be lucky to take you to prom, Ev" Robert said.

Everly smiled.

"Come on, let's go home" Easton said.

Robert, Easton, and Everly left East High. A couple of weeks later, it was prom night. Gabriella got home from work and sighed when she saw Everly sitting with Robert in the living room watching television.

"You really aren't going to go?" Gabriella asked.

Everly looked at her mother.

"No one asked me so I'm not going" Everly said.

"Why don't you go with your friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Because they all have dates, mom. I don't want to go" Everly said.

Everly got up and walked upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. Gabriella looked at Troy and Robert.

"She doesn't want to go, babe. You can't make her go" Troy said.

"She needs to get out of the house" Gabriella said.

"Easton said earlier that he saw Luke with some girl. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to go" Robert said.

"She said that she's over him" Gabriella said.

Robert shrugged.

"Just a thought" Robert said.

Gabriella and Troy were going to go out to dinner.

"Are you going to stay here for a while or are you driving back to school tonight?" Troy asked his eldest son.

"Staying here for a while. Do you want me to keep an eye on her?" Robert asked.

"Please" Troy said.

"Okay" Robert said.

"Thanks, Rob" Troy said.

Robert smiled.

"No problem" Robert said.

Gabriella kissed Robert's cheek.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled. The couple left the house. An hour later, Robert heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Everly walked into the living room.

"Where's mom and dad?" Everly asked.

"They went out on a date. What are your plans tonight?" Robert asked.

"Sit at home" Everly said sitting next to her brother on the couch.

"Is the real reason you didn't go to prom because you didn't get asked or because you didn't want to see Luke with another girl?" Robert asked.

Everly looked at Robert and shook her head.

"Stupid Easton" Everly said.

"We asked him why. We didn't know he was going to tell us that" Robert said.

Everly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked.

"Both are the reason" Everly said.

Robert nodded.

"Do you want your brother's opinion?" Robert asked.

Everly nodded a little. Robert smiled.

"He's a teenage guy, Ev. There are not a lot of guys that understand girls like you. You are the type of girl that loves so hard. Some guys get scared of that. But, it's something that sets you apart" Robert said.

"How?" Everly asked.

"You are mature. You know what you want. You aren't going to go through guy after a guy just to do it. But that's what makes you, you. You have a big heart that not a lot of people have" Robert said.

Everly sighed.

"First crushes always suck. But, it's all going to work out" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"And you still have next year to go to prom" Robert said.

Everly nodded and sighed.

"You aren't dating" Everly said.

Robert shook his head.

"Why? Aren't college girls different than high school girls?" Everly asked.

Robert chuckled.

"I haven't found the right one yet" Robert said.

"Natalie is still in your mind" Everly said.

Natalie was Rob's ex-girlfriend. They had broken up a couple of months ago. They had dated for a year and a half. Robert scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"I just got rid of the rest of her stuff at the apartment" Robert said.

Everly smiled.

"Have you talked to her? She hasn't talked to me" Everly asked.

"I hear from her sometimes. But, I try not to talk to her" Robert said.

Everly nodded. The rest of the night, the two siblings talked and caught up on all the latest news in each other's lives.


	3. I Just Want To Protect You

That night, Troy and Gabriella came home from their date to a dark house. Robert had texted his parents when he left the house. The couple assumed that Easton and Everly were asleep. They walked upstairs to their bedroom. Troy sat on the edge of their bed and took his shirt off.

"Rob said he and Everly talked for a while after we left" Gabriella said.

"I figured that" Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"He's my twin" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled at the phrase that she had used when Robert was just a toddler.

"He just wants to protect her" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded as he took his pants off.

"She's never been through something like this before" Troy said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she changed into her pajamas.

Troy got into bed.

"She's going to be okay" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled slightly. She got into bed and snuggled into Troy's arms.

"She thinks the way we did things is the way she has to" Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head.

"She can marry whoever she wants just as long as we meet him first" Troy said.

"She always looks at how I did it and she thinks she needs to do it that way too" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head.

"You are her role model in that department" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella got up and took a shower. After she took her shower, Gabriella walked out into the bedroom in her towel. She smiled when she saw Troy sitting up in bed.

"Morning" Troy said.

"Morning" Gabriella said.

"Do you have court today?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy got out of bed. He walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Troy, you are going to get wet" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"So what?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned around and looked at her husband of twenty years. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Troy's lips sweetly. Troy pulled back.

"That's what I was looking for" Troy said kissing her again.

Gabriella giggled. She picked out her suit and changed quickly. The couple walked downstairs and saw that Easton was already up and dressed.

"Morning bud" Gabriella said kissing her son's cheek.

"Morning. I have a late practice today" Easton said.

Troy smiled.

"Grandpa said that he would drive me home after" Easton said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got her stuff ready. She then looked at Troy and Easton.

"I got to go. Let me know how everything goes today, Easton" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Easton said.

Troy walked Gabriella to the door. Gabriella kissed Troy's lips.

"Have a good day baby. Kick some butt" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Have fun at school" Gabriella said

Troy smiled.

"I will" Troy said kissing Gabriella again.

Gabriella left the house. The twins left for school. That night, Easton and Jack walked to the car and got in. They had just finished basketball practice.

"So, how was prom?" Jack asked.

Easton smiled.

"It was fun. My date and I had fun" Easton said.

"You are still not going to tell me who this girl is?" Jack asked.

"Nope" Easton said.

Jack raised his eyebrow. He started driving.

"You are just like your dad sometimes" Jack said.

"My dad didn't tell you about my mom at first?" Easton asked.

Jack shook his head.

"He didn't think I would approve at first" Jack said.

Easton nodded.

"What changed?" Easton asked.

"I got to know her and love her like she was my own daughter" Jack said.

Easton nodded.

"But, you have a while until you need to even think about that" Jack said.

Easton shrugged.

"You have goals and a plan that you want to accomplish. Get all that stuff done before you work on this one" Jack said

Easton nodded. Jack pulled into the Bolton home. He parked his car and the two boys got out. Easton unlocked the front door and walked in with Jack.

"Hi dad" Troy said.

"Hey" Jack said.

"How was practice?" Troy asked.

"Good. If the boys play like they did today, we are going to be ready for the championship" Jack said.

Troy nodded.

"Where's Gabi and Ev?" Jack asked.

"Gabs is still in court. Ev is at dance" Troy said.

Jack nodded.

"Rob's at school?" Jack asked

Troy nodded.

"Yeah. He has midterms" Troy said.

"Oh. So he's not coming back this weekend?" Jack asked.

"Nope" Troy said.

A couple of weeks later, Robert came home smiling.

"Hi mama" Robert said.

Gabriella looked up from her seat at the kitchen island.

"Hi bud. Did you just get here?" Gabriella asked as Robert hugged her from behind.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"How was your week?" Gabriella asked.

"Good. I met a girl this week" Robert said.

Gabriella looked up from her laptop at her son.

"Oh?" Gabriella asked.

Robert smiled.

"She's really sweet and caring. She's everything that I want in a girl" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"You sound like you really like her, Rob" Gabriella said.

"I do" Robert said.

"Does she like you?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know" Robert said.

Gabriella looked at her eldest son.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to" Robert said.

Robert walked around the center island so that he could look at his mother.

"I just don't want another Natalie situation" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded.

"See what happens" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded. A couple of days later, Robert was walking at school and saw the girl that he had talked to his mother about.

"Hi Rob" Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley, how's it going?" Robert asked.

"Good. How are you?" Ashley asked.

"Good. Hey, I was wondering, what are you doing Friday night?" Robert asked.

"Nothing so far. Why?" Ashley asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Sure. That would be great" Ashley said.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around six?" Robert asked.

"Okay" Ashley said.

"Okay. See you then" Robert said.

Ashley and Robert walked away from each other. Rob smiled. He walked back to his apartment and called his mother.

"Hi Rob" Gabriella answered.

"Mom, she said yes" Robert said.

"That's great, honey. When are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going out Friday night" Robert said.

"That sounds like fun" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" Robert said.

Robert and Gabriella talked for a while. They hung up. On Friday night, Robert picked Ashley up from her apartment.

"Hey" Ashley said getting into the car.

"Hey" Robert said.

"So, where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"We are going to a restaurant down the street" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert drove to the restaurant. He parked his car and he and Ashley got out of the car. They had dinner and have a really good conversation. Two hours later, they walked back to Robert's car and Robert drove Ashley home. Once they stopped in front of Ashley's apartment, Ashley looked at Robert.

"I had a really great time tonight, Rob. We should do this again" Ashley said.

"Me too. It was fun" Robert said.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips. Robert pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Was that too much?" Ashley asked crinkling her nose.

Robert shook his head.

"No, it was perfect" Robert said.

Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley again. Ashley pulled back and smiled.

"I'll text you" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley got out of the car. Robert watched Ashley go into her apartment complex and then drove to his apartment. Over the course of the next several weeks, Robert and Ashley had been spending more and more time together. Ashley had admitted to Robert that she had feelings for him. Robert told her the same. They started dating. One day, Robert had knocked on Ashley's apartment door. Ashley opened the door and smiled. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"Hi" Robert said.

Robert walked into the apartment and the couple sat down in the living room.

"How was your class?" Ashley asked.

"Good, but long. How was yours?" Robert asked.

"Fine. I got my grade on the paper I just turned in" Ashley said.

"What did you get?" Robert asked.

"An A" Robert said.

Robert smiled.

"Did you go to your business club?" Robert asked.

"That's next week. They emailed everyone and said it's cancelled" Ashley said.

"Oh" Robert said.

"Are you going to go home this weekend?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I am kind of going back and forth. My little brother has a basketball game and my sister has a dance show" Robert said.

"You are really focused on family" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"They are everything to me" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"That's really sweet" Ashley said placing her hand on top of Robert's.

Robert smiled.

"As things progress, I would love for you to meet them one day" Robert said.

"That would be great. They seem amazing" Ashley said.

"We would need to meet your parents too" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert went back to his apartment later that night. A couple of days later, he drove home for the weekend. Gabriella knew that he was distracted.

"Rob" Gabriella said.

Robert was on his phone texting and was completely unaware of what was going on around him. Gabriella smiled.

"Robert" Gabriella said.

Robert looked up. Gabriella smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" Gabriella asked.

"Ashley" Robert said.

"Ashley is the girl that you have been hanging out with?" Gabriella asked.

Robert nodded.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Looks like someone is in love" Gabriella said.

"Not love" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Just be careful" Gabriella said.

"I will" Robert said.

That night, the Bolton family went to Easton's basketball game. Troy and Robert were on the sidelines with Jack.

"Can't they ever just sit down and watch the game like normal people?" Everly asked.

Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, but that would mean that we can't make fun of them" Gabriella joked.

Everly smiled.

"Rob seems distracted lately. Is he okay?" Everly asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"He's talking to a girl" Gabriella said.

"Oh, that makes sense" Everly said.

Robert walked back up to the bleachers where Gabriella and Everly were sitting.

"When are we going to meet your girlfriend?" Everly asked her brother.

Robert looked at his mother. Gabriella held her hands up, surrendering. Robert then looked at Everly.

"When I know it's solid" Robert said.

"Give me a timeline" Everly said.

Robert sighed. He had been trying to keep his relationship with Ashley private for the time being.

"When we've dated for a while and she's my girlfriend" Robert said.

"Why are you going to wait that long?" Everly asked.

Robert looked at his sister. Gabriella looked at Everly.

"Let him do what he wants, Ev" Gabriella said.

Robert sighed.

"I'm just protective of you that's all" Everly said.

Robert's heart warmed. He looked at Everly.

"Thanks, Ev. I appreciate your concerns. But, this part I have to do on my own" Robert said.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time about it" Everly said.

Gabriella smiled. Robert hugged Everly. They then turned back to the game. After the game, Robert had left to go meet up with Ashley.

"Hey" Robert said.

"Hey" Ashley said opening the door to her apartment.

Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"How was the game?" Ashley asked.

"We lost. But, it was a good game. My sister asked about you" Robert said sitting down in the living room.

"She asked about me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. She asked when she was going to meet you" Robert said.

"Oh. What did you tell her?" Ashley asked.

"I told her that when we were ready to take that step, then we would" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"She sounds like she's really protective of you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. She and I are really close" Even though we are four years apart, we still have a good relationship" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled.

"You have a sister, right?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Two sisters" Ashley said.

"Wow. Are you close?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. But, now that we live farther away, it's hard to see each other" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. The couple talked for a while. An hour and a half later, Ashley walked Robert to the door.

"You know you can stay the night" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Are you okay with that?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert pulled away slowly.

"I need to run and get some clothes from my apartment. Do you want to come with me?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert and Ashley drove to Robert's apartment. Robert parked his car. The couple went up to Robert's apartment. Robert packed a bag of his stuff including his shower essentials. He then walked into the living room, where Ashley was waiting for him.

"You ready to get out of here?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert took Ashley's hand in his. They walked out of the apartment and drove back to Ashley's. Once they were back in Ashley's apartment, Ashley walked into her bedroom. When she realized that Robert hadn't followed her in, Ashley popped her head out of the bedroom.

"Are you coming in?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Robert said.

Robert walked into Ashley's bedroom. Ashley looked at Robert and smiled.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"Something is bothering you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled sympathetically.

"I think I am just nervous" Robert admitted.

Ashley took Robert's hand in her own.

"Rob, it's okay" Ashley said.

"I think that I'm just trying to be careful and not push everything so quickly" Robert said.

"It's just sleeping. Nothing else" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and nodded. Ashley kissed Robert's lips sweetly. The couple changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest.

"Night" Robert said.

"Night" Ashley said.

The couple fell asleep. Robert was happy that he was able to feel so comfortable around Ashley. He was excited to explore their relationship more.


	4. This is Serious

A couple of months had gone by, Robert and Ashley were starting to get a little more serious. He and Ashley had talked about potentially meeting their families as a couple. Ashley had wanted Robert to meet her family first. Robert woke up one morning and stretched. It was Saturday and he and Ashley didn't have class. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Ashley.

_Are you awake?_

Robert smiled. He knew that she was nervous about him meeting her family that day. As was he. Robert texted Ashley back.

_Yes. Are you coming to me or am I coming to you?_

Robert sat up in his bed. His phone vibrated.

_Coming to you_

Robert smiled. He got up and got ready for the day. An hour later, Robert's doorbell rang. He walked to the door and Ashley was in his arms.

"Hey" Robert said.

"Hi" Ashley said.

Ashley looked up. Robert kissed Ashley's lips.

"How are you feeling about today?" Robert asked as the couple walked deeper into the apartment.

"Nervous. But I know that they will love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"How do you know?" Robert asked.

"Because you are loving, you are sweet, you are caring, and you are funny" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"So, when do you want to head out?" Robert asked.

"In a little while" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple sat on the couch and watched television for a couple of hours. They then packed a bag and started driving to Las Cruces. During the drive, Gabriella had called Robert.

"Hello?" Robert answered.

"Hi honey. Are you guys driving?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. We are going up to Ashley's parents' house. What's up?" Robert asked.

"Nothing. I just was checking on you. I haven't really heard from you the past week" Gabriella said.

"Sorry, mom. I've been really busy with school and then Ashley and I have been doing stuff too" Robert said.

"Oh. Where are you guys off to?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going to Las Cruces. Ashley's family lives up there" Robert said.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, next week I will come home with her" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled through the phone.

"Okay. Have fun" Gabriella said.

Robert and Gabriella ended the call. Ashley looked at Robert and smiled.

"She misses you" Ashley said.

"Yeah. I miss them too. But I have been busy. We've been doing stuff" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Next week, if you want, we can go to your parents' house" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Are you ready for that?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert and Ashley continued to drive to Ashley's parents' house. Once they arrived, they set their stuff down in Ashley's room. Ashley looked at Robert and smiled.

"You ready?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Don't be nervous. They are going to love you" Ashley said kissing Robert's cheek.

Robert met Ashley's parents and sisters. They had dinner together. In Albuquerque, Easton was getting ready for the wildcats' big game.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked his grandson.

"Yeah" Easton said.

"Are your mom and dad coming?" Jack asked.

"Yeah and Everly. Rob is spending time with his lady friend" Easton said.

Jack chuckled.

"When are we going to meet his lady friend?" Jack asked.

"Mom said that he was meeting her parents last weekend. I think he will be coming home this weekend" Easton said.

"Grandma and I will have to stop by and see him" Jack said.

Easton nodded. That night, Troy and Gabriella heard the door open. Robert walked into the house.

"Wow, it's been forever since I've seen you" Everly said jokingly.

Robert chuckled.

"I've been busy, Ev" Robert said.

Gabriella hugged her eldest son. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that Robert did not come home alone.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"I'm Ashley" Ashley said.

"Hi Ashley, I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I'm Troy" Troy said.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"We were in the neighborhood. Eli is home for a couple of days, so I wanted to see him. Also, I wanted you to meet Ashley" Robert said.

"Okay. Did you guys eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we ate before we came" Ashley said.

"Okay. Rob, you can show Ashley where your room is so she can put her stuff down" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert and Ashley walked upstairs. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Wow" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"They are so cute together" Gabriella said.

Troy chuckled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, babe. They just started dating" Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"I know. But I feel like she's the one for him" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. He kissed Gabriella's lips. Gabriella pulled back slowly.

"We don't even know her yet" Troy said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

The couple heard footsteps and Robert and Ashley came into the living room.

"So, do you guys have any plans this weekend besides seeing Eli?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley looked at Robert, who looked back at her.

"I was going to take her around town" Robert said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"I think Grandpa Jack wanted to come to see you too" Troy said.

"Maybe we could stop by the gym and watch East play" Robert said looking at Ashley.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple left the house. They got into Robert's car. Robert looked at Ashley.

"So, what did you think?" Robert asked.

"They are really nice" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly.

"I think they like you too" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"I hope so. Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"We are going to go see my grandpa Jack first. He's with Easton at school" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert drove to East High. He parked his car. The couple got out of the car and walked into the gym. Jack was walking down the sideline with his whistle in his mouth. The wildcats were doing their drills. Robert helped Ashley walk up the bleachers and sit down. Jack smiled when he saw Robert and Ashley.

"You look just like your dad did when he would bring your mom here" Jack said.

Robert smiled. He introduced Ashley to Jack.

"Are you here to watch Easton?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, how's he doing coach?" Robert asked.

Jack chuckled.

"He's moving. But we just need a championship" Jack said.

"When's the game?" Robert asked.

"Two months. You and your dad need to make sure that he is well prepared" Jack said.

"He has you also" Robert said.

Jack smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. I need to get back to the boys" Jack said.

"Nice to meet you too" Ashley said.

Jack walked away. Robert looked at Ashley and smiled.

"I know that there are a lot of people" Robert said.

Ashley shook her head.

"They are all important to you. I liked meeting everyone because it let me get to know you more" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned over and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley pulled back and smiled.

"The only people that are left that you need to meet are Easton. You met Everly" Robert said.

"Everly is your sister, right?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded.

"She was kind of in shock to see us. She didn't properly introduce herself" Robert said.

"Bolton" Jack said.

Robert looked up automatically. He then saw Easton missing a three-pointer.

"How old is your brother?" Ashley asked.

"Easton is sixteen. He and Everly are twins" Robert said.

"Really? I didn't know that" Robert said.

"They don't really like being in the same category as each other" Robert said.

"Oh" Ashley said.

Jack blew his whistle and the wildcats huddled up. A couple of minutes later, the wildcats dispersed. Easton saw Robert and Ashley and walked over to them.

"You could have made that three-pointer, East" Robert said.

"Yeah, but my foot was about to give out" Easton said.

Robert shook his head.

"Ice it at home. Ashley, this is Easton. East, this is Ashley" Robert said.

"Hi. I would shake your hand, but I am really sweaty" Easton said.

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you. You played well" Ashley said.

Easton raised his eyebrow and looked at Robert.

"Don't even try" Robert said knowing what his little brother was about to say.

Easton sighed.

"Let me take a shower and I will be ready" Easton said.

"Go quick" Robert said.

Easton walked away. Robert turned back to Ashley.

"He was going to use what you said against me" Robert said.

Ashley shook her head.

"Children" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"Babe, it was an easy three-pointer" Robert said.

"Show me a three-pointer" Ashley said.

Robert got off the bleachers and walked down to the court. He picked up a ball and stood at the three-pointer line. Robert bounced the ball and then shot it into the hoop. He looked at Ashley and held his arms out.

"Yes!" Robert said.

Ashley walked down to the court and giggled as Robert continued to cheer for himself. She walked up to him and kissed his lips. Robert instantly kissed Ashley back. He kissed her back and pulled away. Robert leaned his forehead against Ashley's.

"I'm ready" Easton said coming back into the gym.

Robert and Ashley pulled away. Ashley took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. Robert smiled.

"Come on lovebirds" Easton said.

The couple and Easton left East High. That night, Robert and Ashley were in Robert's room. It was the first time that they would be spending the night together. The couple had gotten ready for bed. They got into bed and faced each other.

"Are we going to go back to school tomorrow?" Ashley asked as she snuggled into Robert's chest.

"Yeah. I have some papers to do" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

"Did you have fun?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I am happy that I came. I feel closer to you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley kissed Robert's lips and pulled away. The couple fell asleep. The next day, the couple left the Bolton home. Once the couple left, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"So, what did you think?" Gabriella asked.

"She's very sweet. She's very mature" Troy said.

"They are in love" Easton said.

Troy smiled.

"Grandpa said that they reminded him of you and mom" Easton said.

Gabriella smiled.

"How?" Gabriella asked.

"He said that you guys used to come watch practice when you were both in college" Easton said.

"We did" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Everly walked downstairs.

"Did they leave?" Everly asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Are you going to dance?" Troy asked looking at his daughter.

"Yeah. Tori is going to pick me up" Everly said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

An hour later, Tori picked Everly up. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"East, do you have practice today?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go hang out with the team in a little bit" Easton said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Why are you trying to get the kids out of the house?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I want to have some alone time with my wife" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. She leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips again.

"I love you too" Troy said.

A couple of months passed and Everly and Easton were finishing their sophomore year of high school. Robert was also finishing his sophomore year of college. He and Ashley were still going strong. Robert had officially asked Ashley to be his girlfriend. He wanted to make it official even though they already called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Troy was almost done with his human resources program and was excited to be potentially working closer to home. One day, Everly came home from dance and saw that Robert and Ashley were at the house.

"Hi" Everly said walking in the door.

"Hey Ev" Robert said.

"Hi Ashley" Everly said hugging Ashley.

"Hey Ev" Ashley said.

Ashley and Everly had gotten close in the time that Ashley and Robert had been dating.

"What are you guys doing here? It's Wednesday" Everly said.

"We wanted to come to see Easton's game" Ashley said.

Everly nodded.

"What's going on, Ev?" Robert asked.

"Nothing" Everly said.

Robert raised his eyebrow.

"How's dance going?" Robert asked.

"It's fine. We have a couple new people" Everly said.

"When's your next show?" Ashley asked.

"November" Everly said.

Ashley nodded.

"Are you guys moving out of your apartments?" Everly asked.

"Soon. We are looking for apartments that are close enough so we could go back and forth" Ashley said.

"Oh" Everly said.

"No boys, Ev?" Robert asked.

"Nope. Just focusing on dance" Everly said.

Robert smiled. A month later, school was over for the summer. Ashley and Robert had been together for six months. To Robert, his relationship with Ashley felt different than those that he had in the past. Both of their leases had been up, and they moved into apartments that were closer together. One night, Robert knocked on Ashley's front door. Ashley opened the door.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"Hi" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips.

"I have something for you" Ashley said.

"What?" Robert asked.

Ashley handed Robert an envelope. Robert looked at the envelope and then looked at his girlfriend.

"Open it" Ashley said.

Robert opened the envelope and smiled when he saw a key.

"What's this?" Robert asked pulling out the key.

"I was thinking that since we live closer to each other. You could have a key to my apartment" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"You mean moving in together?" Robert asked.

"No. Just to have. Since you spend a lot of time here" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled.

"I'm thinking there is more to this than just the key" Robert said.

Ashley blushed. Robert chuckled.

"You are cute when you blush" Robert said.

Ashley giggled. But then looked at her boyfriend. She took her hand in his.

"Ashley, talk to me" Robert said softly.

"I love you Rob" Ashley said.

Robert's heart warmed. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you too" Robert said.


	5. The Runaway Sister

A week later, Gabriella had called Robert because Everly had gotten upset about something she had said and left the house.

"I'm sure that she is with Tori or Uncle Chad and Aunt Tay or grandma and grandpa" Robert said.

Ashley was at Robert's apartment doing her homework. She saw how stressed out Robert was. Ashley got up and walked over to Robert, who was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and placed her head on Robert's shoulder and entwined their fingers together. Ashley squeezed her boyfriend's hand gently and supportively. Robert squeezed her hand back. The doorbell rang. Ashley let go of Robert's hand and walked to the door and opened it. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw Everly standing at the door. Ashley turned around and looked at Robert.

"Tell your mom that Ev is here" Ashley said.

Robert told Gabriella that Everly was at the apartment and hung up. Everly and Ashley walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Robert asked looking at his sister.

"I just got irritated" Everly said.

"Everly, you can't just up and leave the house like that. How did you get here?" Robert asked.

"I called a car service" Everly said.

Robert sighed.

"I'm taking you home" Robert said.

"Rob- "Everly started.

"Everly, let's go" Robert said firmly.

Everly sighed. Robert looked at Ashley.

"Sorry baby" Robert said as he kissed Ashley's lips.

"Don't be hard on her" Ashley said.

Robert and Everly left the apartment. Robert was driving Everly home in silence. Once they got to the Bolton home, Everly looked at Robert.

"I don't understand why I couldn't just stay at your house for a couple hours. It's not like I haven't hung out with you guys before" Everly said.

Robert shook his head.

"This isn't about that. You ran away, Ev. You took a car service across town to my apartment without anyone knowing where you went. You need to face mom and dad and whatever happened" Robert said.

"Fine" Everly mumbled.

Robert and Everly got out of the car. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Gabriella came to the door and opened it. Gabriella took a deep breath and released it when she saw Everly and Robert.

"Thank you, Rob" Gabriella said.

"No problem" Robert said.

"Upstairs, Everly" Gabriella said.

Everly passed by Robert and Gabriella and went upstairs. Gabriella looked at Robert.

"How did she get there?" Gabriella asked.

"She said that she took a car service" Robert said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"What did she do?" Robert asked.

"She got a C on a chemistry test" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"She is upset that I was hard on her about it" Gabriella continued.

"She needs to pass it" Robert said.

"Yeah. Anyway, sorry for that" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled.

"At least she came to me instead of somewhere else. I know that she will be mad at me for a while" Robert said.

"Yeah. She will be okay in a day or two" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded. He hugged his mother.

"Bye honey. Love you. Thank you" Gabriella said.

"No problem. Love you" Robert said.

Robert drove home. When he got back to his apartment, Ashley looked at him.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"She got a C on a test and my parents got upset with her" Robert said sitting down on the couch.

"Why did she come here though?" Ashley asked.

"I think she thought that I would stick up for her" Robert said.

"Is she mad at you?" Ashley asked.

"Probably. But, in a day or two she will be fine" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She went back to doing her homework. Robert joined her. A couple of days later, Robert walked into his parents' house. He saw Everly sitting at the center island with her homework. He walked over to the center island and sat down next to her.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you" Everly said.

"Everly, come on" Robert said.

"No, you really made me mad" Everly said.

Troy walked into the room and saw Everly and Robert talking. He knew what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry that I made you mad. But I wasn't going to let you just sit at my apartment while mom and dad were looking for you. What were you thinking?" Robert asked.

"You said that if I ever needed you, I could come over" Everly said.

Robert sighed.

"Yes, I did say that. But I was thinking that you would tell mom and dad first before running away and coming over" Robert said.

Robert saw his father in the corner of his eye. He looked at Troy. Troy nodded, signaling that he wanted Robert to continue.

"Well, you are an adult. You could have told them and let me stay" Everly said.

"Everly, I love you so much. But there are other people that you need to think about too. What about Ashley? Did you think about how she would feel?" Robert asked.

"She would have been fine with it" Everly argued.

"What if she wasn't? I'm done arguing with you. I apologized and you can take it or leave it" Robert said.

"Whatever" Everly said as she took all her books and left the room and went upstairs.

Robert groaned. Troy smiled. He walked closer to Robert.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her?" Troy asked.

Robert shook his head.

"There obviously is a bigger issue here" Robert said.

"Why don't you try and talk to her again and see if she will open up to you?" Troy asked.

"She's just going to get defensive and shut off" Robert said.

"Just try it and see" Troy said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Troy smiled and patted his son's shoulder. Robert walked upstairs and saw that Everly's door was closed. He took a deep breath and released it. Robert knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Everly asked.

"Can we talk?" Robert asked.

"I don't want to talk to you" Everly said.

"Ev, come on. You can't be mad at me forever" Robert said.

Everly opened the door and looked at her older brother.

"Can we talk?" Robert asked again.

"Fine" Everly said breathlessly.

Robert walked into Everly's bedroom and shut the door behind them. He sat down on her desk and looked at his sister.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Robert asked.

Everly looked down at her hands.

"You've always had my back. Even when I was wrong, you always defended me and helped me stay out of trouble. You were always someone that I could talk to about everything. Last night that is what I wanted. I was hurt when you didn't have my back. You basically threw me to the wolves instead. I just felt like you didn't care" Everly said softly.

"Everly" Robert said gently.

Everly was still looking down at her hands.

"I will always have your back, Ev. Always. Last night was kind of hard. I am not a teenager anymore and there are things that I need to do to keep you safe. I knew mom and dad would be trying to figure out where you were. I had to tell them, Ev. You can always talk to me about anything, you know that already. I know that I've been busy, and I haven't come home a lot. But I still love and care about you. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. It was never my intention to" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"Are we cool?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"Come here" Robert said.

Everly got up and walked over to Robert and hugged him.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Everly said.

"Ashley, mom, dad, and I can talk about having you come over once a week to hang out" Robert said.

"Okay" Everly said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Everly and Robert walked downstairs. Troy looked at his children.

"I'm going to dance" Everly said.

"Okay" Troy and Robert said.

Everly left the house. Troy looked at Robert.

"What did she say?" Troy asked.

"She misses me" Robert said.

Troy smiled slightly.

"She was hurt that I didn't have her back about what was going on. I explained to her that it was different now that I am an adult. Plus, I have Ashley too" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"She wants you around" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"I told her that you, mom, Ashley, and I would talk about maybe coming up with a day that she could come over and hang out" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"That would be nice. So, you see a future with Ashley?" Troy asked.

Robert nodded.

"She keeps me grounded. There are things that I would totally react to differently if I wasn't with her. She has helped me see things rationally. Like with Ev, she tried to calm me down because I was so frustrated" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"She's your mom" Troy joked.

Robert closed his eyes and laughed.

"No. She just has mom attributes, which I love" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"Sounds like you found a good one" Troy said.

Robert smiled and nodded. That night, Robert walked into the apartment after being in class for a couple of hours. He walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Ashley sleeping on the couch with her books and laptop surrounding her on the floor. Robert walked over to Ashley and kneeled in front of her. He gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead. Ashley moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi" Robert said.

"Hi, how was class?" Ashley asked.

"Long. You ready for bed?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Robert stood up and waited for Ashley. Ashley took Robert's hand and entwined their fingers together. They walked into the bedroom. Robert changed into his pajamas. He then got into bed. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest.

"Did Ev talk to you when you went over to your parents' house?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I told her that we would have to talk to my mom and dad about a day where she could come over and hang out with us" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Was she still mad at you?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded.

"She was mad initially. But then we finally talked" Robert said.

"So, you guys are cool now?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded. He kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Good" Ashley said.

The couple fell asleep. A couple of months later, Robert and Ashley had been dating for a year. It was Friday and Everly was going to come over to Robert's apartment to hang out with him and Ashley. Easton had basketball practice and couldn't join them. The doorbell rang and Robert walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys" Robert said.

Troy and Everly stood in front of the door.

"Hi" Everly said.

"Let me know when you want me to come to pick her up, Rob" Troy said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert and Everly walked into the apartment.

"Babe, Ev is here" Robert said.

Ashley walked into the entryway of the apartment.

"Hi Ev" Ashley said hugging her.

"Hi" Everly said.

"What are we doing babe?" Robert asked.

"Do you want to go eat?" Ashley asked looking at her boyfriend.

The couple then looked at Everly.

"Did you eat Everly?" Robert asked.

"No" Everly said.

"Okay, let's go eat" Robert said picking up his keys.

The couple and Everly drove to a local restaurant.

"How's dance been?" Robert asked.

"It's been okay. We got a couple of new people and there is drama" Everly said.

"What kind of drama?" Robert asked.

"Who is doing all the flips and who is the one in front when we are dancing. Stuff like that" Everly said.

"So typical high school drama?" Ashley asked.

Everly nodded.

"Any boys?" Robert asked.

Everly shook her head.

"They all think I'm weird" Everly said.

"That's because they don't know you" Robert said.

"But, even when I try, they still don't like me" Everly said.

"You are going to find someone that loves you for you, Ev. You just have to be patient" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"You are also sixteen. You are still young. It's not like you are going to marry this guy the first time you meet him" Robert said.

Everly nodded. The couple and Everly ate. They then drove Everly home. When they got to the front door, Gabriella opened the door.

"Hi guys" Gabriella said.

"Hi mom" Robert said.

Everly hugged her brother.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today" Everly whispered into her brother's ear.

Robert smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun. We should do this again" Robert said.

Everly nodded her head.

"I love you" Everly said.

"I love you too. Be good. Call me if you need me, okay?" Robert said.

"Okay" Everly said.

Everly let go of her older brother and walked into the house.

"How was it?" Gabriella asked.

"It was fun. We talked about school and all the drama that was happening at dance" Robert said.

Gabriella giggled.

"Welcome to the club. We hear it all day long" Gabriella said.

Robert chuckled.

"It really means a lot to her that you are spending time together" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled.

"She looks up to you. You've always been a big part of her life. I think she just needed to know that even though things are changing, she will always be your sister and you will always be her brother" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"I think that she feels how serious Ashley and I are getting. I don't think she was expecting it and she kind of freaked out. I told her that I love her and that she can call me whenever she needs to" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I think that she is used to you protecting her. I think that when it became the other way around, she didn't know how to handle it" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded. He said goodbye to his mother and got back into the car.

"What did your mom say?" Ashley asked.

"She said that she is glad that we are spending time with Everly. Now that you and I are getting more serious, Everly needs to know that she is still an important person in my life" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"She will always be your sister" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I know that me being away from home for longer periods of time is a big transition for her" Robert said.

"Yeah, but you are working on that which is good, babe" Ashley said.

Robert smiled slightly.

"Thanks" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Anytime" Ashley said.

Robert and Ashley drove to Robert's apartment. Robert was glad that he was spending more time with his sister and making sure that she knew that she was an important person in his life.


	6. Their First Time

A couple of days later, Easton had come home and seen that Jack was at the house.

"Hi, coach" Easton said.

Jack smiled.

"Hey, how was school?" Jack asked.

"School was school" Easton said.

Troy smiled.

"Are you ready for the championship?" Troy asked.

"I need to increase my workouts in the gym" Easton said.

"For running?" Troy asked.

Easton nodded.

"I just need to do drills and intervals" Easton said.

Troy nodded.

"I remember that. Just be careful" Troy said.

"Yeah, we can't have you out of this game, bud" Jack said.

"I'll be careful. Where's Ev?" Easton asked.

"She's at dance. Rob came by earlier and thought you were home. He wanted to see you. But he told me that he wanted to come and sit in on one of your practices if it was alright with grandpa" Troy said looking at his father.

Jack nodded.

"He can run with them" Jack said.

"If he's coming alone" Easton joked.

Troy shook his head. Easton had been giving Robert a hard time because he was spending so much time away from home.

"She's going to probably be around. Maybe you should try and get to know her before you judge" Troy said.

"I don't know" Easton said.

Troy smiled.

"Alright, go start your homework" Troy said.

Easton nodded. He walked upstairs. Troy looked at Jack.

"So Rob is really gone all the time?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded.

"Yeah, Everly kind of made him see how much he was truly gone. They hang out once a week. But because Easton is at practice and studying, Rob hasn't been able to see Easton as much" Troy said.

Jack smiled.

"They've been dating for a year now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think that's about right. He said that he thinks that she is the one" Troy said.

Jack shook his head.

"Just like his dad" Jack said.

"I didn't know Brie was the one at first" Troy said.

"Your mom and I knew" Jack said.

Troy shook his head.

"I just don't want him to make the mistakes that I did. He needs to consider his relationship above his work" Troy said.

Jack nodded.

"I still have a lot of regret about that" Troy said.

"About what?" Gabriella asked coming into the room.

"Me leaving for business trips when you were pregnant" Troy said.

"Who is pregnant?" Gabriella asked.

"No one. But, we were just talking about how Rob thinks that Ashley is the one. I was telling my dad that I didn't want Rob to make the same mistakes that I did" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. She leaned in and kissed Troy's cheek.

"He won't. He has parents that won't allow him to make those mistakes" Gabriella said.

Jack smiled.

"She has a point" Jack said.

Gabriella smiled.

"If they do get married and decide to have kids, that's something that you and I need to talk about with him" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. That night, Gabriella went to bed early. He knew that discussion with his father made her go back to an emotional place. Troy walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Gabriella sitting up in bed.

"Hey" Troy said.

"Hey" Gabriella said.

Troy walked over to Gabriella's side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"You okay?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella nodded.

"I know that discussion with my dad made all the emotions come up again" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"If they do get married and if that piece comes up, I want them to hear it from both sides" Gabriella said.

Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's covered thigh.

"I know" Troy said.

"I'm not saying that it will happen" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. He leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and rubbed her back soothingly. Gabriella had her head on Troy's shoulder. The couple sat in silence. They hadn't brought up Troy's old businesses in a long time.

"Come on, go back to sleep" Troy said pulling away.

Gabriella laid back down in bed. Troy got into bed. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest. A couple of days later, Robert was at his apartment doing his homework. He heard the door open and close. Robert then felt arms wrapping around him.

"Hey" Ashley said kissing his shoulder.

"Hey" Robert said.

"What are you working on?" Ashley asked.

"A paper for my psychology class" Robert said.

Ashley walked around Robert and sat on the edge of his lap. Robert wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. Ashley kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert kissed Ashley back. Ashley rested her nose against Robert's. Both feeling each other's breath. Robert held Ashley closer. Ashley looked up at Robert. Robert looked at Ashley.

"This is something we need to talk about" Robert said.

Ashley knew what he was talking about and nodded. Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"You know that-" Robert started.

Ashley nodded.

"I know. I love you too" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly. A couple of days later, Robert came home and smiled when he saw Easton.

"Hi stranger" Easton said.

Robert smiled.

"You've always been at practice, East. I've been coming over" Robert said.

Easton shook his head.

"How is school going?" Robert asked.

Easton nodded.

"Good. Where's Ashley?" Easton asked.

Robert smiled.

"She's at home. She went home for a couple of days" Robert said.

"So you have time to kill" Easton said.

Robert and Easton chuckled. Troy came into the room.

"Hey Rob" Troy said.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert asked.

"Sure" Troy said.

"Is this an adult-only conversation?" Easton asked.

"Yes" Robert said.

Troy and Robert walked outside to the basketball court. Robert picked up the basketball and dribbled it slowly.

"What's going on, Rob?" Troy asked.

Robert sighed.

"I need to talk to you about something. I'm really unsure of how to explain it without it sounding weird" Robert said.

Troy saw how nervous Robert was.

"Is it about Ashley?" Troy asked.

Robert nodded. Troy smiled. He knew what Robert wanted to talk to him about. Troy and Robert spent a couple of hours talking. That night, Robert opened the door to Ashley's apartment and saw her in the living room.

"Hey" Robert said kissing her lips.

"Hey" Ashley said.

Robert sat down next to Ashley.

"So, about a couple days ago, are you ready to have that conversation?" Robert asked.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"I'm okay with it if you are" Ashley said.

"No baby. I need to hear it from you" Robert said.

Ashley saw how serious Robert looked. She placed her hand on Robert's hand.

"Rob, I want to have this conversation with you" Ashley said looking at her boyfriend.

Robert nodded. Ashley smiled softly.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert and Ashley had begun the first of several conversations regarding their sex life. A week later, Ashley walked into Robert's apartment. Rob was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Ashley looked at Robert. Robert smiled.

"How was your appointment?" Robert asked.

"Fine. I just feel a little weird" Ashley said.

Ashley had gotten an appointment to have her birth control placed.

"A little weird like what?" Robert asked.

"Cramps" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Is that normal?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips. A week later, Everly was at Robert's apartment. She was doing her homework. Robert and Everly heard the door open and Ashley walked into the apartment.

"Hi Ash" Everly said.

"Hey Ev" Ashley said.

"Are you sick?" Everly asked.

Ashley shook her head. Robert looked at Ashley.

"Just a little tired" Ashley said.

Ashley walked over to where Robert was sitting and sat down next to him. Robert kissed Ashley's cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Robert whispered.

"Okay. Just tired" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"How was class?" Robert asked a little louder.

"Fine. Just long. I got an A on my paper though" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"That's great, baby" Robert said.

"What did you and Ev do while I was gone?" Ashley asked.

"We went out and took a tour of U of A" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"That's fun. I wish I could have gone with you guys" Ashley said.

"We saw where dad used to play basketball" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's cheek.

"That's cool. How is dance, Ev?" Ashley asked.

"Good. We are finally making a lot of progress" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"What about you guys?" Everly asked.

Robert looked at Ashley, who looked back at him.

"What about us?" Ashley asked.

"You guys are acting weird" Everly said.

Robert chuckled.

"I'm just not feeling well" Ashley said.

"Oh. I can call dad-" Everly started.

"No, it's alright, Ev. She's just got a cold" Robert said looking at Ashley.

Ashley looked at Robert and mouthed "sorry". Robert shook his head. A couple of hours later, Robert closed the door and sighed. Ashley looked at Robert.

"She doesn't need to know that you went on birth control. It will give her ideas" Robert said.

"It's not like I said that I was on it or anything. I just said that I wasn't feeling well, which is the truth" Ashley said.

Robert looked at Ashley. He walked closer to her. Robert knelt to her level.

"I'm sorry" Robert said.

Ashley looked down at her hands. Robert kissed Ashley's cheek. Ashley looked at Robert.

"I just want our private stuff to remain that" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I get it. I guess I am just being a pain in the-" Ashley started.

Robert shook his head.

"No. We just started this whole thing. It's new" Robert said.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

A couple of months later, Robert and Ashley had continued talking about their sex life. They started to take their relationship further, physically but had decided together that they weren't ready to have sex yet. This brought them closer to one another. One day, Robert was in the shower while Ashley was brushing her teeth. Robert thought he heard Ashley but didn't know for sure if she was in the bathroom with him. He looked out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Brushing my teeth" Ashley said.

Robert turned off the shower.

"Can you hand me a towel, please?" Robert asked.

Ashley grabbed a towel and handed it to her boyfriend. Robert wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. Robert kissed Ashley's cheek. Ashley smiled.

"How are you doing, baby?" Robert asked.

Ashley rinsed her mouth and wiped the residue on a towel.

"Fine" Ashley said.

"After last night?" Robert specified.

Ashley blushed.

"I'm fine. You and I are exploring" Ashley said.

"You would tell me if you weren't comfortable right?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Yes" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

They went their separate ways. An hour later, Robert came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ashley.

"I got to go to class" Robert said.

Ashley turned around and kissed Robert's lips passionately. Robert pulled back.

"Love you" Robert said.

"Love you. Are you going to be home late?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so. But, I will let you know if I am going to be" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Okay" Ashley said.

The couple left and went to their classes for the day. Ashley was the first one home that afternoon. She brought home a paper bag. She took out a box of condoms and brought them into her bedroom. Ashley set them in the nightstand. She then started lighting candles. Ashley knew that she and Robert were ready for this next step in their relationship. An hour later, Robert came home and saw that the apartment was only lit by candles. He smiled. Robert placed his books in the living room. Ashley walked into the living room.

"Hey" Ashley said softly.

Robert turned around and smiled. Ashley was wrapped in one of her blankets.

"Hey. What's all this?" Robert asked softly.

"I just thought that we could have a night in" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He noticed that under the blanket Ashley was wearing just her bra and her pajama shorts. Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly. They started moving into Ashley's bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom, Robert sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Are we ready for that?" Robert asked.

"We've talked about it. Are you ready for that?" Ashley asked.

"I asked you first" Robert said.

"I want to do this with you, Rob. I love you" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Are you ready for that?" Ashley asked again.

"I'm ready" Robert said looking into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley nodded. Robert had grabbed his protection and put it on. Clothes were discarded. Ashley and Robert had sex for the first time. Later that night, Robert and Ashley were laying in Ashley's bed. Robert looked at Ashley. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. Ashley smiled.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Ashley snuggled deeper into Robert's chest.

"I love you so much, Rob" Ashley said.

"I love you too, baby. So much" Robert said.

Ashley and Robert had talked about everything after their activities.

"Feeling okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded against Robert's bare chest. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly. A week later, Robert and Ashley were at Easton's game. They were sitting with the Bolton family. Robert and Troy were both yelling from the stands. Everly, Gabriella, and Ashley all rolled their eyes when the Bolton men started yelling out plays.

"You and Rob look like you've gotten a lot closer" Gabriella said.

Ashley smiled.

"Yeah. He's the best" Ashley said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Are you guys talking about senior year and beyond that?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Not yet. We haven't thought that far ahead" Ashley said.

"Do you think that you are going to stay in Albuquerque? Or are you going to go back home?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know yet. I am hoping to stay here. I love it here" Ashley said.

Gabriella nodded. Ashley got up and walked over to where Troy and Robert were standing. Ashley wrapped her arms around Robert's waist. Robert wrapped his arm around Ashley. The Wildcats had won the game. Robert and Ashley were going to over to the Bolton home to hang out for a little while. They got into the car.

"You've been really quiet since the game. Is everything okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley looked into Robert's eyes.

"Your mom kind of scared me" Ashley said.

Robert looked at Ashley.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked concerned.

"She asked me if we had talked about senior year and beyond college. She also started asking me if I was going to stay here or go back home with my parents" Ashley said.

Robert saw how stressed Ashley looked.

"Are you worried about that?" Robert asked.

"I wasn't until she said that" Ashley said.

"She is just trying to make conversation. I'm sorry that she stressed you out" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"It's okay. It just made me stop and think" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"That would make me too" Robert said.

The couple drove to the Bolton home. Once everyone was settled, Robert walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella unloading the dishwasher.

"You scared Ashley" Robert said.

Gabriella's face softened.

"What did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"She said that you scared her. She told me that you asked about the future" Robert said.

Gabriella looked at her eldest son and saw how annoyed he was.

"I didn't know that you guys haven't talked about that" Gabriella said.

"We haven't. We are taking things one step at a time" Robert said.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Rob" Gabriella said.

That afternoon, Ashley came home from class. She walked into the living room and saw Robert watching television. She sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How was class?" Robert asked.

"Fine" Ashley said.

Ashley snuggled into him. Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley kissed him back. Robert looked at Ashley and smiled softly. Ashley smiled. Robert got up.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"I'll be right back" Robert said.

Robert left the room and then came back a minute later. He held up a condom. Ashley blushed. Robert put the condom on. He looked at Ashley. Clothes were discarded. An hour later, Ashley walked back to the couch with a blanket around her bare body. She laid down in Robert's arms.

"Do you see a future with us?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked down at Ashley, who had looked up at him.

"Where did that come from?" Robert asked.

"I just was thinking" Ashley said.

Robert knew that she was thinking about the conversation that she had with his mother.

"Of course I do. Is this about what you and my mom talked about at the game?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"When she brought it up, I shook it off. But, then I'm starting to think about it more" Ashley said.

"What are starting to think about?" Robert asked.

"Our future. I love you Rob, so much" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's head softly.

"I love you too. When we are both ready for that step, then we will get there. Don't let my mom or anyone else try and tell you where we should be. This is our relationship" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's swollen lips. The couple laid in silence.


	7. Commitment

A couple of months later, Robert was working on a paper. He and Ashley had gotten into a fight. Ashley had gone home to stay with her parents for the weekend so that they could cool off. Robert heard the door to his apartment open. Ashley walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. Robert looked up.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing" Robert said.

Ashley walked over to Robert and sat on his bed. They had gotten in a fight about their schedule. It was the beginning of the basketball season and Robert was gone a lot. He would spend a lot of time at his apartment and not with Ashley. Ashley had told Robert about how she felt left out, but he got defensive.

"I'm sorry for not paying more attention. I know that it has been crazy the last couple of weeks" Robert said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Ashley said.

"I deserved it" Robert said.

Ashley shook her head.

"No you didn't" Ashley said.

Robert opened his arms and Ashley moved so that Robert's arm was wrapped around her. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly.

"You need to tell me if I'm not paying attention. I am kind of used to being in my own world" Robert said truthfully.

Ashley nodded.

"Why are you used to it?" Ashley asked.

"My family didn't use to be super close like we are now" Robert said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked

Robert sighed.

"Before my dad was in human resources, he was a business manager. He had multiple different locations of his business that he was in charge of and had to check up on. When my mom was pregnant with me and up until I was a teenager, he would be in and out" Robert explained.

Ashley's face softened.

"It wasn't until my mom finally said that enough was enough. She saw how it hurt me. He would miss a lot. Easton and Everly deserved to have dad there for big things. But, now that I am an adult and experienced all of that, I don't want that to happen with you" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips softly.

"I'm sorry baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay. But, that's why you need to tell me when you feel like I'm not paying attention" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"We will work on it, okay?" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

The next day, Robert went to his parents' house.

"Hey bud" Troy said.

"Hey" Robert said.

"How's school?" Troy asked.

"School is fine. How did you fix everything with mom when I was little?" Robert asked randomly.

Troy looked at Robert.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Ashley and I had gotten in a fight a couple of days ago. After we fought, she went over to her parents' house for the weekend. When she came back home to me, we talked about the fight and we both apologized. But, I realized that there are certain things that I don't pay attention to because there is so much going on" Robert confessed.

Troy sat down and looked at his eldest son.

"You guys are far enough in your relationship where you need to be honest about everything. Mom and I had to learn that when she was pregnant with you. I had to be more present and be there for mom when she needed me. I had to learn how to be there for you and understand how you needed me there even though you were an infant" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"So, for the next time this happens, how should I go about it?" Robert asked.

"Be honest. Always make sure that she knows that you love her and that you are there when she needs you to be" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"And I am sorry that happened" Troy said.

Robert smiled slightly.

"Thanks" Robert said.

That afternoon, Robert walked into the apartment. He smiled when he saw Ashley working on her laptop. Robert walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" Robert said.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"What are you up to?" Robert asked.

"Working on a paper" Ashley said.

"When's it due?" Robert asked kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Next week" Ashley said.

"Good. Come here" Robert said taking Ashley's hand.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"Follow me" Robert said.

Ashley took Robert's hand and got up. She followed her boyfriend to the living room and sat down on the couch. Robert looked at Ashley.

"I love you" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

Robert looked down at his and Ashley's hands. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly. The couple laid in silence.

"Did you have practice?" Ashley asked.

Robert kissed Ashley's head again.

"No. I went to go talk to my dad" Robert said.

"Oh, about what?" Ashley asked.

"About me and our family" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"Are you still upset about our fight?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not upset. I'm just trying to fix things so that they don't happen again" Robert said.

Ashley took Robert's hand and kissed it.

"We are going to fight babe. This was just one that hit a little differently for both of us" Ashley said.

"I just don't want a repeat, you know. I wanted to talk to my dad about it because he went through it with my mom and me" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I appreciate you trying to figure everything out. But, don't let one fight determine how everything will end up" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Yeah" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's cheek. A couple of months later, Robert came home and smiled when he saw Ashley sitting in the kitchen working on her laptop. Robert and Ashley had been dating for almost two years. Robert knew that she was the one. He had gotten her a ring. But, not an engagement ring. It was a promise ring. Robert didn't know how to give it to Ashley so he was just going to play it by ear.

"Hey, baby" Robert said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hey" Ashley said placing her hand on top of Robert's.

"What are we doing?" Robert asked kissing Ashley's shoulder.

"Studying for business math test" Ashley said.

"Oh" Robert said.

"How was school?" Ashley asked.

"It was fine. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said closing her laptop.

Robert sat down next to his girlfriend.

"So, you know how we have been going out for a while" Robert started.

Ashley smiled.

"Yes" Ashley said.

Robert took one of Ashley's hands in his own.

"We've been there for each other through a lot" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah" Ashley said trying to figure out what Robert was trying to say.

"I am really nervous, so this may not come out right" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ashley asked.

Robert's eyes flew wide open.

"God no. No, no, no. I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you" Robert said.

Ashley's filled with tears. Robert took the ring box out of his pocket and set it on the table.

"One day I want to marry you. It won't be soon because we are still in school, but that's my goal" Robert said.

Robert opened the ring box, which had the promise ring inside. Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Robert said.

"Can you put it on me?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded. He took the ring and slid it onto her right ring finger. Ashley looked at the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Rob" Ashley said.

"I thought so too. I promise to always be here for you. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She moved so that she was sitting on Robert's lap. Ashley wrapped her arms around Robert.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head.

"No. It's not an engagement ring. I didn't tell anyone. It's just us that know right now" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"If anyone asks, we would have to tell them" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. That night, Ashley and Robert made love in celebration of the growth of their relationship. A couple of days later, Everly had a dance show. Robert and Ashley were going to meet the Bolton family at the house. Once Robert and Ashley got to the Bolton home, Everly smiled when she saw her older brother.

"Thank you for coming" Everly said.

"We wouldn't have missed it" Robert said hugging his sister.

Ashley hugged Everly. The couple and Everly walked into the living room.

"Hi, guys" Gabriella said.

"Hi mom" Robert said.

Gabriella hugged Robert and Ashley.

"How are you guys?" Gabriella asked.

Robert and Ashley looked at each other and then looked at Gabriella.

"Good. School is okay" Robert said.

"What about you, Ashley?" Gabriella asked.

"School is kind of getting a little intense. There are a lot of business fairs and firms that are looking to hire after we graduate so I've been trying to work hard to keep my grades up" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"But once the spring semester is over, everything will be back to normal" Robert said running his hands through Ashley's hair.

Ashley nodded. Gabriella saw in the corner of her eye a ring on Ashley's finger. She smiled. Gabriella wanted to be respectful and not pry into her son's relationship.

"How are the two of you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"We're fine. Everything is good" Robert said.

Gabriella looked at Robert. As soon as Robert looked at his mother, he knew that she knew about the promise ring.

"Are you guys talking about next year?" Gabriella asked.

Robert blushed. Ashley smiled. Busted.

"I gave Ashley a promise ring a couple of days ago" Robert said.

Troy came into the room.

"I want to marry her one day. Not now. But, in the future. I felt like this was a good time to give it to her because we were fighting about spending time and I was getting worried. I wanted her to know that I would always love her and be there for her" Robert confessed.

Troy smiled.

"Rob-" Troy started.

"No, no one can disagree with it" Robert said.

"Rob" Troy said again.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"Baby" Ashley said softly.

Robert took a deep breath and released it. He turned dark red.

"I need some air" Robert said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head. He kissed Ashley's forehead.

"I'll go with you" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy, who looked at Gabriella.

"We'll be back" Troy said.

Gabriella and Ashley nodded. Troy and Robert walked outside.

"Rob, you know that you can talk to me about this stuff right?" Troy said.

Robert swallowed hard.

"I know that the past affects you. I'm sorry about that. I take full responsibility" Troy said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"I wanted to make sure that she knew that I would always be there for her" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"I know. We aren't mad or upset, Rob. We just didn't know that you felt this way" Troy said.

"I didn't think it needed to be a topic of discussion. This wasn't a proposal" Robert said.

"I know it wasn't. But, don't you think we should talk about this?" Troy asked.

Robert sighed.

"I just want to do this right" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"I know. But, sometimes things just need to happen. You can't push something serious like this just because of an argument" Troy said.

"So then what do I do?" Robert asked.

"Well, you already gave her a ring. She already knows how you feel. I just wouldn't push anything" Troy said.

Robert nodded. Troy placed his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Rob" Troy said.

Robert nodded. The two men walked into the house. The Bolton family left the house and went to Everly's dance show. Once they found their seats, Ashley looked at Robert.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded.

Ashley entwined her fingers with Robert's. She leaned over and kissed Robert's cheek.

"I love you, baby. You and I can deal with your past together. I'm sorry that this got blown up the way it did" Ashley whispered into his ear.

Robert shook his head.

"It's my fault. I was insecure" Robert whispered.

"Let's talk about it tonight when we get home" Ashley whispered.

Robert nodded.

"But, I want you to know that I do still want to marry you one day" Ashley whispered.

Robert smiled. He kissed Ashley's lips.

"Good. Because I still want to marry you one day too" Robert whispered.

Ashley smiled. The couple and the Bolton family watched Everly's dance show. After the show, Robert hugged his little sister.

"Great job, Ev" Robert said.

"Thanks" Everly said.

Ashley hugged Everly. The couple then looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"We are going to head out" Robert said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Robert hugged his parents. The couple then left. Once they got to their apartment, Ashley looked at Robert.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"I just feel weird. We should be happy. But, I'm not" Robert said.

"Your parents just don't want you to give me a ring for the wrong reasons that's all, babe. They want you to be happy. They don't want you to have to think about the past" Ashley said.

"I just thought that we were at a place in our relationship where giving you a ring like that was a good thing" Robert said.

Ashley put both her hands on each side of Robert's face.

"It is a good thing, Rob" Ashley said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

An hour later, Rob had relaxed and was finally a little calmer. Ashley kissed Robert's head softly.

"Feeling a little better?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded. He kissed Ashley's lips.

"Thank you" Robert said softly.

Ashley smiled.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"I love you too" Robert said.


	8. He Put Another Ring On It

A year later, Robert and Ashley had just graduated from the University of Albuquerque. They had officially moved into an apartment together. Robert had gotten a job at a big corporation. Ashley had also gotten a job but at a smaller corporation. They didn't want to go into business together because they didn't want their work to seep into their relationship. One day, Ashley came home and smiled when she saw Robert on the phone. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Robert looked at Ashley and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips softly. Robert wrapped up his phone call and looked at his girlfriend of three years.

"How was the office?" Robert asked.

"Fine. We have a big marketing meeting next week" Ashley said.

"Cool. Do you have more products launching?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"In a couple of weeks" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Do you need me to take a day off to go with you to the launch?" Robert asked.

"You don't have to take the whole day" Ashley said.

"I want to" Robert said.

"That's sweet of you" Ashley said kissing Robert's lips.

Ashley worked for a cosmetic company. She was the head of the marketing team.

"What time do you want to go over to your parents' house?" Robert asked.

"An hour maybe" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Ashley said.

Ashley walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Robert was going to ask Ashley's dad for permission to marry Ashley that night. He was really nervous. The couple got ready to go. Once they arrived at Ashley's parents' house Robert walked over to Ashley's dad, Chris and shook his hand.

"Can we talk for a minute, Chris?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Chris said.

The two men went into Chris's office.

"What's going on, Rob?" Chris asked.

"You know how much I love Ashley. We've been dating for three years now. I wanted to ask for permission and your blessing to marry her" Robert said.

Chris smiled and nodded. Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"You have our permission. You have become family since we met you" Chris said.

Robert smiled.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me" Robert said.

The two men walked out of the office. That night, Robert walked into his parents' house.

"Hey dude" Robert said shaking Easton's hand.

"Hey. Why do you look like a deer in headlights?" Easton asked.

"I just asked Ashley's dad for permission to marry her" Robert said.

"Wow. What did he say?" Easton asked.

"He said that I have his blessing. Now, I just need to choose a ring and figure out when I am going to propose" Robert said.

"Are you going to ask dad for help?" Easton asked.

"Yeah. I know her ring size. It's just the technical stuff that I need help with" Robert said.

Gabriella walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Easton and Robert talking.

"Hi, Rob" Gabriella said.

"Hi mom" Robert said.

"What are you doing home?" Gabriella asked.

"I need to go ring shopping" Robert said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

Easton looked at Robert and then at his mother.

"I'm going to ask Ashley to marry me" Robert said.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Wow. When are you planning to ask her?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But we went over to her parents' house for dinner tonight and I asked her dad for permission" Robert said.

"You're really serious" Easton said.

Gabriella and Robert looked at Easton and then back at each other.

"I know that you and dad had concerns when I gave her the promise ring, so that's why I'm trying to include you more" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled slightly.

"We just love you, Rob. We just didn't want you doing it for the wrong reasons. But, now that we've known Ashley for a while, I can see you guys getting married. I know that your dad would be happy too" Gabriella said.

"Happy about what?" Troy asked as he came into the room.

"I'm going to ask Ashley to marry me" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"When are you going to propose?" Troy asked.

"I don't know yet. But I asked her dad for permission and he gave me his blessing. I need to go look at rings, but I don't really know a lot about engagement rings. I need your help, dad" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"I can help" Troy said.

"Thanks. We can go this weekend if you aren't busy. Ash is going to go to her parents' house for the weekend" Robert said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"My baby is going to get married" Gabriella said kissing Robert's cheek.

"Not yet" Robert said.

"Yeah, but you are going to propose" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled.

"Does she have any idea that you are planning to propose?" Troy asked.

Robert shook his head.

"She's been working on a couple of new products and has been preoccupied" Robert said.

Robert left his parents' house. When he returned to the apartment, Rob smiled when he saw Ashley on her laptop. He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"How's it going, baby?" Robert asked.

"We are trying to figure out launch dates for new products. The production team is still creating products for this launch so we have to push the date back" Ashley said.

Oh. So, that means you have a little more time, right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Good" Robert said kissing Ashley's lips softly.

"Rob, I have work to do" Ashley whined.

"You just said that everything was pushed back" Robert said.

"Yeah, but-" Ashley started.

Robert started kissing Ashley's neck.

"You can finish tomorrow" Robert mumbled.

Ashley looked at Robert, who looked at Ashley.

"Fine" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. Ashley closed her laptop. She then held out her hand to Robert. Robert smiled and took her hand in his own. Ashley stood up and the couple walked into their bedroom. Ashley changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Robert took his shirt and pants off and got into bed. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest.

"You were at your parents' house for a long time. Is everything okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. East was home so I talked to him for a while. My mom and dad heard that I was home and wanted to talk to me too" Robert said.

"Oh. Everly was at dance?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, she has a show coming up I think" Robert said.

"Oh" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Have you ever thought about our future?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked at Ashley.

"How far into the future are we talking about?" Robert asked as he ran his fingers through Ashley's hair.

"Like do you want kids?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled. He kissed Ashley's cheek. He moved so that he was looking directly at Ashley. Ashley looked at Robert.

"Yes. But, if you don't I-" Robert started.

"No, I do. I just didn't know if you did or not" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned over and kissed Ashley's lips.

"How many do you want?" Robert asked.

"I want at least two. One boy and one girl. I know how having a son would mean a lot to you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"It would mean a lot to me. But, if that didn't happen, I would still be just as happy" Robert said.

The couple continued to talk about their future. They fell asleep happy that they were both on the same page. The next day, Everly was going to come over to hang out with Robert and Ashley for the first time in a while. Robert told his parents and Easton not to tell Everly about his plans to propose to Ashley yet. He wanted to tell her himself. Since the pair were so close, Robert felt that it was better to tell his little sister as opposed to her hearing it from someone else in the family. Ashley was currently in the kitchen working on her laptop. Robert came into the kitchen and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"What time is Ev coming over?" Ashley asked.

"An hour. I told my parents that I would go pick her up" Robert said.

"Okay. Do you have a plan of what we are doing?" Ashley asked.

"I thought that we would go out to eat and just hang out. Is that okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

An hour later, Robert picked Everly up from home. Once they were driving, Robert looked at Everly.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Ashley" Robert said as he drove.

"What's going on?" Everly asked.

"I am going to propose to Ashley" Robert said.

Everly squealed.

"Really? When?" Everly asked.

"I don't know yet. I asked her dad for permission and then told mom and dad that I was going to propose. Easton was home so he heard that I was going to. But you were at dance. Also, I felt that since we are so close, I would rather you hear it from me than mom and dad or Easton" Robert said.

Everly smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm really happy for you Rob" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"Thanks, Ev. That's why I wanted to pick you up. I wanted to tell you and not be in the same vicinity as Ashley" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"Did you pick a ring yet?" Everly asked.

Robert shook his head.

"Not yet. Dad is going to help me pick it out" Robert said.

Robert and Everly arrived at the apartment. The couple and Everly spent time together. Everly was so excited for her older brother. A couple of weeks later, Robert had told Ashley that he had made dinner reservations for the two of them that night. Robert was going to propose. He kissed Ashley's cheek.

"I'm going over to my parents' house to pick something up. I'll be right back" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert left the apartment. He drove to his parents' house and parked his car. Robert got out of the car and walked into his parents' house.

"Hey bud" Gabriella said.

"Hey" Robert said.

"Why are you shaking like that?" Gabriella asked.

Robert didn't even notice that he was shaking.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to propose tonight" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled. She hugged her eldest son and felt him stop shaking.

"You excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but also nervous" Robert said.

"She's going to say yes. She loves you so much, Rob" Gabriella said.

"I hope so" Robert said.

"How are you going to do it?" Gabriella asked.

"I am going to take her to dinner at a restaurant where we celebrate our anniversaries" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"That's so cute" Gabriella said.

Troy came into the room and smiled.

"Hey dad, can I have the ring?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and brought the engagement ring downstairs. Robert had asked his father to keep the ring so that Ashley wouldn't find it somewhere in their apartment. Troy handed Robert the ring box.

"You ready for this?" Troy asked.

Robert nodded.

"I think I just want to do it perfectly" Robert said.

"There's not a perfect way to do it. It will be perfect because you are asking the love of your life to marry you. Just be yourself. Don't do anything crazy" Troy said.

Robert smiled slightly. Troy hugged Robert.

"Thanks, dad" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"Go get her wildcat" Troy said.

Robert smiled at the nickname that had been passed down from Troy to Robert when he played basketball at East High. Robert left the house and drove to the apartment. A couple of hours later, Robert was dressed. He was waiting for Ashley to finish getting ready. Robert heard footsteps and smiled when he saw Ashley come into the room.

"You look so beautiful" Robert said kissing Ashley's lips.

"Thank you, baby. Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"Our usual spot" Robert said.

"Dressed up?" Ashley asked.

"Why not? It's just us" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert and Ashley left the apartment. They drove to the restaurant. Once they were seated and had ordered, Robert placed his hand on top of Ashley's.

"Why are you so nervous tonight? Did something happen at work?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head.

"I need to tell you something" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said looking at her boyfriend.

"Over the last few years of us being together, you have helped me grow as a person. I have never been more in love with someone than I am with you, baby. You have been my rock through good and bad times. I honestly fall more and more in love with you every day" Rob started.

Ashley had tears in her eyes.

"We have gone through so much together and I never want it to end. So, I wanted to ask you if you would marry me" Robert said taking out the ring box and opening it.

Ashley had tears running down her face.

"Yes" Ashley said breathlessly.

Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley pulled back slowly.

"A million times, yes. I love you so much, Rob" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley again. Ashley felt Robert shaking. They pulled away. Robert took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"I love you so much" Robert said.

The couple ate and paid their bill. They then drove back to their apartment. Later that night, Ashley and Robert were in bed. Ashley looked at her engagement ring on her finger.

"My dad helped me pick it out. That's why I kept going back and forth from the apartment to my parents' house. I asked your dad for his blessing when we went to dinner over there" Robert said.

"It's beautiful. You asked him that long ago?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded. He kissed Ashley's head softly.

"I wanted to ask him first. I then wanted to tell my family and see how they would react. I asked my dad for help with the ring and here we are" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She snuggled into Robert's chest.

"When you asked me about kids" Ashley said trying to put pieces together.

"I was already planning on proposing then" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips passionately. Clothes were discarded and the couple made love that night and for the first time as an engaged couple.


	9. Things Are Changing

A few weeks later, Robert and Ashley had announced that they were engaged to their families. They all had jumped into wedding planning mode. One day, Ashley came home and saw that Troy, Chad, Eli, Robert, and Easton were all in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"Hey baby. We are looking at the tuxedos that you wanted to look at" Robert said.

"Oh, what do you think?" Ashley asked.

"I like them. I like that everyone has the same vest color" Chad said.

Ashley smiled.

"Cool. Do you need my help with anything?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so" Robert said.

"Okay. Hey, did you pick your best man?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked at Ashley.

"Not yet. I'm still deciding" Robert said.

"You should figure that out today, baby" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and kissed Robert's lips softly. She then left the room. The men continued to figure out wedding party details. An hour later, Troy, Easton, and Robert were talking in the kitchen.

"Hey East" Robert started.

"Yeah?" Easton asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to be my best man" Robert said.

Easton smiled. He walked over to Robert and hugged him. Troy smiled as he watched his two sons hug.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging" Robert said.

"Yes, I would love to be your best man" Easton said.

Robert smiled. The two brothers shook hands. The Bolton men talked for a little while longer. Troy and Easton said goodbye to Ashley and Robert and left the apartment. Robert and Ashley walked into the living room.

"I asked Easton if he would be my best man and he said yes" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"That's great, baby. Now we must figure out the venue and wedding reception details" Ashley said.

"And the date" Robert added.

Ashley nodded. Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too. Ready for bed?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded. She kissed Robert's lips. Robert lifted Ashley up into his arms.

"Rob" Ashley squealed.

Robert carried Ashley into the bedroom and set her gently on the bed. Ashley kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert kissed her and pulled back slowly. The couple changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Ashley had her head on Robert's chest. Robert had his arm around Ashley. A couple of months later, Ashley came home and smiled when she saw Robert and Easton talking about the wedding.

"Hey guys" Ashley said.

"Hey baby" Robert said.

"Hey Ash" Easton said.

"Hey East. What are you guys doing?" Ashley asked.

"Looking at bachelor party stuff" Robert said.

Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing too crazy, Easton" Ashley said.

Easton smiled.

"Don't worry, Ashley. I'll have him home by five AM" Easton joked.

Ashley shook her head. She kissed Robert's cheek.

"Did you ask Ev to be a bridesmaid?" Robert asked.

"Not yet. I was thinking that when she comes over this week, I could ask her" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Easton left the house. A couple of days later, the doorbell rang. Robert walked to the door and opened it and smiled when he saw Everly.

"Hey Ev" Robert said hugging his sister.

"Hey" Everly said.

"How's school?" Robert asked as they walked into the living room.

"School is school" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"Is it going well?" Robert asked.

"It's alright. I'm just trying to adjust" Everly said.

Everly and Easton had just started their first semester of college. Both were going to different schools and it was the first time that they were truly apart.

"You miss East being with you all the time?" Robert asked.

"Kind of. It's like when you moved out and started college" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"You could always text or call him, Ev" Robert said.

"I know. It's just weird" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"You guys are my best friends. It's weird to be away from you" Everly said softly.

Robert smiled. He opened his arms. Everly walked into them. Robert put his head on top of Everly's.

"I love you so much. I know that Easton loves you too. Look at me, I came home from school all the time so that I could see you" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"That's true" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"You guys have half of each other's DNA; you can't live without the other" Robert said.

Everly smiled and nodded.

"If you want, I could tell him how you feel" Robert said.

Everly shook her head.

"I don't want him to know. It will make him feel bad" Everly said.

Ashley came into the room and smiled.

"Hey guys" Ashley said.

Everly looked over at Ashley and smiled.

"Hey Ash" Everly said.

"How's it going, Ev?" Ashley asked.

"Alright" Everly said.

Ashley looked at Robert, who shook his head, meaning not to bring up the topic that he and Everly were just talking about. Ashley looked back at Everly.

"I had a question for you" Ashley said.

"What's up?" Everly asked.

"I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids at the wedding?" Ashley asked.

Everly smiled.

"Really?" Everly asked.

Ashley nodded.

"You are Rob's sister. You are going to be my sister-in-law. You are also my friend. Plus, you can make sure that the boys are on schedule" Ashley said.

"Thank you, Ashley. That's really nice" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"You guys hungry?" Robert asked randomly.

Everly and Ashley looked at Robert and rolled their eyes.

"What? I'm a guy. This conversation is getting a little heavy" Robert said.

"Let's go eat" Ashley said.

The couple and Everly went to go eat. After they ate, Rob drove Everly home. He walked Everly to the door.

"Just talk to him, Ev. He will understand. I'm sure that he is feeling the same way" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"Thanks Rob. I love you" Everly said.

"I love you too" Robert said.

Everly hugged her brother and watched him walk back to his car. She then walked into the house and smiled when she saw Easton sitting in the living room. Easton smiled when he saw Everly. He stood up. Everly walked over to her twin brother and hugged him. Easton hugged her back. The twins stood in silence.

"I missed you" Everly said.

"I missed you too" Easton said.

Gabriella came into the room and smiled.

"He surprised us" Gabriella said.

Everly pulled away and nodded.

"How was dinner with Rob?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. Ashley asked me to be a bridesmaid at the wedding" Everly said.

Gabriella smiled.

"That's exciting" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" Everly said.

Gabriella walked out of the room.

"How is school?" Everly asked.

"Good. It's kind of weird not being in classes with you" Easton said.

Everly nodded.

"I just told Rob that" Everly said.

The two siblings hung out together for the rest of the day. A couple of months later, Robert and Ashley had gotten married. They were currently on their honeymoon in the Maldives. One night, Robert and Ashley had gotten into bed. Ashley snuggled into her husband's chest.

"So, there are a couple of things that we need to talk about" Ashley said.

Robert looked at his wife and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Ashley's bare shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Babies" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"We wanted two, right?" Ashley said.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Do you want to wait?" Ashley asked sensing that he wasn't in the mood.

"I think we should just have fun and if it happens, it happens" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Okay" Ashley said.

"We aren't in a rush, right?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"I think I'm just anxious" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. Ashley looked at Robert.

"Everything is going to be fine" Robert said.

"You make it sound so simple" Ashley said drawing imaginary shapes on Robert's chest.

Robert kissed Ashley's forehead.

"It's a big step. We don't have to start tonight or tomorrow or even a month from now" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I like that we have a plan though" Ashley said.

"Me too" Robert said.

A week later, the newlyweds had come back from their honeymoon. Robert was at his parents' house. Everly walked into the house and smiled when she saw her older brother.

"Hey Ev" Robert said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Everly asked.

"I'm just hanging out. Ashley is at work. I had a half-day" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"How is Ash?" Everly asked.

"She's fine. We've been recovering from our trip" Robert said.

"How was it?" Everly asked.

"It was fun. We spent a lot of time on the beach" Robert said.

"Did you talk about your future?" Everly asked.

Robert looked at Everly, confused.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Like babies and other stuff?" Everly asked.

Robert shook his head.

"Whatever we decide, that's our business. Now that we are married, we don't need to share every little detail" Robert said.

"So, there is a plan for babies" Everly said.

Robert shook her head.

"Everly, stay out of it" Robert said.

Gabriella came into the room.

"Stay out of what?" Gabriella asked.

"Rob was going to tell me about his plan for the future with Ashley" Everly said.

Gabriella looked at her eldest son, who shook his head.

"Ev, leave him alone. That's none of your business" Gabriella said.

"Mom, don't you want to know?" Everly asked.

"I will find out when they decide to tell us. They are married now, Ev" Gabriella said.

Everly sighed. Robert smiled.

"Don't worry, Ev. You will be one of the first to know" Robert said.

Everly shook her head.

"Whatever. I guess I'm not the only girl in your life anymore" Everly said.

Gabriella looked at her daughter.

"Everly, just because Rob's married now doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you or your feelings" Gabriella said.

Robert sat down quietly at the kitchen island. He didn't think getting married would have affected Everly so much.

"You are always going to be my best friend, Ev. I'm always going to love and care about you" Robert said.

"I can't handle this right now" Everly said getting up.

"Everly" Robert started.

Everly walked upstairs and into her room and closed the door. Robert looked at his mother.

"She's sensitive, Rob" Gabriella said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"She's your little sister. It's the same thing that happened when you went to college. She feels left out. But I can't make her feel better. It has to come from you" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"I'll try talking to her" Robert said getting up.

Robert walked upstairs and saw Everly's door closed.

"Ev" Robert called from outside his sister's bedroom.

"Go away" Everly said.

"Everly, I want to talk to you for a minute" Robert said.

Easton came out of his bedroom and looked at Robert.

"What's going on?" Easton asked.

Robert shook his head.

"Everly feels left out" Robert said.

Easton shook his head. He patted his older brother on the back.

"Good luck dude" Easton said.

Robert looked at the door. He tried to see if the door was unlocked. Once Robert found that the door was unlocked, he walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Everly was laying on her bed and turned towards the wall. Robert sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ev, do you want to talk about this?" Robert asked.

Everly shook her head. Robert smiled.

"It will make you feel better" Robert said.

"No, it won't" Everly said.

Robert moved Everly so that she was looking at him.

"I know that things are different now. But that doesn't mean that I won't love you the same. There are certain things that I need to keep between Ashley and me. I am not saying that to hurt you. I just want you to understand what's happening. She's my wife, Ev. There will be things that we can talk about regarding Ash and me. But, until that point, we have to put a line there" Robert said.

"It was just really sudden. It was like one day, everything was out in the open and the next day, the door was closed" Everly said.

Robert nodded.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you. It wasn't my intention. Mom and dad are married so they understand what I am talking about. But I know that we needed to have this talk because you have never experienced this" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"Do you kind of get where I am coming from?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Everly said.

"You still call me if you need to talk" Robert said.

Everly nodded. Robert and Everly finished talking. Everly hugged her older brother. Robert then walked downstairs. Gabriella looked at Robert.

"What did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"She was hurt that everything happened so quickly. I explained to her that it wasn't my intention to close everything off. But now I am married, and Ashley and I have our own life together. It won't be like before where everything about our relationship was open to you guys" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Did she understand that?" Gabriella asked.

Robert nodded.

"Yeah. It's just a transition that needed to happen" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded. Robert left his parents' house and drove home. Once Robert got home, he walked into the living room and sat down next to Ashley, who was on her computer.

"How was the family?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. I had to have a big conversation with Everly" Robert said.

"About what?" Ashley asked shutting her laptop.

"She wanted to know our plans for the future. She wanted me to tell her details and I didn't think that I should have to tell my sister what our plans are. She got upset so I had to talk to her and explain to her how things are changing, and I won't be so open about what happens between you and me" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She leaned over and kissed Robert's cheek.

"She's never been without you" Ashley said.

"I know. I explained to her that she could always call me if she needed to talk" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"It's not like we are telling her that we can never hang out together or anything. We just need our space. Soon, she is going to want her own space and we have to respect that" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"It's a two-way thing too. I have to get used to it too" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert placed Ashley's laptop on the coffee table. Ashley then moved so that she was straddling Robert. She kissed his lips again. Robert wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and kissed her back. Ashley pulled back slowly.

"Bedroom" Ashley mumbled.

Robert nodded. Ashley carefully got off Robert. The couple walked into their bedroom and shut the door. The couple made love into the early morning.


	10. A Big Secret

A couple months later, Ashley found out that she was pregnant. She and Robert were so happy. They were advised by Ashley's doctor to keep the pregnancy to themselves until Ashley had passed the twelve-week mark. One night, Robert walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley sitting up in bed looking at her flat stomach.

"What are we doing?" Robert asked.

"I can't believe there is a baby in here" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Robert kissed Ashley's forehead softly.

"You happy?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"So happy. You are going to be the best daddy" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I don't know about that" Robert said.

"You have helped take care of Everly and Easton since they were born. You always check up on them to make sure that they are doing well. You are like their second dad" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Thanks baby" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"It's the truth" Ashley said.

Robert got into bed. The couple fell asleep. The next day, Robert went to his parents' house. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hi mama" Robert said.

"Hi stranger" Gabriella said.

Robert let his shoulders fall.

"We've been really busy" Robert said knowing what his mother was going to say.

"You could have called or texted us and told us what was going on" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry. It's just been really crazy the last few weeks. Ash has been working long hours. I have been running around at the office. It's a lot" Robert said partially lying to his mother.

Gabriella knew something was going on. But, she didn't want to pry.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? Even though you are all grown up, you are still my son" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled. He walked closer to his mother and hugged her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Robert.

"I know. Hopefully everything will calm down in the next couple weeks" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled. She kissed her eldest son's head. Easton came downstairs and smiled when he saw Robert in the kitchen with their mother.

"Hey" Easton said.

Robert looked over at Easton and smiled.

"Hey dude" Robert said shaking his younger brother's hand.

"I was going to go do some free throws in the backyard" Easton said.

Robert smiled. He let go of his mother and followed Easton to the backyard. The two brothers started doing free throws.

"Something is up with you" Easton said.

Robert looked at Easton.

"Why do you think that?" Robert asked.

"Because you are never this quiet. You are usually telling me what I need to do to improve my footwork" Easton said.

Robert closed his eyes and sighed.

"Promise me that you won't tell mom, dad, or Everly until we are ready to tell them" Robert said.

Easton dropped the basketball.

"What's wrong?" Easton asked.

"Ash is pregnant" Robert said.

Easton smiled.

"Really?" Easton asked.

Robert nodded.

"We found out a couple weeks ago" Robert said.

"Congrats, bro. You guys are going to be great parents" Easton said.

Robert smiled.

"Thanks. It's just a scary concept too" Robert said.

"You took care of Ev and I from the very beginning. We turned out okay" Easton said.

Robert chuckled.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Have you told anyone else?" Easton asked.

Robert shook his head.

"It's early. We wanted to wait until Ashley was further along" Robert said.

Easton nodded.

"Mom and dad are going to be really excited" Easton said.

Robert smiled and nodded. That night, Ashley came home and smiled tiredly when she saw Robert in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey baby" Robert said kissing his wife's lips.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"How was your day?" Robert asked.

"Fine. I'm just really tired" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I will start dinner?" Robert said kissing Ashley's lips again.

Ashley nodded. She walked out of the room. A half hour later, Ashley returned to the kitchen in a pair of sweats and one of Robert's sweatshirts.

"I told Easton about the baby" Robert said.

"Rob, we were going to wait to tell them" Ashley said.

"I told him not to tell my parents and Everly. I just needed to tell someone. I felt that Easton was the safest" Robert said.

Ashley sighed.

"I'm sorry baby" Robert said.

"Don't tell anyone else, please" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley took a deep breath and released it.

"I've never done this before-" Robert started.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting so agitated" Ashley said.

Robert stopped what he was doing and moved closer to his wife. He wrapped his arms around Ashley. Ashley placed her head on Robert's shoulder.

"It's just a process" Robert said.

Ashley nodded against his shoulder. She looked at Robert and kissed his lips.

"I won't tell anyone else until we get the okay" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She kissed Robert's lips again. A couple weeks later, Gabriella and Troy had invited Robert and Ashley over for dinner. Easton and Everly were home for the weekend. Robert walked into the bedroom and saw how sick Ashley looked. She had been having really bad morning sickness.

"Do you want me to cancel?" Robert asked for the third time.

"You go to dinner with the family. I will stay here" Ashley said.

"Babe, I want to help if you aren't feeling well" Robert said.

"I'm fine. I'm just really nauseated and tired" Ashley said.

Robert sighed.

"Go have dinner with your family. If they ask anything, just tell them that I wasn't feeling well and didn't want you to miss out on being with them" Ashley said.

"My mom will probably call you" Robert said.

"Then let her call me. I will stick to that story" Ashley said.

"Okay, you win. But, call me if you feel worse" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Don't worry" Ashley said.

Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

"And I love you, whoever you are" Robert said placing his hand on Ashley's flat stomach.

Ashley smiled.

"Go before you are late" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said kissing Ashley one last time.

Robert left the house. He drove to his parents' house and parked his car. Robert walked to the front door and opened it. He walked in and smiled when he saw his father.

"Hey" Robert said.

"Hey. Where's Ashley?" Troy asked.

"She's not feeling well. She didn't want me to miss out on anything so she told me to come" Robert said.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She just has a bug or something" Robert said.

Gabriella came into the living room and smiled.

"Hi Rob, where's Ashley?" Gabriella asked.

"She isn't feeling well" Robert said.

"Oh. We could have rescheduled if you needed to stay home with her" Gabriella said.

"She told me that I should come" Robert said.

"I told her that you would probably be calling her later" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled at how well her eldest son knew her. Troy and Gabriella dropped the subject. Easton and Everly had come over an hour later. The Bolton family had dinner together. Later that night, Robert came home and smiled when he saw Ashley in the kitchen dressed in one of his shirts. He walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey, anything happen while I was gone?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled and shook her head. She walked over to Robert and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley pulled back slowly.

"How was dinner?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. My parents asked about you. I told them that you had a bug" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's forehead softly.

"No problem. How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Fine. Just a little tired and nauseated" Ashley said.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled and shook her head.

"Just stay here with me" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Okay. Nice shirt" Robert said changing the subject.

Ashley giggled.

"I wanted to wear something comfortable" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I like you wearing my shirts. It's cute" Robert said.

"You will probably be missing some shirts in the near future" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Did you eat?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

The couple went into their bedroom. Ashley got into bed. Robert took his pants and shirt off and climbed into bed. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest.

"Did they suspect anything?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head.

"I just told them that you had a bug and that you wanted me to go" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"But I am sure that the topic has come up. If not from them, then from Ev or Easton" Robert said.

"I thought you told East not to tell?" Ashley asked.

"I did. But, Ev and my parents may have thought about you getting pregnant" Robert said.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Don't overthink it. If they think that something is going on, then they will ask" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Plus, I kind of like having the baby be our little secret for a while. It's our first time being able to keep something big like this to ourselves" Robert said.

Ashley nodded and snuggled closer to Robert.

"Once we announce that you are pregnant, I'm sure our parents will understand why we kept it to ourselves for a while. It's a legitimate reason" Robert said.

"Yeah. Our parents will be so happy" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley kissed Robert's lips. Robert pulled away slowly. The couple fell asleep. A couple days later, Ashley had opened the door after a long day at the office. She walked into the house and heard a couple of voices. Ashley walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Gabriella sitting in the kitchen with Robert.

"Hi Ashley" Gabriella said.

Ashley smiled.

"Hi Gabi" Ashley said.

Gabriella hugged her daughter-in-law.

"How was the office, babe?" Robert asked.

"Fine. I just had a lot of paperwork to do" Ashley said.

Robert wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist.

"Mom was just stopping by to say hi" Robert said.

"Oh" Ashley said.

"Rob said that you have been sick for the passed couple of weeks" Gabriella said.

Ashley looked at Robert and then at her mother-in-law.

"Yeah. I think I'm really stressed out at work with all the products launches that we are doing this month" Ashley said.

"Oh. How many products are you launching this month?" Gabriella asked.

"Five" Ashley said.

"So a lot of ads?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Plus, we needed to get enough people to model for the ads too" Ashley said.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

The couple and Gabriella talked for a little while longer. An hour later, Gabriella left the apartment. Robert looked at Ashley, who had lied down on the couch.

"You could have given me a heads up that your mom was here" Ashley said.

"She showed up unexpectedly. I didn't know how long you were going to be at the office" Robert said.

Ashley sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Tired. I think I am going to go and take a nap" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips.

"I love you. Yell if you need me" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She kissed Robert's lips again.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

Ashley got up and walked to the bedroom and took a nap. A couple weeks later, Everly was at Robert and Ashley's. Robert and Everly had their monthly dinner.

"So, what's been going on?" Robert asked.

"School" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"When are you graduating?" Robert asked.

"A year and a half" Everly said.

"Are you getting excited?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, but at the same time, it's kind of scary" Everly said.

Robert nodded.

"I was scared when I was about to graduate too. It's normal. You are no longer a child or a teenager. You are a full-fledged adult" Robert said.

"Yeah. We will see how it goes" Everly said.

Robert was texting Ashley, who was upstairs. She didn't want to bother Robert and Everly. Ashley was having a lot of morning sickness. She would update Rob on how she was feeling.

"Is Ashley working late today?" Everly asked

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she has a lot of work to do. She was just updating me on how everything was going at the office" Robert lied.

"You know that you suck at lying" Everly said.

Robert raised his eyebrow and looked at his younger sister.

"There are things that are going on that you don't need to know yet" Robert said.

"What kind of things?" Everly asked.

"None of your business type of things" Robert said.

Everly shook her head.

"We don't keep secrets from each other" Everly said.

Robert sighed and then looked at his sister.

"I know. But, this is one thing that I need to keep to myself" Robert said.

Everly nodded. Robert knew that Everly was hurt when he placed that boundary.

"Okay. I'll get out of your hair then" Everly said standing up.

"Ev" Robert said.

Everly walked to the door. Robert followed her.

"Just leave me alone" Everly said.

Everly opened the door and left the house. Robert sighed. He walked upstairs and went into the bedroom.

"Everly is mad at me" Robert said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because she knows that we are hiding something" Robert said.

Ashley saw how frustrated Robert looked.

"Two weeks, Rob. Two weeks and we can tell our families" Ashley said.

"I know. I just hate fighting with Everly" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"Do you want to go over and talk to her?" Ashley asked.

"I should. But, at the same time, I need to give her some space" Robert said.

Robert picked up his keys.

"I'll come with you" Ashley said.

"You sure?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley and Robert left the house. They drove to the Bolton home. Ashley and Robert walked into the house. Gabriella saw the couple and smiled.

"Hi guys. Everly ran in a couple minutes ago" Gabriella said.

"Did she say anything to you?" Robert asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"No, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing" Robert said.

Robert and Ashley walked upstairs. Robert knocked on Everly's bedroom door.

"Ev, we need to talk to you" Robert said.

"You obviously do not" Everly said.

Robert rolled her eyes.

"Everly, open the door so we can talk" Ashley said.

Everly opened the door and looked at her older brother and sister-in-law.

"What do you need to say?" Everly asked annoyed.

Robert looked at Ashley, who looked back at him and nodded.

"Can we come in and talk?" Robert asked.

Everly stepped to the side and the couple walked into the room. Robert shut the door behind them. They all sat down on Everly's bed. Robert sighed.

"Ev, we've talked about this before. You have to understand that now that I'm married, there are things you are not going to know about because that's Ash and my business" Robert started.

Everly was about to say something, but Robert stopped her.

"Let me finish. Ashley is pregnant" Robert said softly.

Everly looked at Robert and Ashley.

"Really?" Everly asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"We didn't want to tell you until after I had my twelve week appointment. But since this argument came up, we knew that it wouldn't get solved without telling you what was going on" Ashley said.

"We needed to make sure Ashley and the baby were both healthy before we told anyone. Mom and dad don't know. Easton knows because he thought I was acting weird a couple weeks ago. But, I made him promise not to tell you or mom and dad" Robert said.

Everly hugged Robert. Robert hugged Everly.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"You have to trust me, Ev. If something is going on and it involves you or us, we will let you know when we feel it's okay" Robert said.

Everly nodded against her brother's shoulder. She pulled away and hugged Ashley.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad now?" Everly asked.

"We probably have to now" Robert said.

"Sorry" Everly said.

Robert and Ashley smiled.

"It's okay, Ev. It's not your fault" Ashley said.


	11. The First Appointment

Robert and Ashley walked downstairs after talking to Everly. They went into the kitchen and saw Gabriella unloading the dishwasher and Troy on his laptop.

"We need to tell you both something" Robert said.

Gabriella looked up at the couple and then at Troy. Robert motioned for his mother to sit down next to his father. Robert and Ashley sat across from them. Robert looked at Ashley, who looked back at him and smiled softly. Robert squeezed Ashley's hand supportively. Ashley looked at her in-laws.

"I'm pregnant" Ashley said.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded. Gabriella got up and hugged Ashley. Troy shook Robert's hand.

"How far along are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Ten weeks. We were going to wait two more weeks but Rob and Ev got into an argument and we needed to tell her" Ashley said.

Gabriella looked at Robert, who smiled.

"Congratulations, guys" Gabriella said.

"Thanks, mom" Robert said.

Gabriella hugged Robert. The two couples talked for a little while longer. Later that night, Ashley walked into the kitchen and saw Robert cooking. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Okay. A little tired, but I'm okay" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Do you feel a little better after talking to Everly?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Ev is sensitive. She and East are close by nature. They are twins. But she and I were always close. I always protected her. She was always there for me. Even when I didn't want her to. So, this was something that I couldn't ignore" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"She loves you so much and I know that she appreciated us coming over and telling her" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"She loves you too" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Seeing you with Everly and hearing about your bond with her shows me how amazing of a dad you are going to be to this baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips.

"That means a lot to me. Thanks, baby" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. A couple of weeks later, Ashley had her first ultrasound. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Robert making himself a cup of coffee. Ashley walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning baby" Ashley said.

Robert looked at his wife and smiled.

"Morning baby. How are you feeling? Did you get sick?" Robert asked.

"I'm a little nauseous. But I haven't thrown up" Ashley said.

Robert took a sip of his coffee and placed it on the counter. He turned to Ashley and wrapped his arms around her. Ashley laid her head on Robert's chest and sighed. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly.

"You excited to see the baby?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm nervous too" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's temple.

"I'm going to be here every step of the way" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's chest.

"Thanks. I would make you even if you weren't" Ashley said.

Robert chuckled. The couple got ready to go to Ashley's appointment. A couple of hours later, Ashley and Robert were in an exam room waiting for Ashley's doctor to arrive. Ashley looked at Robert and how nervous he was. She knew that he would never admit it. She placed her hand on Robert's shoulder.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Robert said.

Ashley leaned over and kissed Robert's lips softly. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A woman who was probably in her late thirties walked into the exam room with a file. She had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hi, Ashley" the doctor said.

Ashley smiled.

"Hi" Ashley said.

Dr. Klein turned to Robert.

"I'm Dr. Klein. You must be dad" Dr. Klein said.

Robert smiled.

"Yeah. I'm Rob" Robert said shaking Dr. Klein's hand.

This was the first time that Robert had come to an appointment like this. Ashley had gone alone to the first appointment.

"How are you feeling, Ashley?" Dr. Klein asked.

"I'm okay. A little nauseous, but it hasn't been too bad" Ashley said.

Dr. Klein asked Ashley a few more questions. She then asked Ashley to lie back on the exam table. Ashley looked at Robert, who looked at her and smiled. Ashley held out her hand and Robert took it in his own. Dr. Klein placed a blanket over Ashley's lower body and raised her gown above her bellybutton. She then squeezed some gel onto Ashley's stomach and then took a wand and started moving it around. Dr. Klein had moved the monitor so that the couple couldn't see for a couple of moments. Ashley squeezed Robert's hand. Robert leaned over and kissed her temple. Dr. Klein moved the wand around Ashley's stomach a couple of times and then moved the monitor back in its original position.

"See that dot?" Dr. Klein asked.

Ashley and Robert looked at the monitor and nodded.

"That's your baby" Dr. Klein said.

Ashley and Robert smiled. Dr. Klein pointed out the baby's features. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly. Ashley looked at Robert smiled.

"I love you" Robert said against her temple, kissing it again.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

Dr. Klein turned off the ultrasound and looked at the couple.

"I will go print a couple of pictures for you and I will be right back" Dr. Klein said.

"Okay" the couple said.

Dr. Klein took her gloves off and washed her hands and left the room. Ashley sniffled. Robert smiled softly.

"You happy, baby?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. She looked at her husband with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" Robert said wiping a tear away from her face.

"It's happy tears, I promise" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"It was pretty cool to see the baby" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Klein came back into the room. She did a brief exam and told Ashley and Robert what to expect in the next four weeks. When the couple finally got into the car, Robert looked at Ashley.

"So, human grower, where to?" Robert asked.

Ashley giggled.

"Ev wanted to see the sonogram and so did your mom" Ashley said.

"So, my parents' house it is" Robert said.

Robert was about to start the car when Ashley put her hand on top of his. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly, but passionately. Robert pulled away slowly and then kissed her again. Ashley pulled back slowly.

"What was that for?" Robert asked.

"For being you. I love you so much and I can't wait to have this baby with you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too, so much. I can't wait to have this baby with you too, Ash" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and sighed. Robert started driving to his parents' house. Once they arrived, the couple walked into the house. Troy was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Hey, guys" Troy said.

Troy stood up and hugged Ashley and shook Robert's hand.

"What are you guys up to?" Troy asked.

"We just came from the doctor" Robert said.

Troy looked at his eldest son and daughter-in-law.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

The couple nodded.

"Yeah. We have a sonogram" Ashley said.

Troy smiled.

"Your mom should be home any minute from the office" Troy said.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple and Troy walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Who is playing?" Robert asked looking at the television.

"U of A and Stanford" Troy said.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella walked into the house and went into the living room and smiled when she saw Robert and Ashley.

"Hi, guys" Gabriella said.

"Hi mom" Robert said.

"Hi Gabi" Ashley said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley handed Gabriella the sonogram. Gabriella took the sonogram and looked at it and smiled.

"Is it healthy?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. So far so good" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Are you guys thinking about looking for a house?" Gabriella asked.

"We haven't talked about it. But we know that we are going to need more space when the baby comes" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. Ashley looked at her husband and smiled. Robert smiled. An hour later, the couple went back to their apartment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked noticing how quiet his wife was.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"It's just stressful" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"She's just trying to help, baby. That's all. We don't need to move" Robert said.

Ashley took a deep breath and released it.

"It put things a little more in perspective though" Ashley said.

Robert motioned for Ashley to follow him into the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"We are going to need more space but it's not an emergency to move. I just hadn't even thought about it until your mom brought it up" Ashley continued.

Robert nodded.

"I get it. Maybe after the baby comes, we could start looking at houses" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Robert said.

A couple of weeks later, Ashley and Robert were at Easton's basketball team try-outs with his parents. Everly had stayed behind since Robert and Easton's childhood both consisted of countless basketball games and practices. Troy and Robert sat together while Gabriella and Ashley sat together further up in the bleachers of the U of A stadium.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked her daughter-in-law.

"I'm feeling okay. I've been having a lot of morning sickness. Rob is a big help when I get sick. We have developed a new routine. He's learned what my stomach can handle and what it can't" Ashley said placing her hand on her flat stomach. Gabriella smiled.

"Good. If he doesn't help you out, you let me know. I'll talk to him" Gabriella said.

Ashley smiled.

"He's been great so far. I've had to cut out a lot of different foods because I just can't handle the smell. Since I can't handle the smell, he has also cut those foods out too" Ashley said.

Gabriella smiled.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything" Gabriella said.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I think we are just trying to figure everything out" Ashley said.

Gabriella nodded.

"We decided that we want to look for a house after the baby is born" Ashley said.

"How are you feeling about that?" Gabriella asked.

"I am excited to move into a house but at the same time, we have made a lot of memories in the apartment" Ashley said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I felt that way too before Troy and I moved into this house. But you will get used to it. Plus, when the baby is here and is crying, it will give the three of you space. If the baby cries and Rob gets the baby, he could bring the baby into a different room that is not your bedroom" Gabriella said.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, that's true" Ashley said.

"What are we talking about ladies?" Robert asked kissing Ashley's cheek and handing her a bottle of water.

"The baby" Ashley said taking a sip of water and handing the bottle back to her husband.

Robert smiled.

"Ashley told me that you guys are going to look for a house after the baby comes" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"We want more space so that we aren't constantly in one room all the time" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded.

"That will be nice" Gabriella said.

The couple nodded. The Bolton family continued to watch Easton's basketball try-outs. That night, Ashley was cleaning the kitchen in her pajamas. Robert walked into the kitchen and started helping her put things away.

"I talked to Ev. She said that she may come by this weekend if we weren't doing anything" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Baby" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"I can finish it from here. You go rest" Robert said.

"I can do it" Ashley said.

Robert observed how exhausted his wife looked.

"Ash" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"I can do it. It's not a big deal. You had a long day today" Robert said.

Ashley sighed and gave in. She handed Robert the cleaning supplies that she was using and kissed Robert's cheek.

"Thanks, baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"No problem" Robert said.

Ashley left the kitchen. Robert cleaned the rest of the kitchen and shut off the light. He then walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw that Ashley was in bed asleep. Robert got ready to go to sleep and climbed into bed. He kissed Ashley's forehead softly. Robert then fell asleep. The next morning, Ashley was the first one awake. She went into the bathroom and did her morning sickness routine, which consisted of throwing up, brushing her teeth, and taking a shower. Ashley then went into the kitchen and made herself a piece of toast. A couple of minutes later, Robert walked into the kitchen.

"I heard you get up earlier, are you okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Just feel sick today" Ashley said.

Robert wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Robert asked.

"Just stay home today" Ashley said.

"We can do that. We can find a couple of movies and just lounge today" Robert said.

Ashley nodded against him.

"Where do you feel sick?" Robert asked.

"Stomach, throat and my body aches" Ashley mumbled.

Robert leaned down and kissed Ashley's cheek a couple of times.

"I love you" Robert mumbled into her ear.

"I love you too" Ashley mumbled back.

The doorbell rang and Robert sighed.

"Go back to bed. I'll get the door" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

The couple went their separate ways. Robert went to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Everly.

"Hey, how's it going?" Everly asked.

"Good. Everything's okay. Ash is feeling sick, so we've been hanging around the house" Robert said.

"Is she okay?" Everly asked.

"Yeah. She's just having a lot of morning sickness and it's been hard. What's going on with you? We missed you last night at East's try-outs" Robert said as the siblings walked into the apartment.

"I've been busy with school stuff" Everly said.

"Oh. Is there anything you need to tell your older brother about?" Robert asked.

Everly smiled. She hugged her brother.

"I've missed you" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"I've missed you too. It's been crazy around here. Between Ash and the pregnancy and my stuff, it's a lot" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"But, I'm happy for you guys. You are going to be an amazing dad. You have protected me all these years and I know that you will continue to with your baby" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"Thanks, Ev. That means a lot to me" Robert said.

"Of course. But I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just wanted to stop by and say hi" Everly said.

Robert walked Everly to the door. The two siblings hugged and promised to keep in touch. Robert went back into the bedroom and saw that Ashley was asleep. He smiled and let her sleep.


	12. Robert and Ashley's First Crisis

A couple weeks later, Ashley was four and a half months pregnant. The morning sickness that she had experienced was starting to disappear. However, weight gain and hormonal changes took its place. One day, Ashley was in the kitchen when she heard the door open.

"Ashley?" Robert called.

"Kitchen" Ashley said.

Robert walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Ashley cutting vegetables. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi" Robert said.

"Hi. How was your meeting?" Ashley asked.

"It was fine. How was everything here?" Robert asked wrapping his arms around Ashley's expanding bump and setting his head on her shoulder.

"Fine. My mom called and I talked to her for a little bit. East called and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out" Ashley said.

"Oh. I can call him back tomorrow. What did your mom say?" Robert asked.

"She asked how I was feeling and how everything was going" Ashley said.

"Did you tell her our plans about finding out the sex of the baby?" Robert asked.

The couple had discussed whether they would find out the sex of the baby and announce it to their families or find out the sex and keep it to themselves until the baby is born. They had settled on finding out the sex and waiting until the baby was born to tell their families.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"My mom asked if we were going to find out" Robert said.

"What did you tell her?" Ashley asked.

"I told her our plans. She said that she and my dad waited until I was born" Robert said.

"So, you feel good about waiting to tell everyone?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded.

"Yeah. It will be a moment that we will always remember" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly. Ashley kissed Robert back.

"When is your next appointment?" Robert asked.

"Two weeks" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. That night, Robert crawled into bed and unconsciously Ashley snuggled into his chest.

"How are you feeling today?" Robert asked kissing Ashley's temple.

"A little emotional. I gained a couple more pounds" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's forehead softly.

"Don't we want that?" Robert asked.

"To be emotional?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be gaining more weight?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, but it's happening so fast" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"You look so beautiful Ash. I mean it" Robert said lovingly.

Ashley sighed.

"Does gaining weight suck? Yeah. But our baby is safe and healthy" Robert said.

Ashley moved closer to Robert.

"I can always count on you to make feel better even though I feel like crap" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips.

"I hope that I made you feel a little better" Robert said.

"You did. Thank you" Ashley said kissing Robert's lips again.

"Were you emotional about gaining the weight?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"As soon as I saw that I gained the weight, I was happy because I realized the baby was getting bigger. But then I was sad because I didn't want your feelings for me to go away- "Ashley started.

"Never. I love you so much, baby. So much. You never have to question that" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Feeling better?" Robert asked.

Ashley responded by kissing her husband's lips softly. Robert kissed Ashley's lips and then pulled back slowly.

"Thanks for talking to me about how you've been feeling" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

The couple kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. The next day, Robert had finished work early. He went over to his parents' house. Robert walked through the side gate to the backyard and started shooting free throws. Forty-five minutes later, Troy walked out to the backyard. He sat down in a chair that was out of the way and watched his eldest son shoot free throws.

"Hi bud" Troy said.

Robert turned around and looked at his father.

"Hi" Robert said.

"I know that you didn't come all the way over here at two in the afternoon to do a bunch of lay-ups" Troy said.

Robert nodded. Troy smiled. He patted the seat next to him. Robert sat down and sighed.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Ashley's been really emotional lately. I never know how to make her feel better. She thought that because she was gaining weight, my feelings for her were going to go away" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"She's in that stage of her pregnancy where things like that will come up. You just need to tell her that you love her and that she's beautiful. Hold her when she cries. Listen to her when she's angry" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"Was mom like that?" Robert asked.

Troy nodded.

"Yeah. She was emotional because I would be gone a lot. When we found out she was pregnant with you, she went on a couple of my oversight trips just so that she could be with me. But as things progressed, she stayed home, and Uncle Chad and Aunt Tay would check on her. She told me how she was grateful that they were there helping. But she wanted me there. We got into a lot of fights" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"It's normal for you to feel helpless and scared about what's going on. I know that I felt that way with all three of you" Troy said.

"It's just a weird feeling" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"But you will get the hang of it. Communication is key. Being there when she needs you" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"Thanks dad" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"You can always talk to me if you don't know what to do or if you are scared, Rob" Troy said.

Robert nodded. Gabriella walked out to the backyard.

"Hey bud" Gabriella said kissing her son's cheek.

"Hi mama" Robert said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"Pregnancy" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"What about it?" Gabriella asked.

"Ash is starting to gain weight and she got emotional. She thought that I wouldn't be attracted to her because of it" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"It's normal, Rob" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"Yeah, dad and I were talking about it" Robert said.

"You just have to be there when she needs you to be" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded. The couple and Robert talked for a while. Robert left the Bolton home and drove home. Once he got home, Ashley was in the living room watching television. Robert walked into the living room and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek softly.

"You are home early" Ashley said.

"You are home early too" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"What are you doing home so early?" Ashley asked.

"I stopped by my parents' house to talk to my dad" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"About everything?" Ashley asked.

"Everything?" Robert asked.

"All the changes that have been happening" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's head softly.

"I just needed some advice from someone that has had kids" Robert said.

"What kind of advice?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked at his pregnant wife. Her hair was everywhere. Her belly was growing by the minute. She had rings around her eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you" Robert said honestly.

"I'm not trying to" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Sometimes, I feel helpless with what you are going through. I wish I could be better at knowing what to do when you are emotional" Robert confessed.

"Rob" Ashley said softly.

Robert looked at his wife. Ashley took his hand in her own.

"All I want is for you to be with me. You already do that so well. I love you and I appreciate everything you have been doing" Ashley said.

"I love you too" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"You okay otherwise?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled.

"I should be asking you that question" Robert said leaning down and kissing Ashley's expanding stomach.

"I'm fine. Just achy" Ashley said.

Robert sat back up and kissed Ashley's forehead.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Where do you feel achy?" Robert asked.

"My back" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I'm sorry baby. Tonight, I can give you a nice massage" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips softly.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too" Robert said.

That night, Ashley was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She took her clothes off and froze. There was blood on her jeans and underwear. Her legs started to feel like jelly.

"Rob" Ashley called shakily.

"Yeah, baby?" Robert asked through the closed bathroom door.

"I'm bleeding" Ashley said shakily.

Robert's heart started racing. But he knew that he had to be calm for Ashley.

"Can I come in?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert opened the door and saw Ashley in her bra and her underwear. He saw the blood on his wife's underwear and jeans.

"What do we do?" Ashley asked.

Robert closed his eyes and thought of what to do.

"We are going to go to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, we will call Dr. A" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She changed into fresh clothes and the couple left the house.

"I'll call my parents and yours once you get admitted" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

As Robert drove, Ashley called Dr. A and told her what was going on. She told Ashley that she would meet them at the hospital. Once the couple got to the hospital, Ashley was taken to an exam room. They would not allow Robert to go with her. Robert was waiting in the waiting room. He called Ashley's parents and let them know what was going on. Robert then called Troy.

"Dad, can you come to the hospital? I need you" Robert said.

Twenty minutes later, Robert saw his father walk into the emergency room waiting room. Troy sat down next to Robert.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"We were getting ready for bed and Ash went into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she calls me and tells me that she's bleeding" Robert said.

"Did you guys call her doctor?" Troy asked.

Robert nodded.

"I just want to know what's going on" Robert said.

"You will soon, bud" Troy said.

"Thanks for coming" Robert said.

Troy smiled.

"I'm glad you called me. She's going to be okay" Troy said.

An hour and a half later, Robert was pacing. Troy let him pace. He knew how worried Robert was. A nurse that had long black hair and that was probably in her mid-forties came into the waiting room.

"Family of Ashley Bolton" the nurse called.

Troy nodded at Robert. Robert took a deep breath and released it. He got up and followed the nurse.

"Is she okay?" was the first question that he asked the nurse.

"Her placenta separated which is why she was bleeding. She lost some blood but isn't in any pain. It's called placenta previa" the nurse said.

"How do we fix it?" Robert asked.

"Dr. A will talk about treatment options with you once she arrives. But, for now, Ashley will be moved to the OB floor in a couple hours" the nurse said.

Robert nodded.

"Can I see her?" Robert asked.

"Of course" the nurse said.

Robert and the nurse walked to Ashley's hospital room. Robert walked into the room and saw Ashley hooked up to several monitors that were monitoring her and the baby. Ashley looked at her husband.

"Ash" Robert said breathlessly.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears. Robert walked over to the bed and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Did the nurse tell you what's going on?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded sympathetically.

"How are you doing, baby?" Robert asked.

Ashley closed her eyes and tears ran down her face.

"Ash look at me, baby" Robert said.

Ashley opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"When Dr. A comes, let's figure out how to treat before we think the worst, okay?" Robert said.

"How can I not think the worst-case scenario?" Ashley asked tearfully.

"We don't know a lot about it yet. This may be a minor thing" Robert said.

Ashley shrugged. Robert smiled sympathetically.

"My dad is here. Is it okay if I bring him back here?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back" Robert said kissing Ashley's forehead.

Robert left the hospital room and walked to the waiting room. He looked at his father, who looked back at him. Robert motioned for Troy to follow him. Troy got up and followed his eldest son. The two men walked to Ashley's hospital room.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Okay considering all of this stuff that is happening" Ashley said.

Troy smiled sympathetically.

"You are in good hands. We're all here for you guys" Troy said.

Ashley smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks dad" Robert said.

"Your mom will probably call you later and ask how everything is going" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"I'll walk you out" Robert said.

Troy nodded. The two men walked out of the hospital room.

"Call us if you need anything" Troy said.

"I will. Thank you again for coming, dad" Robert said.

Troy smiled. He hugged Robert. Robert held onto Troy. Troy held Robert once he heard his eldest son start crying. Troy rubbed Robert's back.

"I just am scared for her and the baby. This is our first baby and first time going through something like this. I wanted to hold it together and be strong for her" Robert cried.

"I know, bud. Before we jump to any conclusions, let's wait to hear the final word from her doctor and we will take it from there" Troy said.

Robert sniffled and nodded.

"Alright. Do you want me to stay or are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I'm okay" Robert said.

"Okay" Troy said.

The two men pulled away. Troy left the hospital. The next day and after meeting with Dr. A, Ashley was discharged from the hospital. Once the couple got home, Robert's phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw that his mother was calling.

"Hello?" Robert answered.

"Hi bud. Is this a bad time?" Gabriella asked.

"We just got home" Robert said.

"How's she doing?" Gabriella asked.

"She's doing the best she can right now" Robert said.

"Do you want me to come over?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe later tonight or tomorrow. I think that she is trying to absorb all the information still" Robert said.

"Okay. If you need me, let me know" Gabriella said.

"Thanks mama. I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Robert and Gabriella hung up. Robert walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley getting a fresh set of clothes and a towel.

"Happy to be home?" Robert asked.

Ashley looked at Robert and smiled.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked deeper into the room and sat on their bed.

"You know that you can talk to me about all of this right?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled. She walked over to Robert and kissed his lips softly.

"I know. Thank you. I think that I'm just emotionally exhausted because this whole situation was so stressful" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"My mom said that she might come by later if you were okay with it. She wanted to see you" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I'll let you go take your shower" Robert said.

"Baby?" Ashley called.

Robert looked at Ashley.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" Ashley said.

"This wasn't your fault. We are going to get through this" Robert said.

Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley hugged her husband. Robert wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"I love you too" Robert said.


	13. Take It Day By Day

A couple of days later, Robert had stayed close to home so that he could keep an eye on Ashley. One day, the doorbell rang. Robert walked to the front door and opened and smiled when he saw Easton and Everly.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"We were worried about Ash and wanted to come by and see if she wanted some company" Everly said.

Robert smiled. He let the twins walk into the apartment.

"How's she holding up, Rob?" Easton asked.

"She's up and down. But, I've been keeping an eye on her" Robert said.

"Is she up for any visitors? If not, we can get out of your hair" Everly said.

"Let me go ask" Robert said.

Robert went into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Ashley walking out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?" Ashley asked.

"East and Ev. They wanted to come over and make sure that you were okay" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"That's sweet of them" Ashley said.

"Yeah. Do you want to come out and see them?" Robert asked.

"Yeah " Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert wrapped his arm around his wife and the couple left the bedroom and walked into the living room. Everly and Easton smiled when they saw their sister-in-law walk into the living room. Everly stood up and hugged her. Ashley hugged her back. Everyone sat down on the couches in the living room.

"Dad told us what happened. Are you okay?" Everly asked.

Ashley smiled.

"I will be. It was just really scary and still is" Ashley said.

"We are here if you need anything" Easton said.

Robert smiled.

"Thanks, guys. You don't-" Ashley started.

"We do. Rob took care of us, gave us advice throughout our childhood, he was there for basketball games and shows. We are adults now and it's time to be there for him and you" Easton said.

Easton and Robert made eye contact and smiled at each other.

"We love you guys" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"We love you guys too. Thank you" Ashley said.

The couple, Everly, and Easton talked for a while. Everly and Easton promised that they would stop by to visit the couple soon. That night, Ashley came out of the bathroom. Robert was already in bed. He looked at Ashley.

"Everything alright?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Just had to change everything" Ashley said as she climbed into bed.

Robert opened his arms and Ashley moved into them. She laid her head on her husband's chest. Robert gently rubbed her back.

"You've been quiet tonight. Is something wrong besides all of the stuff that happened earlier?" Robert asked.

"I think that I'm just trying to come to terms with it. It's a pregnant woman problem that I shouldn't unload onto you" Ashley said.

Robert looked at Ashley.

"Ash, I'm your husband. This our baby. You can unload and talk to me about anything" Robert said softly.

Ashley looked at her husband. Robert looked at Ashley and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Where do we go from here?" Ashley asked.

Robert kissed Ashley's forehead softly. He looked at his wife.

"We are going to take this day by day. Dr. A told us to monitor everything and let her know if things get worse. So that's what we will do. But, other than that, everything will be the same. I know you're freaked out. I am too. We can navigate this together. How does that sound?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled softly and nodded.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Robert said.

Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley pulled back slowly. Robert then placed his hand on Ashley's expanding bump.

"Daddy loves you too, whoever you are" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. A couple of weeks later, Robert was at his parents' house. Ashley was working on a couple of upcoming product launches.

"You have been quiet since you got here" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked.

Robert sighed.

"I've just been thinking a lot more in the last couple weeks" Robert said.

"About the baby?" Gabriella asked.

Robert nodded.

"And Ashley. I'm worried" Robert said honestly.

Gabriella smiled. She motioned for Robert to sit down at the kitchen island. Robert sat down and looked at his mother.

"You are a first-time dad, Rob. There are a lot of things to think about and I know that you are scared" Gabriella started.

Robert looked down, embarrassed.

"It's natural to feel that way. Especially with everything that is going on" Gabriella said.

"I just don't know how to do this" Robert said softly.

Gabriella smiled. She sat down next to her eldest son.

"But you do, bud. You always make sure that she is taken care of. No matter what you are doing. You are the one that she looks to for support. Her family lives far away. You are the only person that she has" Gabriella said.

Robert sighed and nodded. Gabriella smiled. She leaned over and kissed Robert's cheek.

"The three of you will be okay" Gabriella said.

"How do you know that everything will work out?" Robert asked.

"I know because I have three children. I've seen bad situations occur. I'm your mom and I know that you are strong enough to take whatever is thrown at you" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled slightly. Gabriella smiled. Robert hugged his mother. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her son.

"Thanks, mom" Robert said.

"Your welcome. If you need to talk about anything, you know that you can always talk to me" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded. Gabriella kissed her son's cheek. Robert left the house and drove home. Once he opened the door, Robert saw Ashley laying on the couch in one of his t-shirts and a pair of leggings. He walked into the living room and kneeled in front of his wife.

"Hey" Robert said.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"How were your meetings?" Robert asked.

"Exhausting" Ashley said placing her hand on her bump.

"You didn't take a nap today?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to come home" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Something is on your mind. I think I know what it is. But, I don't want to force you to talk about it if you don't want to" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I just don't want anything to happen to us. Us meaning the baby and I" Ashley said softly.

Robert sat down on the floor in front of the couch and looked at Ashley.

"Dr. A told us what to expect for the next couple of months. We just need to monitor everything and make sure that you both are doing okay. I know that you are scared, baby. I am too. But, we will get through this together" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Tears fell from Ashley's eyes. Robert quickly wiped them away.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you" Robert said.

Ashley sniffled and nodded. Robert stood up and motioned for Ashley to sit up so that he could sit down. Ashley then leaned her head against Robert's shoulder.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too" Robert said.

The rest of the day, the couple relaxed around the house. Robert knew that Ashley needed him now more than ever. A couple of days later, Everly was at the apartment visiting the couple. Robert and Everly were in the backyard talking.

"How are you doing with all of this stuff?" Everly asked.

Robert smiled.

"I'm the older brother. You shouldn't-" Robert started.

"Robert" Everly said.

Robert and Everly locked eyes. Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"I know that you don't like talking about things that are happening between you and Ash. But, this is a big thing" Everly continued.

Robert nodded.

"It's hard. But, we are getting through it the best we can" Robert said.

"If you need to talk, you know that I'm always here for you" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"Thanks, Ev. That means a lot to me" Robert said.

"You've always been there for me. Now that we are adults and I'm not a little kid anymore, it's time for me to return the favor" Everly said.

Robert hugged his younger sister. Everly felt Robert start shaking. She knew that he was crying. Everly had only seen Robert cry a couple of times in her whole life. Everly held Robert and rubbed his back as he cried in her shoulder. Thirty minutes later, Robert had stopped crying. They sat in silence until Robert finally spoke.

"I love you, Ev. Thank you" Robert said softly.

"I love you too. I'm always here, Rob. I know that there are things that I may not understand but, you are my older brother and I want to be there for you as much as I can. That goes for Ash as well" Everly said.

Robert nodded and sniffled. He pulled away and looked at Everly.

"Okay. Enough crying" Robert said.

Everly smiled. Robert kissed Everly's forehead. Robert and Everly talked for a little while longer. Everly left the house. She drove to her parents' house.

"Mom?" Everly called.

"Kitchen" Gabriella said.

Everly walked into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the center island with her laptop.

"I went over to Rob and Ashley's and talked to Rob for a while" Everly said.

Gabriella looked at her only daughter.

"Don't get involved in their business, Ev" Gabriella said.

"He started crying. I think that this whole situation broke him" Everly said.

Gabriella smiled. She knew that Everly and Robert were close and that they were protective of each other. Gabriella closed her laptop and patted the seat next to her. Everly sat down next to her mother.

"They are going through a lot right now. Rob is trying to pick up the pieces and be as supportive as he can. We need to be there for them. But, when they want us to be" Gabriella said.

Everly nodded.

"I know that you love him and want to solve everything. But, sometimes there are things that you can't fix, Ev" Gabriella said.

Everly looked down. Gabriella smiled sympathetically.

"I do know that even though Rob doesn't say it, he appreciates you going over there and talking to him" Gabriella said.

Everly nodded. A week later, Robert was at his parents' house. Everly and Easton were both at school. Gabriella came home from work and saw her eldest son in the kitchen.

"Hi bud" Gabriella said.

"Hi" Robert said.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to come by. Ash has meetings all day and I got off work early" Robert explained.

Gabriella smiled.

"How's it going over here?" Robert continued.

"Everything is okay. Everly talked to me for a while last week. She said that she went to visit you" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"She did" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"She came over here after. She's worried about you" Gabriella said.

"I know. I could tell. It is just a weird time in my life" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I just hope that you don't leave Ashley in the dark with how you are feeling" Gabriella said.

Robert shook his head.

"We've been talking about everything that's been going on. I talked to Ev because I knew that I needed someone that knew me and how I typically deal with things. Ev has always been there" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded.

"She wanted to fix everything" Gabriella said.

Robert sighed.

"I told her that sometimes there are things that you can't fix" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"Fixing things also look and mean something different to you" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"I appreciate that she wants to be there for us. But, it's not her responsibility" Robert said.

"If it comes up again, tell her that" Gabriella said.

"I will" Robert said.

"How is the baby looking?" Gabriella asked.

"The baby looks fine. Three months and the baby will be here" Robert said.

"What are hoping the baby will be?" Gabriella asked.

Robert smiled.

"I think that everyone knows that I want the baby to be a boy. But, everyone also knows how I would be a great dad to a girl" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I think that you would be a great dad regardless" Gabriella said.

Easton walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella and Robert talking.

"Is this an adult conversation or is it safe to be in here?" Easton asked.

Robert smiled.

"It's okay, East. You are good" Robert said.

Easton walked over to his mother and older brother.

"How is the team?" Robert asked changing the subject.

"They are good. Grandpa says that we are making good progress. He makes me run drills on the weekends" Easton said.

Robert smiled.

"He made me do that too" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled. She got up and kissed Robert's cheek.

"I'll let you guys talk" Gabriella said.

Gabriella rubbed Easton's shoulder and left the kitchen. Easton sat down.

"How is everything going?" Easton asked.

"It's alright. I'm sure that you've heard what's been going on" Robert said.

Easton nodded.

"I know that I should have come and talked to you when all this first happened. But, I know you. You are a lot like dad. You make sure that everyone around you is okay" Easton said.

Robert nodded.

"Thanks for giving me space and I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping you in the loop" Robert said.

"I'm just glad that everything is okay for the time being" Easton said.

"Me too" Robert said.

Robert and Easton talked for a little while longer. Robert then left the house. He drove home and smiled when he saw Ashley getting out of her car.

"Hey baby" Robert said.

Ashley turned around and smiled.

"Hey" Ashley said holding a pile of files in her arms.

Robert took the files out of his wife's arms. The couple walked into the apartment.

"How were your meetings?" Robert asked.

"Fine. I'm just exhausted" Ashley said placing her hand on her bump.

Robert smiled.

"Any issues today?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"That's good, right?" Robert said.

"Yeah. What did you do today?" Ashley asked.

"I had a couple of meetings and then went over to my parents' house. I talked to my mom for a while. East then showed up and I talked to him for a while" Robert said.

"How is everyone?" Ashley asked.

"Everyone seems like they are doing fine. I think that I'm the one that they are worried about" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"You've never been through something like this before" Ashley said.

"I know. I think that because I am starting to worry, they are too" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I know you are worried" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's cheek softly.

"I know that you are too" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert wrapped his arms around Ashley.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too. Everything is going to be okay, right?" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He kissed Ashley's cheek again.

"Everything is going to fall into place, and we are going to be just fine. No matter what the outcome is, okay?" Robert said.

Ashley closed her eyes and nodded.

"And you know that you can talk to me about anything" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She pulled back so that she could look at Robert.

"I know" Ashley said.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly.


	14. Dad Talks Are The Best

A couple of weeks later, Ashley was six and a half months pregnant. The last two weeks had been difficult for her and Robert. Ashley had been experiencing some bleeding. She was so upset that she locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. Robert had to unlock the door with a bobby pin to get into the bathroom to help his wife. One day, Robert came home and smiled when he saw Ashley, who was now working from home due to her pregnancy complications. He walked over to the couch that she was laying on and kissed her cheek.

"How are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Fine" Ashley said.

"No problems?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Did you finish all of your meetings today?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'm done. How was the office?" Ashley asked.

"Fine" Robert said.

Robert sat down on the couch.

"Have you talked to Ev and East?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head.

"They called. But, I didn't want them to worry about what is going on. I told my parents. But, that's it" Robert said.

"You can talk to them, Rob. Just don't freak them out about what's going on" Ashley said.

"I know that they will ask how you are. They know when I lie" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"You should tell Ev" Ashley said.

"Are you okay with me telling her?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. You need her, Rob" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. That afternoon, Robert went to his parents' house.

"Hi honey" Gabriella said kissing Robert's cheek.

"Hi mom. Is Ev home?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. She's upstairs. Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to her about something" Robert said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Robert walked upstairs and went to Everly's room and knocked on her half-opened door. Everly turned around and smiled.

"Hey" Everly said.

"Hey" Robert said walking into his sister's bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Everly asked.

"Remember when we talked about how we would always be there for each other?" Robert asked.

Everly nodded.

"What happened?" Everly asked.

Robert told Everly everything that been going on over the last couple of weeks. He released all the emotions that he was feeling. An hour later, Everly looked at her older brother.

"Feeling better?" Everly asked.

Robert nodded.

"Ashley said that I should talk to you about what's going on" Robert said.

Everly smiled softly.

"Thanks for telling me" Everly said.

Robert nodded. Everly hugged her brother.

"I love you Ev. Thanks for listening" Robert said.

"I love you too Rob" Everly said.

Robert walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Troy smiled when he saw his eldest son.

"Hey bud" Troy said.

"Hey dad" Robert said.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked as he finished making his sandwich.

"Yeah. It's just been a crazy couple of weeks at home" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"How is she doing?" Troy asked.

Robert smiled slightly.

"She's doing alright. It's been an emotional couple of weeks for the both of us" Robert said.

"Is she feeling better?" Troy asked.

"She's getting there. I think that she's kind of freaked out about this whole thing. We are learning as we go" Robert said.

Troy nodded.

"You know that I'm here if you need to talk" Troy said.

"I know. Thanks" Robert said.

Robert left his parents' house and drove home. Once he got home, Robert placed his keys down and walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley sleeping with her hand protectively resting on her bump. He walked quietly over to Ashley's side of the bed and placed a kiss on her head. Ashley moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. Robert smiled.

"Did you just get home?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Tell me all about what happened" Ashley said as she started to sit up in their bed.

"Woah, Woah. Calm down a little. It's not an emergency" Robert said placing his hand on Ashley's thigh.

"I just want to know what happened" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I talked to Ev and told her everything. After talking to her, I felt better. I saw my dad and he asked about you" Robert said.

"Oh" Ashley said sinking into the sheets.

Robert chuckled.

"It wasn't that big of a deal" Robert said.

"I thought that there would be more to it" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley kissed him back. They pulled away when they felt a kick come from under them.

"Was that-" Robert started.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"The baby kicked" Ashley said.

Robert placed his hand on Ashley's expanding stomach and felt another kick meet his hand. He smiled.

"Hi, baby. Daddy is here" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"That was so crazy" Robert said.

"Yeah. Now it feels real" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips again. Ashley pulled away slowly. She placed her hand on top of her husband's. That night, Robert woke up and saw that Ashley was no longer in bed. He saw that the light was off in the bathroom. Robert got up and walked out of the bedroom and saw the light on in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Ashley with a box of crackers, tomatoes, and cheese.

"Late night snacking?" Robert asked.

Ashley looked at Robert and smiled.

"I wanted something sweet and salty" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He kissed Ashley's head softly.

"Is that the only reason why you are up this late?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Robert asked.

Ashley sat down at the kitchen island carefully. Robert then sat next to her.

"I think that I'm overthinking everything and freaking myself out" Ashley said.

"Overthinking about what?" Robert asked.

Ashley took a bite out of a tomato.

"Having the baby" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Why are you overthinking about that?" Robert asked.

"I think that I'm thinking about everything that could potentially go wrong" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He took Ashley's hand in his own.

"It's okay to be nervous baby. I know that I am" Robert said.

"This whole issue with the bleeding thing-" Ashley started.

"We will talk to Dr. A and figure it out" Robert said calmly.

Ashley looked at her husband. Robert smiled sympathetically.

"Everything will work itself out" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's cheek softly and wrapped his arms around her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Robert and leaned her head against his. Robert rubbed Ashley's back soothingly.

"Thank you, baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He pulled away and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Robert moved a piece of hair that was in Ashley's eyes.

"No problem. But, if you are worried about something, talk to me about it" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly and nodded.

"Let's get you guys back to bed" Robert said holding out his hands.

Ashley took her husband's hands and felt him lift her to a standing position. Robert wrapped his arm around Ashley and the couple walked back to their bedroom. A couple of days later, Ashley had an appointment with Dr. A. After her appointment, Ashley sat in a chair that was on the balcony of the apartment. She was thinking a lot about the past week and her appointment. Even though Dr. A said that the baby looked fine despite the circumstances. Ashley heard the sliding door open. Robert sat down in the chair next to Ashley. He carefully pulled her feet into his lap and started to massage them.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley shrugged.

"You are deep in thought. What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears. Robert knew that everything was hitting her and she was scared. Tears ran down Ashley's cheeks and when Robert heard his wife cry, it broke his heart.

"Ash" Robert said softly.

Ashley opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Everything just hit me and I'm scared" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"She said that the baby is right on schedule" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"She also said that we must have a plan in case something goes wrong" Ashley said.

"But, that doesn't mean something will go wrong. It's just a precaution to keep you both safe" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert moved his chair closer to Ashley's. He placed his hand on Ashley's expanding bump.

"Hey, baby. It's your daddy. I hope you know how much your mommy and I love you. We can't wait to meet you in a couple of months. I'm sure that you know that your mommy and I are worried about you, but that goes to show that we don't want anything to happen to you. Mommy is doing an amazing job taking care of you in her belly. Give us a hint on whether you are a boy or a girl. We love you so much" Robert said to Ashley's stomach.

Ashley smiled. She placed her hand on her bump.

"He or she just started kicking like crazy" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"He or she heard me and agreed" Robert said.

Ashley giggled. She leaned over and kissed Robert's lips softly.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too" Robert said.

A couple of weeks later, Ashley was seven months pregnant. Her bump was making it harder for her to move around. She would often have to call Robert to help her do things around the house. One day, Ashley was doing laundry. She was placing clothes into the washing machine when she accidentally dropped a shirt on the floor. Ashley bent down but couldn't reach the shirt. She groaned in frustration.

"Rob" Ashley called.

Robert walked into the laundry room and saw how frustrated Ashley looked.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"I can't bend down anymore. Can you help me?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled. He bent down and grabbed the shirt that had fallen on the floor. Robert placed the shirt into the washing machine.

"Thank you" Ashley said.

"No problem, sweetheart" Robert said.

Robert left the laundry room. A couple of minutes later, Ashley dropped a pair of pants on the floor.

"Come on" Ashley said annoyed.

Ashley tried to bend down and grab the pair of pants but couldn't reach it.

"Robert" Ashley called.

Robert walked into the laundry room again. He looked down and chuckled.

"It's not funny" Ashley said.

Robert bent down and grabbed the pair of pants and put them in the washer.

"I'll help you" Robert said.

Ashley finished putting the clothes in the washing machine. Robert started the washing machine and looked at his frustrated wife.

"I can't move anymore" Ashley said putting her hand on her bump.

Robert smiled.

"You just need a little help that's all. It's not a big deal" Robert said.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. Robert saw this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ash, it's okay" Robert said.

"I don't even know why I'm crying" Ashley said tearfully.

Robert smiled.

"I think the thought of not being able to move as well as you used to made you emotional" Robert said.

Ashley shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to help me do laundry" Ashley said.

"Baby, it's alright. It took two seconds" Robert said.

Ashley shrugged. Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's softly.

"The bump is starting to grow more and more. I don't think I was prepared for it to happen all at once" Ashley whispered.

Robert nodded.

"And that's okay. But, if it's worth anything, I think you look beautiful" Robert said.

Ashley blushed.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert pulled away slowly.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too" Robert said as he kissed her lips again.

That afternoon, Robert went over to his parents' house.

"Hey" Robert said walking into the kitchen with his basketball.

Gabriella and Everly were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey bud. How's it going?" Gabriella asked.

"Ash had her first real mood swing today" Robert said.

Gabriella giggled.

"So you have officially experienced pregnancy" Gabriella said.

Robert shook his head.

"She was crying over laundry" Robert said.

"It's happens, Rob" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"Where's dad?" Robert asked.

"He should be in the backyard somewhere" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert walked out to the backyard. He walked to the basketball court and started doing free throws. Troy was bringing in the last trashcan when he saw Robert shooting hoops. He walked over to his son.

"How's it going, bud?" Troy asked.

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Troy asked.

"When you were doing your oversight trips and mom was home, how did you deal with her mood swings?" Robert asked.

Troy smiled.

"I always made sure to tell her that I loved her. When I was home, there were many times that she would lock herself in our bedroom. I would give her space and when she was ready, she would come and talk to me. What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Ash is just going through a lot. Sometimes, I don't know how to help" Robert said honestly.

Troy nodded.

"I would make sure that she knows how much you love her. I would also let her try and figure out what's going on too. As much as this pregnancy is affecting you, she is the one carrying the baby. Her body is changing every day. Her hormones are going crazy. Her life essentially got turned upside down. So, your support is needed" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"Does it get better?" Robert asked.

Troy smiled.

"Not until you are holding a baby in your arms" Troy said.

Robert nodded.

"Thanks, dad" Robert said.

"No problem. You are doing a great job with all this" Troy said.

Robert smiled. The two men talked for a while. An hour later, Robert went home. He walked into the apartment and smiled when he saw Ashley in the kitchen. Robert walked into the kitchen and snaked his arms around his wife. He placed both of his hands on her bump and kissed her shoulder.

"Hi baby" Robert said.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Making a snack. Where did you go?" Ashley asked.

"I went to talk to my dad for a while" Robert said.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded against his wife's shoulder.

"I just need a dad to talk to right now" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled and shook his head.

"No" Robert said.

"If it gets serious will you tell me what's going on?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said turning around with her snack.

Ashley looked at Robert and smiled.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"I love you too. I know that there are a lot of things going on. I don't want you to ever question that okay?" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife's lips softly. Ashley pulled away slowly. The rest of the day the couple relaxed around the house.


	15. I Needed This

A couple of weeks later, Ashley was seven months pregnant. The baby was growing more and more each day. Ashley would often have to ask Robert for help in doing everyday tasks. The number of mood swings that she had increased. Her body was changing everyday and she sometimes felt like she wasn't herself because of those changes. One day, Robert and Eli walked into the apartment.

"Ash?" Robert called.

Ashley walked into the living room and looked at Robert tiredly.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling today?" Robert asked.

"Tired" Ashley said.

"You are getting close, how do you feel about becoming a mom, Ash?" Eli asked.

"I am so ready to have this baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked over to Ashley and wrapped his arms around her.

"You doing okay?" Robert whispered into Ashley's ear.

"I started bleeding again. I called Dr. A and she wants to see me tomorrow at ten" Ashley whispered.

Robert nodded.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Do you want me to kick Eli out?" Robert asked.

"No. You have been taking such good care of me. You need some guy time" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Let me know if anything else changes okay?" Robert said.

"I will" Ashley said.

"Do you want to hang out with us or do you want to be alone?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled.

"As much as I love you and Eli, I just want to be alone for a while" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple went their separate ways. A couple of hours later, Eli had left Robert and Ashley's apartment. Robert saw that the bedroom door was closed. He knocked and didn't hear Ashley. Robert opened the door and smiled when he saw Ashley sleeping peacefully with her hand on top of her bump. He walked over to Ashley's side of the bed and sat on the edge. Robert leaned down and kissed Ashley's forehead softly. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and looked at Robert.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"I've just accepted that this is the way it is going to be" Ashley said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"We will have to try again and-" Ashley started.

"What do you mean try again? Ash, the baby is still alive" Robert said.

"There's just too much stress and things going wrong. I'm probably going to lose-" Ashley said but was interrupted.

"Ashley, you are not going to lose the baby. Where did that idea come from?" Robert asked.

Ashley just started crying in response. Robert wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as she cried. A half-hour later, Ashley was still in Robert's arms. The couple was sitting in silence. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"You have every right to be scared, babe. I think that is a normal reaction" Robert said.

"Yeah, but it's not just me going through everything. You are too" Ashley said.

"But, you are doing the hard part" Robert said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give me the right to make it all about me and to have a full-blown panic attack over it" Ashley said.

"You are the one carrying the baby. This could not only endanger the baby but you as well. Don't apologize for saying what you feel" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's cheek.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too. Everything is going to work out. I promise" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. A couple of days later, Robert drove to UNM to visit Everly. When Robert pulled into the parking lot of Everly's dorm, he texted her to come to his car. A couple of minutes later, Everly walked to Robert's car and got in.

"Hey bud" Everly said.

"Hey. So, tell me where we are going" Robert said.

Everly gave Robert directions of where they were going. She had a surprise for her older brother. When they finally pulled into the parking lot of their destination, Robert looked at the building and then looked at his sister.

"Where are we?" Robert asked.

"We are doing something fun" Everly said.

Robert and Everly walked into the building. Robert looked around and saw a basketball court. He realized that Everly was taking him to a UNM game.

"You hate basketball" Robert said.

"But you love basketball. After everything that has been happening in your life, you need some time to relax" Everly said.

Robert smiled. He hugged his little sister. They then walked to the ticket booth. Everly handed the cashier their tickets. Robert and Everly walked into the stadium. They went and found their seats.

"Thanks for this, Ev" Robert said.

Everly smiled. She kissed her brother's cheek.

"You can stand all you want at this game" Everly said.

Robert laughed remembering how he and his father would stand at the sidelines of Easton's games and yell out plays. The game started and Robert and Everly started watching the players come out to the court. Three hours later, Robert and Everly got into the car.

"That was an amazing game. Thanks, Ev for bringing me" Robert said as he started driving.

Everly smiled.

"Of course. I knew you needed it" Everly said.

Robert smiled. He continued driving back to Everly's dorm. Once they got there, Robert dropped her off and thanked her again for taking him to a game. A couple of weeks later, Ashley was eight months pregnant. She was tired all the time. Her feet her swollen. Her face was swollen. Everything was just swollen and she hated it. One day, Robert came home from work and smiled sympathetically when he saw Ashley in a pair of his sweatpants and an old wildcats shirt that had ripples in it from her expanding bump.

"Hi, sweetheart" Robert said.

Ashley just wrapped her arms around her husband and cried.

"I can't take it anymore" Ashley cried.

Robert wrapped his arms around Ashley's back. He kissed Ashley's shoulder and then her neck softly.

"I know, baby. Just a month and a half left. I know that you are tired and I know that everything hurts. But, you are doing such an amazing job" Robert said.

"It just feels like it will never end" Ashley said tearfully.

"I know. But, it will. Just a few more weeks" Robert said.

The couple stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Robert rubbed his wife's back soothingly and made a line of gentle kisses from her shoulder to her jaw.

"Did anything happen today?" Robert asked breaking the silence.

"I woke up and saw that my face was more swollen than yesterday" Ashley mumbled.

Robert kissed Ashley's cheek softly.

"I didn't notice anything different" Robert said.

"Don't try and make me feel better. Just hold me" Ashley said softly.

Robert smiled softly.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert felt the baby kick him in the stomach.

"Hey little kicker, can we give mommy some time to relax?" Robert asked placing one of his hands on Ashley's expanding stomach.

Ashley smiled into Robert's shoulder.

"He or she likes your voice. The baby always kicks when you talk" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. Ashley pulled away and looked at Robert.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Better. Thanks" Ashley said.

Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Ashley kissed him back. A couple of days later, Robert was at his parents' house. Gabriella and Amy, Ashley's mother, were planning a surprise baby shower for Ashley.

"How are you feeling about everything, bud?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. We have a month and a half left" Robert said.

"Have you guys talked about names yet?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. But, I know that Ash has a few in mind and so do I. Once we see the baby, I think that it will be easier to name him or her" Robert said.

The two mothers' nodded.

"You've been talking about finding a house after the baby is born. Is this that still the plan?" Amy asked.

"I think so. We haven't talked about it much because of everything going on" Robert said.

"How is she doing with all of that?" Amy asked.

Robert closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Um. It's been up and down. She has good and bad days. Her doctor said that she and the baby are both healthy, so that's what we care about the most" Robert said.

Amy nodded.

"It must be stressful for you as well" Amy said.

"He's doing an amazing job with it. He's always there when she needs him to be" Gabriella said.

Robert looked at his mother and thanked her silently. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Robert's phone rang. He picked it up. As he listened to the caller, he walked outside to the backyard. A couple of minutes later, Robert returned to the kitchen, where his mother and mother-in-law were.

"I have to head out" Robert said.

"Was that Ashley?" Gabriella asked.

Robert nodded.

"Yeah. She's been having a lot of mood swings and cravings. I need to run to the store and pick up some stuff and then go home. But, thanks for helping with all this" Robert said.

The two mothers said goodbye to Robert. An hour later, Robert returned to the apartment with a bag of groceries. He put everything away except for Ashley's latest craving, cookies and cream ice cream with a box of Oreos to go with it. Ashley claimed that there were not enough cookies in the ice cream, so she wanted to add some to her sweet dessert. Robert scooped some ice cream out and placed it into a bowl. He then opened the Oreo container and took a couple of cookies and smashed them. Robert sprinkled the chunks of cookies on top of his wife's ice cream. He put away the ice cream and Oreos and walked into the bedroom, where he saw Ashley laying in their bed. Robert kissed Ashley's forehead softly.

"I brought you your favorite" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, baby" Ashley said as Robert handed her the bowl.

Ashley took a spoonful of the ice cream and put it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Satisfy your craving?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. She leaned over and kissed Robert's lips.

"How is everyone?" Ashley asked taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Good. Everyone is good. They asked how you were feeling and if we picked any names yet" Robert said.

"I chose some" Ashley said.

"Me too" Robert said.

"How do we choose a name if we don't know the sex of the baby?" Ashley asked.

Robert placed his hand on his wife's expanding stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Maybe we could narrow the names down to two of each. In the event, we think the same doesn't fit them" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I like that idea" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley finished her ice cream and then handed the bowl to Robert. Robert took the bowl into the kitchen, rinsed it, and placed it into the dishwasher.

"Rob?" Ashley called from the bedroom.

"Do you want to eat something else, babe?" Robert asked.

"I need you" Ashley said.

Robert walked into the bedroom and saw blood on their bed. He looked at Ashley, who had tears in her eyes.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Robert said.

Robert walked over to the bed and helped Ashley to a standing position.

"Just take me to the ER, Rob" Ashley said quietly.

Robert looked at Ashley.

"Ash, Dr. A told us-" Robert started but was interrupted.

"She told us if it got worse, we need to go to the hospital. This is happening frequently. It's out of our hands" Ashley said picking out an outfit to wear.

Ashley walked into the bathroom and changed her clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, Robert had his keys in his hands.

"Let's go" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. They left the house and got into the car. The couple drove in silence until Robert spoke up.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive if that's what you are thinking" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I know" Ashley said.

"I just am listening to what Dr. A told us to do initially" Robert said.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I get it" Ashley said.

Robert took his free hand and took Ashley's hand.

"I'm just tired of this" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I know, sweetheart" Robert said.

Robert pulled into the emergency room parking lot and parked his car. A nurse came out with a wheelchair. Ashley got out of the car and sat down in the wheelchair. Ashley reached for Robert's hand. Robert took his wife's hand in his own and looked at her eyes that were holding back tears. The couple and the nurse went into the hospital. An hour later, Ashley was laying in a hospital bed. Robert was sitting in a chair next to the bed. There was a knock on the door and Dr. A came into the hospital room.

"Hi, guys" Dr. A said.

"Hi" the couple said simultaneously.

"Why does she keep bleeding?" Robert asked.

Dr. A smiled sympathetically.

"It's normal with this. However, we need to start considering options and risks in case something goes wrong" Dr. A said.

"Risks? Like what?" Ashley asked.

"If the bleeding doesn't stop, then we need to be prepared for a possible miscarriage. But, that is the worst-case scenario" Dr. A said.

Ashley choked out a sob. Robert placed his hand on his wife's knee and rubbed it soothingly.

"So what do we do now? Do we just keep doing what we have been?" Robert asked.

Dr. A nodded.

"You don't need to change up anything in your routine. We need to keep monitoring this" Dr. A said.

The couple nodded. Dr. A and the couple continued to talk about the future. An hour later, Ashley changed back into her clothes. Robert wrapped his arms around his wife. Ashley wrapped her arms around him.

"We are going to be okay. This wasn't your fault" Robert said.

"It feels like it is" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"It's not. You have been taking such good care of the baby and yourself. This just happened on its own and we just need to figure out a way to fix it" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Ready to go home?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley wrapped her arm around Robert's. The couple left the hospital and started driving home.

"You feeling okay?" Robert asked breaking the silence.

Ashley was leaning her head against the window of the car.

"Yeah" Ashley mumbled.

Once the couple got home, Ashley changed into her pajamas. She got into bed and turned off the lights. Robert walked into the bedroom and saw that his wife in bed already and then walked out of the room. An hour later, Robert took his pants and shirt off and climbed into bed. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. Robert heard her breathe like she had been crying. He leaned over and kissed Ashley's head softly. Ashley turned over and opened her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" Robert said.

"I was already awake" Ashley said.

Robert turned the light on his bedside table. He then looked at Ashley.

"Ash" Robert said softly.

"I tried to keep it together" Ashley said wiping her tears away.

"You don't have to keep it together with me. You know that. Talk to me" Robert said.

Ashley moved closer to Robert. Robert placed his hand on Ashley's bump and felt the baby kick his hand.

"I'm just scared of all of this. The worst-case scenario is that I have a miscarriage. I have no control over anything that happens. I don't know what to do or think" Ashley said.

"I know that it's scary and that you may feel like you are alone in this because I'm a guy. But, I am going to be here with you. Every step of the way. I promise" Robert said.

Ashley swallowed hard and nodded. Tears ran down her cheeks and Robert wiped them away.

"I love you" Ashley said snuggling into Robert's chest.

"I love you too. Don't worry, okay?" Robert said.

Ashley nodded her head against her husband's shoulder. Robert rubbed Ashley's back soothingly and kissed her temple.

"Try and get some sleep" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips passionately. Robert kissed her back. The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Robert woke up and saw that Ashley was still sleeping. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Robert knew that Ashley needed to sleep now more than ever. He carefully got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door so that only a crack was showing. Robert's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw his mother calling.

"Hi mama" Robert said tiredly.

"Hi, Rob. You sound tired. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"We were at the hospital early this morning" Robert said.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Ash started bleeding again and wanted me to take her to the hospital, so I did. Dr. A said if the bleeding continues, then we have to prepare for a possible miscarriage" Robert said.

"How did Ashley take it?" Gabriella asked.

"She's devastated. But that was to be expected. She's still sleeping so hopefully she feels a little better today" Robert said.

"Do you guys want to come over and get your mind off everything?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to ask Ash. But, I will let you know. Thanks, mom" Robert said.

"No problem, bud. Keep me updated, okay?" Gabriella said.

"I will" Robert said.

They hung up the phone.

"Rob?" Ashley called sleepily.

Robert turned around and smiled when he saw his wife wrapped in a blanket, squinting her eyes from the light in the living room.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"I'm tired and my face feels dry" Ashley said.

"You cried yourself to sleep last night. That's why your face is dry. Do you feel any pain?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Okay, good. I called my mom and told her what happened" Robert said.

"What did she say?" Ashley asked.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to come over so that we could get our mind off everything. But, I didn't give her an answer. I told her that I had to check with you and see how you were feeling" Robert said.

"I just want to stay home with you, if that's alright" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Okay. That's more than alright. I'll text my mom and tell her" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She walked over to Robert and kissed his lips.

"Morning" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Morning baby" Robert said.

And what a morning it had been already.


	16. Aftermath

Later that morning, Ashley took a shower and felt a little better than she had earlier that day. She walked into the living room and saw Robert standing on their balcony. Ashley knew that he was thinking. She walked over to the sliding door and leaned against it carefully.

"What are you doing out here?" Ashley asked softly.

Robert turned around and smiled.

"Thinking" Robert said.

Ashley walked over and looked at him.

"Thinking about earlier?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Ashley said.

Robert looked at Ashley and saw how exhausted she was. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

"There just has been so many times where this has happened, and you have never asked me to take you to the hospital like that. Also, if something more serious were to have happened to you or the baby, I would have never forgiven myself" Robert said getting emotional.

Ashley nodded.

"Thankfully nothing more serious happened. There's something bigger going on, Rob. Do you want to talk about it?" Ashley asked.

Robert sniffled and shook his head. Ashley kissed Robert's lips softly and pulled back slowly. She wiped the tears from her husband's eyes.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too, baby" Robert murmured.

Ashley smiled softly.

"We need to just take everything as it comes" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I'm going to out for a little bit. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Robert said.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"I just need to play some basketball and get my head back where it needs to be" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Call me if you need anything" Ashley said.

Robert smiled slightly. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips. Robert left the house and drove to his parents' house. He walked to the backyard and started shooting hoops. Ten minutes later, Troy came out of the house and saw his eldest son shooting hoops. He walked over to Robert.

"What happened this morning?" Troy asked.

"Mom didn't tell you after I talked to her?" Robert asked.

"She did. But, I want to hear it from you" Troy said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it. He told his father what had happened earlier that morning. A couple of hours later, Robert returned to the apartment. He didn't hear Ashley.

"Ash?" Robert called.

Silence.

Robert walked into their bedroom and saw Ashley snuggled with his pillow, sleeping soundly. He smiled. Robert walked to their bed and sat on the edge. He leaned over and kissed Ashley's temple softly. Ashley turned over towards Robert carefully and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah. Are you?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"I was just worried about you" Ashley said.

"I was worried about you. I guess we both were thinking" Robert said.

Ashley carefully sat up in bed.

"Can I be honest with you about something?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked at his wife and nodded.

"I'm scared about this whole thing and I need you to be right next to me. Not across town" Ashley said.

Robert looked down.

"I know that it's scary. But, we need each other right now" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I just didn't want to put any more stress on you than there already is. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was bailing. You have to process everything and so do I. But I should have told you how I was feeling about everything. I'm sorry" Robert said.

Ashley took Robert's hand in her own. She placed it on her bump. Robert felt the baby kick his hand. He smiled.

"I think the baby seems happy now that you are home" Ashley said changing the subject.

Robert chuckled. He looked at Ashley.

"I love you, Ash" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"I love you too. But next time you feel like that, just talk to me" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. A couple days later, Easton was at the apartment with Robert.

"So Ash is getting closer to having the baby. How are you feeling about it?" Easton asked.

Robert smiled nervously. He and Easton don't usually talk about deep issues like this. But, Robert knew that Easton was trying to be there for him.

"I'm nervous, excited, and scared. I just want both Ashley and the baby to be healthy. That's all I care about" Robert said.

Easton nodded.

"And all this stuff that is happening with the baby is scaring you?" Easton asked trying to connect the dots.

"Yeah. There's just a lot of stress. I'm trying to be there for Ashley and support her through this as much as I can" Robert said.

Easton nodded. The men heard the door open.

"Rob?" Ashley called.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart" Robert said.

Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey East. How's it going?" Ashley asked.

"I should be asking you that. Are you doing okay? How's my niece or nephew doing?" Easton asked.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"He is worried about you" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Easton.

"If it is too personal, I can totally-" Easton started.

"No, it's okay. I'm alright, considering all the stuff going on. A little emotional, but we are in the homestretch so that's kind of expected. The baby is growing on schedule. Everything seems to be going well, except for-" Ashley started.

"Things are going well" Robert said looking at Ashley.

Ashley smiled softly.

"Thanks for asking, East" Ashley said.

Easton smiled.

"I know that I've been really busy with school and basketball the past couple years. But, I just wanted you guys to know if you needed anything, you can always ask" Easton said.

Robert smiled.

"Thanks, East" Robert said.

"I love you both and our future wildcat, so much" Easton said.

Robert laughed.

"Are you saying that the baby is going to be a boy?" Ashley asked.

"I hope so. But, if the baby is a girl, I would be okay with that too. I know Ev is rooting for a girl" Easton said.

Robert smiled. Easton talked to the couple for a little while. Once he left, Robert walked into the kitchen and saw his wife eating a spoonful of peanut butter from the container.

"Hey peanut butter girl" Robert said.

Ashley looked up and smiled.

"I don't know why I'm craving it. I just had to have it" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked closer to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"How was the office?" Robert asked.

"Fine. We have a couple launches coming up. Melissa said that I should start thinking about taking time off" Ashley said.

"I think that is something we need to talk about. The baby will be here in eight weeks so we need to figure out a plan" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I missed you today" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I missed you too, baby" Robert said.

"How was your time with East?" Ashley asked.

"It was good. We don't hang out as much as we should. He texts me every now and then when he has a break from his busy schedule" Robert said.

"And Ev?" Ashley asked.

"I talk to her every day. She had a couple big papers due this week" Robert said.

Later that night, Robert crawled into bed. Ashley was already in bed. She moved closer to her husband and opened her eyes.

"Hey, go back to sleep" Robert said softly.

"I keep forgetting to tell you this" Ashley started.

"What's up?" Robert asked placing his hand on Ashley's stomach and feeling the baby kick.

"My parents want to come into town before my due date. Is it okay if they stay here? If not, they said that they can stay at a hotel" Ashley said.

"Judging by the amount of room that we have right now, I think it would be better if they stayed at the hotel. I also don't want you to feel bombarded by people asking a hundred questions when you do go into labor. I want you to be able to be comfortable in your own space" Robert said honestly.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"I agree with you and thanks. Plus, I want to have some alone time with you before the baby comes" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"So, we have a plan" Robert said.

Ashley nodded sleepily.

"Go back to sleep" Robert said softly.

"One more thing" Ashley said.

Robert looked at his wife.

"Thank you for everything" Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I wouldn't have been able to go through all of this alone" Ashley said.

"You will never have to. It's also kind of my job" Robert said.

"Yeah, but, you have gone above and beyond. Your parents have been so supportive of everything. My parents are not here" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I love you and so do they. Now, go back to sleep" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips and fell back asleep. A couple days later, Robert walked into the apartment and smiled when he saw Ashley sitting with Gabriella.

"Hey mama" Robert said.

"Hi bud. How was the office?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. Hi baby" Robert said kissing his wife.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"What are you guys up to?" Robert asked.

"Your mom was just telling me about the day you were born" Ashley said.

"Oh" Robert said.

"Yeah. She was telling me things that I didn't even think about" Ashley said.

"Like what?" Robert asked looking at his mother, who looked at him.

"Breastfeeding, the first night that your parents brought you home, things like that" Ashley said.

Robert's thoughts shifted. Initially when Ashley mentioned that she and Gabriella were talking about the day he was born, Robert thought that his mother was overloading her with information. But he realized that Ashley needed his mother since her parents lived so far away and couldn't give her the support that she needed. Robert smiled.

"That's nice that you both are talking about all of that. Mom is a good person to talk to. Plus, she had twins on top of me" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"But who was harder? Rob or the twins?" Ashley asked looking at her mother-in-law.

"Robert was definitely much harder. But, the twins took a lot of energy out of Troy and I" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled slightly.

"I'll let you ladies continue your chat alone. I am going to take a shower" Robert said leaning in and kissing Ashley's temple.

"Okay" Ashley said.

An hour later, Ashley walked into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Robert in their bathroom shaving. She walked to the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame.

"Did mom leave?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. You okay?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked at Ashley and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Robert asked.

"You just kind of looked shocked when I said that your mom and I were talking about the baby" Ashley said.

"No. I just didn't want her to overwhelm you with anything that's all" Robert said.

"Oh" Ashley said.

Robert continued to shave.

"She told me a lot that I didn't know" Ashley said.

Robert rinised his face and dried it with a towel. He looked at his wife and nodded.

"I figured that. I think I also have to remember that your parents live in Las Cruces and can't exactly be here in ten minutes. My mom is the only one that you could really go to if you had a question or concern about something" Robert said.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would have been a big deal. I feel bad that you walked in and saw us talking about everything" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head. He walked closer to Ashley and took her hand in his own.

"You have every right to go to my mom and ask her anything. Don't worry about me. I'm happy that you went to her" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"I also didn't want you to think that I was hiding what I-" Ashley started.

"I know you too well for you to hide anything like that from me" Robert said.

Ashley giggled. Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. They both laughed into the kiss and looked down.

"Hey little soccer player" Robert said feeling the baby kick his stomach.

Ashley smiled.

"The baby has been doing that all day" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" Robert asked.

"I'm fine. My back just aches and my feet are swollen" Ashley said.

"No bleeding?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"No" Ashley said.

"Good. How about you go change into something more comfortable and I will give you a back massage?" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Can I use one of your basketball shirts?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled. He walked to his side of the closet and pulled out an old East High wildcats shirt. Robert handed the shirt to his wife.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

"No problem" Robert said.

Ashley changed out of her clothes and into Robert's shirt. The shirt went down to her thighs. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Robert in bed, waiting for her. Ashley got into bed and lied down facing the wall. She felt Robert's hands start massaging her back gently. Ashley closed her eyes and moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Robert asked.

"No. It feels good" Ashley said.

"If you feel any pain, let me know and I will stop" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert continued to massage Ashley's aching back.

"We have to start thinking about baby names" Robert said.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Do you have any picked out?" Robert asked massaging Ashley's back.

"I have a couple, but they are boy names" Ashley said.

"Well, we might be having a boy" Robert said.

"Or a girl" Ashley said turning her head and looking at her husband.

"Or a girl" Robert repeated.

Robert finished massaging Ashley's back. Ashley turned over and looked at Robert.

"What do you think the baby is?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled.

"I don't know. I am hoping for a boy. But, I want a girl too" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"But above all of that, I want you and the baby to be healthy" Robert said placing his hand on Ashley's bump and feeling their unborn baby kick his hand.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert kissed Ashley back and pulled away slowly.

"Thanks for the massage" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"You are very welcome. Get some sleep, okay? Wake me up if you need me" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

The couple fell asleep. The next day, Ashley woke up and saw that Robert was no longer in bed. She moaned and closed her eyes again. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and carefully got out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen and saw Robert on his laptop.

"Morning, Ash" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"Morning" Ashley said.

Ashley walked over to the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"How's your back feeling?" Robert asked looking up at his wife.

"It's better, but still hurts" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry" Robert said.

"It's just because I am so big now" Ashley said placing her hand on her bump.

Robert smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Robert asked.

Ashley just started crying. Robert looked at his wife and stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robert asked pulling Ashley into his arms.

"I'm tired of being so big. I'm tired of my back hurting. I'm just tired, Rob" Ashley cried.

Robert rubbed Ashley's back soothingly.

"We only a have a few weeks left. I know you are tired, baby. What can I do to help?" Robert asked.

"Just hold me" Ashley said softly.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple stood in silence. Robert rubbed Ashley's back. He knew that he was the only one that could make her feel better.


	17. I Will Be Right Next To You

A couple of weeks later, Ashley was eight and a half months pregnant. She had four weeks until her due date. Her parents had driven in from Las Cruces and were renting a house close by. One day, Robert came home from work and saw that Ashley, his in-laws, Gabriella, and Everly were all in the apartment. They were all sitting in the living room talking about the baby. Robert looked at Ashley's face and knew that she was overwhelmed and exhausted. He walked into the living room.

"Okay, guys. I think it would be great if you could give us a minute" Robert said.

Robert held out his hand to Ashley, who gratefully took it and the couple walked into their bedroom and shut the door. Ashley took a deep breath and released it. She placed her hand on her bump and looked at her husband.

"You okay? You looked overwhelmed by all of that" Robert said.

"I'm just tired. They mean well, but I am the one having the baby. Not them" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly.

"Do you want me to kick them out?" Robert asked.

"I would feel bad if we did" Ashley said.

"How about this. I go back into the living room and tell them that if they are going to try and plan things out and talk about anything pregnancy-related, they must be calm and not overdo it. How does that sound?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Thank you and I love you" Ashley said.

Robert placed his hand on Ashley's expanding stomach and felt the baby kick.

"I love you too. If they can't plan without overwhelming you again, I'm kicking them out" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert walked out to the living room and everyone looked at him.

"Is Ashley okay, honey?" Gabriella asked.

"She's getting a little overwhelmed" Robert said.

Everyone looked at Robert.

"Do you want us to get out of your hair?" Amy asked.

Robert smiled sympathetically.

"No. But, I just want to ask you all to be calm and not overwhelm Ashley with planning things and asking a lot of pregnancy-related questions. She's eight and a half months pregnant and exhausted. She doesn't need to be stressed out too" Robert said.

Ashley's parents, Gabriella, and Everly nodded.

"Thank you" Robert said.

Robert went back to the bedroom and motioned for Ashley to come with him. The couple sat on the couch in the living room and talked to their family about the new addition that would be coming soon. That night, Ashley got into bed and snuggled into Robert's chest.

"I'm exhausted" Ashley groaned.

Robert smiled.

"Let's tell our families not to come over tomorrow so that we can just relax. You and the baby need it. Plus, you have a doctor's appointment" Robert said.

"I forgot" Ashley said closing her eyes.

Robert kissed Ashley's cheek.

"I would be lost without you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's forehead. Ashley opened her eyes.

"What was everyone talking about when I was at work?" Robert asked.

"They were talking about house hunting and asking when we were going to start looking for a house. I told them that we are waiting until the baby is born to start that. They also asked who was going to be in the delivery room" Ashley said.

"What did you tell them?" Robert asked moving a piece of hair out of Ashley's face.

"I said that I just wanted you there. Your mom and Ev understood. But my mom was hoping that she would be there. I told her that I wanted to experience this with you and only you" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"You are my husband and the father of this baby. You are the one that has been there through all the issues that have happened" Ashley said.

"Baby" Robert said softly.

Ashley started to cry. Robert moved Ashley closer to him and held her as she cried. He knew that it bothered Ashley that her parents lived far away from them. A couple of minutes later, Ashley looked at her husband.

"I just want you there only" Ashley said wiping her tears away.

"Then I will be the only one there and we will have this baby together" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert smiled.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

"Did they talk about anything else?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"No. As soon as we finished that conversation you walked in" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"What time is your appointment?" Robert asked.

"Ten. After the appointment, I can come home with you" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple fell asleep. The next day, Ashley and Robert went to the appointment with Dr. A, who talked about the plan that she and the couple had put in place. Once they left the doctor's office, Robert and Ashley got into the car.

"How are you feeling after that?" Robert asked.

"I'm just frustrated" Ashley said.

Robert put his hand on Ashley's thigh.

"About what?" Robert asked.

"Everything" Ashley said.

"Are you frustrated with me?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded slightly. Robert looked at his wife.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"I felt like you didn't hear what I had to say. I feel like you just jumped on Dr. A's plan without even thinking about my feelings or opinion" Ashley said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"I didn't mean for it to look like that, Ash. I'm sorry. But, we need to make sure that both of you are taken care of" Robert said.

"Okay, but when we are all supposed to be a team, you need to make sure that you hear me. I understand that it's hard and easier to put emotions aside and figure out a plan. I am the one having this baby, Rob" Ashley said.

Robert pulled into the parking garage and parked the car. The couple got out of the car and went upstairs to their apartment.

"I'm sorry for not hearing from you. I didn't mean to do that. I think I'm just scared" Robert said putting his hands in his pockets.

Ashley smiled softly.

"And that's okay, babe. But, when you are scared about this stuff, you need to talk to me and not just say what's in your head" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He walked over to Ashley and wrapped his arms around her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"We are going to do this together" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. That night, Gabriella came to the apartment. She was the only family member that could come over that day.

"How was your appointment?" Gabriella asked.

"It was alright. We are just trying to figure out the details" Ashley said.

Gabriella smiled softly.

"Are you guys fighting?" Gabriella asked.

"No, we are not" a voice said from behind them.

Gabriella and Ashley turned around and saw Robert standing at the door.

"Why do you look like you got into a fight then?" Gabriella asked.

Robert sighed and then looked at his wife. Ashley looked at him.

"We aren't fighting, Gabi. We are just trying to figure out a plan that we and the doctor agree with" Ashley said.

Gabriella knew that Robert was frustrated. She saw the crease in his forehead that told her that he was.

"I'm going to go do a load of laundry and let you guys talk" Ashley said.

Ashley carefully stood up and walked into the bedroom and grabbed the laundry basket and detergent and left the apartment. Gabriella looked at Robert.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked.

"You are going to say the same thing that Ash said. Plus, you are a woman" Robert said.

"Why don't you just listen to what I have to say about it and then we will take it from there?" Gabriella asked.

Robert nodded.

"When we went to the appointment, Dr. A was talking about Ashley's plan of what she wanted and didn't want" Robert started.

Gabriella nodded.

"Dr. A then started talking about different scenarios that could potentially happen because of the issues that Ash has been having. She said that if something goes wrong, the baby needs to be delivered right then and there by c-section. I agreed with Dr. A's plan but Ashley didn't like it. She got mad at me for "siding" with Dr. A. I don't want to fight with Ashley. But, we may not have any other options" Robert said.

Gabriella nodded and smiled softly.

"Did you ask her how she feels about it?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not really. I guess that's where I went wrong" Robert said.

"Talk to her about it. This plan is just in case of an emergency" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"I just don't want her to think that I'm the bad guy. I'm just trying to figure things out the best way I know how" Robert said.

"She knows that you aren't the bad guy, bud. She's eight and a half months pregnant. She's scared. She's hormonal. She just needs you to hear her view" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"I'll talk to her tonight. I just haven't gone through something like this. I am trying to keep her and the baby safe" Robert said.

Gabriella put her hand on her eldest son's shoulder.

"She knows that. But, you have to hear her point of view" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Thanks, mom" Robert said.

That night, Robert walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley sitting up in bed with her laptop. He took his shirt and pants off and climbed into bed and moved so that he was closer to his wife.

"What are you doing, baby?" Robert asked.

"Product design stuff" Ashley said as she focused on the computer screen.

Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's shoulder. Ashley looked at Robert.

"You are quiet tonight. What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Can we talk about the appointment?" Robert asked.

Ashley looked at her husband and saw how serious he was. She closed her documents and laptop and put it away. Ashley then looked at Robert.

"I first want to say that I'm sorry for not talking to you first about the birth plan stuff. I didn't listen to you and I want to know what you think" Robert said.

Ashley looked down at her bump and felt the baby kick her hand.

"If something goes wrong, I will have the c-section. But, if everything goes as planned, I want to have the baby normally" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"If everything goes as planned, do you want an epidural?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. My sisters said that I should get it" Ashley said.

"Okay. So, we have a plan that we both agree on" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier" Ashley said.

Robert kissed Ashley's bump.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed with what Dr. A was saying so fast. We should have talked about it, like how we are now. We should have then told Dr. A the plan" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert smiled. Ashley moved closer to Robert and snuggled into his chest. Robert felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked.

"I think I'm just nervous" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"It's okay to be nervous. Dr. A is going to keep you and the baby safe. I'll be right next to you" Robert said placing his hand on Ashley's back.

"Promise me that you won't leave me in there alone" Ashley mumbled.

Robert smiled.

"I'm going to be right next to you. I won't leave, okay?" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert smiled softly.

"Alright. Is there anything else we need to talk about tonight?" Robert asked.

"No" Ashley said as she yawned.

"Okay. Get some sleep. Wake me up if you need me" Robert said.

Ashley nodded tiredly.

"Rob?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah?" Robert asked.

"I love you" Ashley said looking into his eyes.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you too" Robert said.

The couple fell asleep dreaming about their future with the baby. A week later, Amy and Gabriella had planned a surprise baby shower for Ashley. The two mothers also asked Robert for his input. It was the day of the baby shower and Robert woke up early so that he could be ready to talk to his mother and mother-in-law in case they needed something for the shower. He walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley sleeping. She had been sleeping a lot more in the last couple of days. Robert walked over to Ashley's side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"Ash, it's time to wake up. We have a couple of errands we need to run" Robert said partially lying to his wife.

"Then you go out and do them" Ashley said sleepily.

Robert smiled.

"I want you to come with me. It will get you out of the house" Robert said.

Ashley had started her maternity leave at the beginning of the week. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her husband.

"Just go without me" Ashley said.

"Come on, it will be fun. We talked about spending more quality time together before the baby comes. This is your window of opportunity" Robert said.

"I'm tired and I look like I have gotten run over by a truck" Ashley said hormonally.

"Baby" Robert said.

Ashley sighed. She looked at her husband.

"It will make you feel a little better to get out of the apartment" Robert said.

"I don't want to do anything crazy" Ashley said.

"We won't" Robert said.

Ashley held out her hands. Robert helped Ashley to a standing position. He kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

The couple got ready for the day. Once they were in the car, Ashley looked at Robert.

"So, where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"Easton dropped off tickets for his next game at my parents' house" Robert said.

Ashley looked at her husband.

"You made me get out of bed just for that?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted you to get out of the house" Robert said.

Ashley sighed and placed her hands on her bump. Robert started driving to his parents' house. Once they pulled into the driveway, Ashley saw several cars parked.

"What is going on?" Ashley asked.

"I think my mom has a couple of her co-workers over" Robert said.

The couple got out of the car and walked into the house.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Ashley's jaw dropped and tears ran down her cheeks. She turned to Robert and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Did you do all this?" Ashley asked.

"Your mom and my mom planned it. But, I helped out" Robert said.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips.

"Thank you, baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. The couple said hello to their friends. They then found their mothers. Ashley hugged her mother and Gabriella.

"Thank you for planning this" Ashley said.

"This is our first grandchild, we had to do it" Amy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"We kept it neutral since we don't know the sex of the baby yet" Gabriella said.

"It's perfect" Ashley said.

The couple opened gifts. They got a lot of gender-neutral clothes since they didn't know the sex of the baby. They got a crib, which was a joint gift from their parents. They also got a lot of things for Ashley to use after the baby was born. After opening gifts, they played a couple of baby games. By the end of the shower, Ashley was exhausted. After saying goodbye to everyone, Ashley lied down on the couch. Robert smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat on the edge.

"Did you have fun?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded tiredly.

"So much fun. Thank you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"You tired?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"I should have sat down" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He placed his hand on Ashley's expanding bump.

"Let's go say goodbye to our parents and then head home so that you can take a nap" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert helped Ashley to a standing position. The couple walked over to their parents and thanked them for planning the baby shower. Once Ashley and Robert got home, Ashley took a shower and got into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	18. Four Weeks Until Our Lives Change

A week later, Robert was at the apartment with Eli. Ashley had gone out to lunch with her mother. Robert and Eli were setting up the baby's room. Robert had brought the unassembled crib into the room. He also brought in baby clothes that they received from the baby shower. Ashley and Robert had chosen godparents for the baby. They just needed to ask the potential godmother and godfather if they would accept.

"Did you pick any names yet or are you waiting until he or she is born?" Eli asked.

Robert smiled.

"We are working on names. But, it has been a process. Ash and I were talking the other day about godparents and we were wondering if you would be the baby's godfather" Robert said.

Eli looked at best friend of almost thirty years and smiled.

"You guys want me to be the baby's godfather?" Eli asked shocked.

Robert nodded.

"You are my best friend and you are like the second brother that I never got to have. Chad is my dad's best friend. I think that if it came down to making a decision regarding the baby, you would be the one that could do it" Robert said.

Eli smiled.

"So, what do you say?" Robert asked.

"Of course, I will" Eli said.

Robert smiled. The two men hugged. They started assembling the furniture. An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Ashley poked her head in.

"How's it going guys?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled at his wife.

"Good. We are just trying to get the crib done first. How was lunch with your mom?" Robert asked.

"It was twenty questions. But, it was okay. Do you guys need any help in here?" Ashley asked.

"No. But, if you want to get all the clothes that we got from the shower ready, that would help" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Ashley left the room and closed the door behind her. Later that day and after a much-needed nap, Robert called Everly to invite her over to hang out. He and Ashley had chosen her to be the godmother to the baby.

"What's up? You sounded nervous when you called" Everly said walking into the apartment.

Robert shook his head.

"I've sounded nervous for two months. I'm knee-deep in baby planning here" Robert said.

Everly giggled. Robert and Everly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ashley came out of the bedroom and smiled when she saw Everly.

"Hey, Ev. How's it going?" Ashley asked.

"Good, how are you? You look like you are going to pop" Everly said.

Ashley placed her hand on her bump.

"I feel like it too" Ashley said sitting down carefully next to Robert.

"So, we wanted to talk to you about something. We knew that we couldn't tell you over the phone" Robert started.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? The baby?" Everly asked looking at Ashley.

"Everything is fine for the time being" Ashley said.

"So, what's going on?" Everly asked.

Robert smiled. This is why he and Ashley loved Everly so much. She cared about everything and everyone.

"You know how much we love you and mean to us. We have always been close since you were born. I've always protected you and you have always protected me. When Ash came into the picture, you instantly treated her like she was your sister. You have a big heart and a lot of love to give" Robert said.

Everly looked at her older brother and sister-in-law.

"What are you saying?" Everly asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"There is no other woman in our life that I would want more to be the godmother of our baby than you" Robert said.

Everly had tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Everly asked.

Robert and Ashley smiled.

"Really, Ev" Robert said.

Everly smiled and nodded. Robert got up and hugged his sister.

"I love you, Rob" Everly said.

"I love you too, Ev" Robert said.

"Hey, there is a very uncomfortable pregnant lady over here that would like to hug her sister-in-law too" Ashley said.

Everly and Robert pulled away. Everly walked over to Ashley and hugged her.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot to me and I won't let you down" Everly said.

The couple smiled.

"What about the godfather?" Everly asked.

"We chose Eli" Ashley said.

"What about East?" Everly asked.

"We thought that if we picked one person from our family and then a mutual friend it would be better" Ashley said.

"He's still going to be an uncle to the baby. Plus, since you are the godmother, he will see the baby all the time" Robert said.

Everly nodded at the couple's logic.

"If he asks, you tell him that" Everly said.

"I will" Robert said.

The couple and Everly talked for a while. After Everly left, Robert went back into the baby's room and continued to put the furniture together. Two hours later, it was eleven PM. Ashley was falling asleep but she didn't want to until Robert was in bed too. She got out of the bed and walked to the baby's room and leaned against the doorway. Robert was moving things around in the bedroom.

"We could figure out where to put furniture tomorrow" Ashley said.

Robert turned around and smiled.

"I know. I'm just trying to finish it tonight so that we didn't have to" Robert said.

Ashley walked into the room and sat down on the glider that was in the corner.

"You are thinking about something" Ashley said knowingly.

Robert looked up at his wife.

"Just stupid stuff" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"Stupid stuff like what?" Ashley asked.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"The baby and just everything" Robert said honestly.

"What about the baby?" Ashley asked.

"You are not supposed to be worrying about me" Robert said.

"It's kind of my job. Talk to me, babe" Ashley said.

"It's probably the fear of the unknown" Robert said.

Ashley got off the glider and walked over to Robert and held out her hand to him. Robert took her hand and stood up. Ashley guided her husband out of the baby's room and shut the light off. The couple walked into their bedroom.

"What are you afraid of?" Ashley asked.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. The way Dr. A described the placenta thing, made me feel like this could potentially be a life or death situation. I can't lose you" Robert said.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears. This is the most honest that Robert had ever been regarding his own emotions. Ashley wrapped her arms around her husband.

"You won't lose me, okay? Dr. A knows what she is doing, baby" Ashley said.

Robert swallowed hard.

"And it's not stupid to be scared of something like that" Ashley added.

Robert chuckled as he felt the baby kick his stomach and looked down in between them.

"I think the baby agrees with you" Robert mumbled.

Ashley smiled.

"Hey" Ashley said.

Robert looked at his wife.

"I love you so much" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley passionately. Ashley pulled away slowly.

"I love you too. Thank you. I didn't mean to make you cry" Robert said.

Ashley giggled.

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant. I think crying is okay for now" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips again softly. Ashley pulled away.

"Come on" Ashley said taking her husband's hand.

Ashley and Robert got into bed. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest as close as she could get.

"Night, baby" Robert said.

"Night" Ashley said.

A week later, Robert was at his parents' house. Ashley was spending time with her mother. Robert was sitting on the couch in the living room when Everly walked into the room.

"Hey Ev" Robert said.

"Hey, how's Ash?" Everly asked.

"She wants the baby out. We now have a very interesting sleeping position that requires us not to touch each other" Robert said.

Everly giggled.

"How's the baby doing?" Everly asked.

Ashley had started going to doctor's appointments with Dr. A every week. She had three weeks until her due date.

"The doctor said that he or she is healthy and in a good position. She still wants to keep a close eye on Ash, just as a precaution" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"Did you get everything done that you needed to?" Everly asked.

"Yeah, for the time being. I'm trying to be one step ahead in case she goes into labor early" Robert said.

Everly smiled. She walked over to the couch and curled up next to her older brother. Everly wrapped her arms around Robert.

"Whatever happens, you guys will get through it. If you need me, remember, I am always here" Everly whispered into his ear.

Robert smiled. His eyes started burning from holding in his tears. Robert leaned his head against his little sister's.

"Thanks, Ev. For being the best sister ever" Robert said.

Everly pulled back to look at her brother.

"That's what godmothers are for" Everly said.

The two siblings laughed. The front door opened and Easton came into the living room.

"Hey, East" Robert said.

"Hey, no baby yet?" Easton asked.

"Three weeks" Robert said.

Easton nodded.

"I heard that you picked Ev to be the godmother" Easton said.

Robert nodded. Everly looked at her brothers.

"I am going to go upstairs. I have a paper to write anyway" Everly said.

Robert smiled. He hugged his sister. Everly walked upstairs. Robert patted the seat next to him. Easton sat down.

"How is she doing?" Robert asked referring to Ashley.

Robert looked at his younger brother.

"I know you are mad" Robert said.

Easton shook his head.

"You and Ev are close. You and I have a different relationship" Easton said.

Robert nodded.

"I wasn't exactly here all the time" Easton said.

"But, you will still be an uncle. I picked only one of you because I knew that no matter who I chose, you both would see him or her" Robert said.

Easton nodded.

"No hard feelings?" Robert asked.

Easton smiled and shook his head. Robert smiled.

"Love you dude" Robert said.

"Love you too" Easton said as they shook hands.

An hour later, Robert walked into the apartment and smiled when he saw Ashley trying to fall asleep on the couch in the living room. He walked over to his wife and kneeled in front of her. Robert kissed Ashley's temple softly. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and her lip turned into a pout.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Robert asked.

"Uncomfortable" Ashley said.

"Do you feel pain?" Robert asked.

Ashley closed her eyes and nodded.

"Where?" Robert asked instantly concerned.

Ashley opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"My back, my feet, my boobs, my stomach. Just everywhere" Ashley said breathlessly.

"What can I do to help?" Robert asked gently placing his hand on Ashley's stomach.

"I don't know anymore" Ashley said closing her eyes again.

Robert kissed Ashley's head softly. Ashley opened her eyes again.

"I'm not trying to be mean" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly.

"I know, sweetheart. Your thirty-seven weeks pregnant. You have a bowling ball sitting on your body parts. I would be annoyed too" Robert said.

"Could you help me stand up? Maybe standing up will help" Ashley said.

Robert stood up and held his hands out to his wife. Ashley took Robert's hands in her own and felt him lift her up to a standing position.

"How does that feel?" Robert asked.

Ashley closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it.

"Ash?" Robert called.

"Wait" Ashley said.

Ashley was silent for another minute and then opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Remember how Dr. A told us about those contractions that happen before the baby comes?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"That's what is happening" Ashley said.

"Okay. What do we do about them?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled at how concerned Robert was. She placed one of her hands on his face.

"Nothing. It just means that my body is getting ready for the baby to come. I'm not in labor" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

"I feel a little better now though. You can let go" Ashley said.

Robert let go of his wife. Two hours later, Robert had been checking on Ashley every fifteen minutes. Right as Robert was about to check on Ashley, she walked into the kitchen, where Robert was standing anxiously. Ashley kissed Robert's cheek.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Are you? Have you had anymore contractions?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head. She placed her hand on her bump.

"Okay. I'm just-" Robert started.

"I know. I appreciate it. Come lay down with me on the couch" Ashley said holding out her hand to him.

Robert took Ashley's hand. The couple walked into the living room. Robert lied down on the couch. Ashley then lied down with her back against his chest. Robert placed his hand on Ashley's stomach.

"We need to think of some names" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and nodded. He kissed Ashley's shoulder.

"Dana?" Robert asked as he and Ashley tried to figure out a name for a boy and a girl.

"No. That's boring. Andre?" Ashley asked.

"No. That's a stuck-up dude name" Robert said.

Ashley laughed.

"Nicholas?" Ashley asked.

"Nick for short" Robert said.

Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. He could go by Nicholas when he's in trouble. Nick could be his nickname to his friends. Nicky could be used by us" Robert said.

Ashley giggled.

"Nicholas Alexander Bolton" Robert said.

"Where did Alexander come from?" Ashley asked.

"That's my dad's middle name. My middle name is Troy. If the baby is a boy, I want him to have my dad's middle name" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"I think that's the one" Ashley said.

"We have to figure out a name for a girl" Robert said.

"Vanessa?" Ashley asked.

Robert scrunched his nose.

"No. Sandra? Sandy for short?" Robert asked.

"No. Lily?" Ashley asked.

"No. Emma?" Robert asked.

"Emma, what?" Ashley asked.

Robert thought for a moment.

"Emma Hope Bolton" Robert said.

"I like it. We could call her Em for short" Ashley said.

"Or Emmy" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"I love that. So, we have Nicholas Alexander Bolton and Emma Hope Bolton" Ashley said.

"Those sound good to me" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly.

"We can cross that off the list" Ashley said.


	19. I Am Her Person

A couple of days went by and Ashley had a couple more contractions. She and Robert were in the car on their way to Dr. A's office.

"What if the baby does come early?" Ashley asked.

"Then the baby will come early. We will figure out what to do if that happens. But he or she is not coming right now. There is no need to get stressed out about it" Robert said.

Ashley sighed. Robert looked at his wife, who was looking out of the window. He placed his hand on top of Ashley's.

"I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want you to worry about things that aren't happening yet" Robert said softly.

"I know" Ashley said holding his hand.

"I know you are worried and I know that a lot can happen. But, whatever happens, we have to do what's best for you and the baby" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert pulled into the parking lot of Dr. A's office. He got out of the car and went to Ashley's side and helped her get out. Robert looked at his wife.

"Ash" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"I love you and I'm worried too" Robert said.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Robert. Robert kissed Ashley's temple softly.

"Now, let's go see how much this kid has grown since last week" Robert said.

"He or she is kicking harder. So, I am sure he or she got bigger" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips. The couple walked into the office. An hour later, Ashley and Robert got into the car.

"Ready to go home?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"She said that the baby looked good" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly as he continued to focus on driving.

"Yeah. Do you feel a little better?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Good" Robert said.

Robert drove to the apartment. That night, Ashley and Robert were having both of their families over for dinner. Ashley was checking on dinner in the oven when Robert came into the kitchen. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I got this. You go and sit with our families when they get here, okay?" Robert said.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled. He unwrapped his arms from Ashley and turned her so that she was looking at him.

"I'm sure. You need to be relaxing" Robert said.

Ashley sighed and nodded. Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife's lips

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too" Robert said.

An hour later, both Robert and Ashley's families were in the apartment. Ashley was sitting on the couch in the living room talking to her sisters and Everly about the baby.

"So, are you nervous?" Sophie, one of Ashley's sister's asked.

"Yeah. But, I am trying to be positive" Ashley said.

Everly smiled.

"We are all here to help" Everly said.

Ashley smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Ev. I'm going to need your help" Ashley said.

"Are you going to get an epidural or are you going to have the baby naturally?" Julie, Ashley's other sister asked.

"Um…we haven't talked about that yet" Ashley said.

"The baby is coming in three weeks and you haven't talked about it yet, Ash?" Julie asked.

"No. Besides, it isn't any of your business. It's Rob and my business" Ashley said.

Everly could feel Ashley's anxiety. She excused herself and walked into the kitchen where Robert was.

"Hey" Robert said looking at his sister.

"Hey" Everly said.

"How are you? Sorry, I haven't really been out there to talk. I just didn't want Ash to get overwhelmed with everything" Robert said.

"That's understandable. I'm fine. How long have Ashley's sisters been in town?" Everly asked.

"Since the baby shower. I thought you met them already" Robert said checking on the food.

"I think I did. But it was just an introduction" Everly said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Something is up. What's wrong?" Robert asked looking at his sister.

"I know you don't like it when I get into your business. But, Ashley's sisters are kind of freaking her out" Everly said.

Robert's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"They keep asking about your plan for when the baby comes. They are asking her if she's nervous, which is fine to ask. But then they are starting to ask her about pain meds and stuff like that. I know that it is none of my business-" Everly started.

"Ev, stop. You did the right thing by telling me. I'm not mad. How did Ash respond to all of that?" Robert asked.

"I could feel her anxiety" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I'll talk to her about it later. If they start asking other things, tell them to lay off, please" Robert said.

Everly nodded. Robert smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Ev. I appreciate you looking out for her" Robert said.

"That's my godchild in there. I'm not going to let someone stress Ashley out" Everly said.

Robert smiled. A couple of minutes later, Robert and Ashley put dinner out on the table. The couple and their families ate together and talked about the upcoming arrival of the baby. Later that night, Ashley was already in bed sleeping. Robert walked into the bedroom and took his pants and shirt off. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Ashley's bump. Ashley moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Hey, go back to sleep. It's just me" Robert whispered.

"Now I'm awake" Ashley said softly.

Robert smiled.

"I heard that Soph and Julie were grilling you earlier. You okay?" Robert asked.

"Everly told you?" Ashley asked.

"She felt how anxious you were when they started asking questions. She wanted to help" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it, baby?" Robert asked.

Ashley sighed. She turned over so that she was looking at Robert.

"They were asking about me giving birth" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"What about it?" Robert asked.

"They wanted to know if we had talked about pain meds. When I told them that we hadn't talked about it yet, they freaked out. They told me that the baby would be here in three weeks and that you and I needed to talk about it. I told them it was our business and not theirs" Ashley explained.

Robert nodded.

"So they overwhelmed you?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Robert smiled and leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I wish I could have been with you and shut it down" Robert said.

Ashley shrugged.

"Ev didn't say anything" Ashley said.

"She didn't say anything because she didn't think it was her place to. These were your sisters. She told me because she was looking out for you and she wanted me to know" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Don't be upset with her" Robert said.

"I'm not. I just didn't know she told you" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Next time, I'll pay more attention" Robert said.

Ashley responded by snuggling into Robert's chest as close as she could.

"But, we do need to talk about this" Ashley said.

"And we will. Privately. Not in front of both of our families. This is our decision, not theirs" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert kissed Ashley's lips softly, but passionately. Ashley pulled away slowly and smiled when she felt the baby kick.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Baby kicks" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in again and kissed Ashley's lips. The couple fell asleep that night knowing that they had a lot to talk about before the baby arrived. The next day, Everly and Easton were at the apartment with Robert. They had just come back from their parents' house. Robert wanted Ashley to sleep in so he left a note saying where he was going. Ashley walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi guys" Ashley said.

"Hey, Ash" the twins' said.

"Have you talked to your sisters after last night?" Everly asked.

"Everly" Robert warned.

"What?" Everly asked looking at her older brother.

"It's okay, Ev. I did talk to them. I told them to lay off the questions" Ashley said.

"What happened?" Easton asked.

"Nothing, East" Robert said.

"Where did you guys go?" Ashley asked sitting at the kitchen island.

"We went to our parents' house for a little bit" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I didn't want to wake you up because you need sleep" Robert said.

Ashley smiled gratefully.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

Ashley placed her hand on her back. Robert noticed it. He looked at Ashley, who looked at him. Robert stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Take my chair. I'll stand" Robert said.

"No, it's okay" Ashley said.

"Baby" Robert started.

Ashley sighed. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

Ashley walked over to the seat that Robert had previously been sitting in and sat down. Robert knew that Ashley was stressed out. Even though she didn't say it. What Sophie and Julie had asked and said really bothered Ashley. An hour later, Easton and Everly left the apartment. Robert walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Ashley lying down on the couch. He walked over to her and carefully lifted her legs up so he could sit down. Robert then set Ashley's feet in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Fine" Ashley said.

Robert looked at his wife.

"I know that what happened last night is still bothering you" Robert said.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"It's our business" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I know. I think that your sisters just wanted to contribute something. They love you and care about you. They just didn't start the conversation in a sensitive way" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"You haven't spent a lot of time all together for a while and they were just trying to understand what was happening so that they wouldn't be out of the loop" Robert said.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"Plus, you have been through a lot since we found out you were pregnant" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. That night, Ashley and Robert were lying in bed.

"Your mom is coming over tomorrow, right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Are you working late?" Ashley asked.

"No. Do you want me to pick up dinner on my way home?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

"The baby has been moving all day. He or she is pressed up against my back" Ashley said.

"It's getting bigger and tryng to find some more space in there" Robert said leaning over and kissing Ashley's bump.

Ashley nodded tiredly. Robert leaned over and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said softly.

Robert smiled. Ashley instinctively snuggled into Robert's chest as much as her stomach would allow. The couple fell asleep. The next day, Robert came home to women yelling. He walked into the living room and saw Amy and Ashley arguing. He leaned against the door frame and listened.

"You haven't been around for my entire pregnancy and you think that I should just let you be in the delivery room? Have you lost your mind?" Ashley asked angrily.

"Ashley, I had to work. I'm sorry. I wished that I could have been here as much as you did. But, I am your mother. Don't you want me in the room with you?" Amy asked.

"Why would I? You weren't here when I had to go to the hospital multiple times. You didn't have to listen to me cry about how scared I was to have this baby knowing the risks. You don't know a single thing about what is going on because you aren't here" Ashley said loudly.

Robert heard enough to know what was going on.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Robert asked his wife and mother-in-law.

"She's driving me crazy" Ashley cried.

Ashley walked to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Amy swallowed hard.

"Rob-" Amy started.

Robert shook his head.

"Amy, a lot has happened during Ashley's pregnancy that you don't know about. It's no one's fault. But, with this situation, you need to give Ashley her space. She's hormonal, exhausted, and scared" Robert said.

"I didn't know about any of those" Amy said.

"And she didn't want to tell you because you lived far away. I understand that because I went through something similar" Robert said.

Amy looked at her son-in-law.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"My dad used to have his own marketing business. He had multiple locations all over New Mexico. My mom was pregnant with the twins and I and he was driving all over the state. I grew up with him gone a lot. There was a point where I didn't want him to be in my life. But, now we have a better relationship because he made an effort to be in my brother, sister, and I's life. So, this is emotional for me too. I'm trying to be the person that Ash needs for any and everything. My family has too. Ashley told me that she wants me to be the only person in the delivery room because I'm not only her husband and the father of her child, but her person. She needs that. I would appreciate it if you don't bring this topic up again" Robert said.

Amy smiled softly.

"I didn't know any of that. You are a really good man, Rob" Amy said.

Robert smiled sympathetically.

"I try to be. So, can we not bring this up again?" Robert asked.

Amy nodded. A couple minutes later, Amy left the apartment. Robert walked to the closed bedroom door and knocked.

"Ash?" Robert called.

"Did she leave?" Ashley asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, baby. Can I come in?" Robert asked.

Robert heard the door unlock. Ashley opened the door. Robert smiled sympathetically and opened his arms. Ashley walked into them.

"How much of what I told her did you hear?" Robert asked.

"All of it. Thank you" Ashley said quietly.

Robert kissed Ashley's temple softly.

"I know that it's hard for you to talk about your childhood like that" Ashley continued.

"I wanted her to understand where I was coming from" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly. She leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you more" Robert said.

Ashley closed her eyes and placed her hand on her bump.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley took a deep breath and released. She then took another one and released it. Ashley opened her eyes and looked at her concerned husband.

"Contraction" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Come on, get into your pajamas. We can watch a movie" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. The couple got ready for bed. Robert climbed into bed and moved Ashley closer to him.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. The contraction just scared me, that's all" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"We have three weeks until this baby is ready to come out and he or she is not coming out any sooner" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and giggled.

"You know that you can't control that" Ashley said.

"I know. So, about earlier, do you want the epidural?" Robert asked.

Ashley looked at Robert.

"Everyone keeps saying to get it" Ashley said.

"But, what do you want?" Robert repeated.

"I think that I should. We don't know what is going to happen with the baby and I just want to make sure that I'm calm and comfortable" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I agree" Robert said.

"What if they separate us?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked at his wife.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"If something goes wrong, the baby and I might be separated" Ashley said.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. But, right now, you both are fine" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. The couple talked about more about the baby and then watched a movie. They couldn't believe that their first child would be here in three weeks.


	20. My Sister The Saint

Two weeks later, Ashley and Robert were at home waiting. They were waiting for the baby to come. Ashley was exhausted and uncomfortable. Amy would come visit the couple a few times a week to check on Ashley. Gabriella and Everly had been visiting every day. Ashley found the visits comforting but she wanted to just be alone with Robert some days. One day, Robert walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley laying on her side hugging his pillow. He walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Ash, how are you feeling, baby?" Robert asked kissing her head softly.

"Wake me up when this baby is out" Ashley said tiredly.

Robert chuckled. He walked to his side of the bed and lied down, so that he could look at his nine-month pregnant wife. Ashley looked at him.

"You didn't answer my question, Miss Cranky" Robert said.

"It's Ms. Cranky to you and I'm tired and my back hurts" Ashley said.

Robert smiled sympathetically.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Robert asked.

"Don't let my mother in here anymore. I can't believe you gave her a key" Ashley said.

Robert sighed.

"Baby, we have talked about this. She's just trying to help" Robert said.

"I just want to be alone with you. She's driving me insane with all the talking about labor. It's bad enough that both of my sisters freaked me out. She doesn't need to also" Ashley said.

"I know you do. We have been alone. What do you want me to say to her so that you both can not argue?" Robert asked.

"Nothing" Ashley said breathlessly.

Robert sighed. He got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"To call your mom and tell her to stop coming over here until after the baby is born" Robert said.

Robert left the bedroom. Ashley carefully got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where Robert was.

"I'm just tired, Rob. I'm tired and everything hurts. I don't want to hear a verbal brochure about pregnancy, labor, or delivery from her. I just want you" Ashley cried.

Robert's face softened. He put his phone down on the counter and walked over to his wife. Robert wrapped his arms around Ashley and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know you are tired and your body hurts, baby. I was just trying to have your mom around for support. If you don't want her here, then we can wait to see her until after the baby is born. I'm sorry for pushing it" Robert said.

Ashley sniffled.

"I know that you are all trying to help, and I appreciate it. But I just want you here with me right now" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Then I will be. What about my mom and Ev?" Robert asked.

"They are fine. I just don't want people speaking to me like they are a brochure" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

That afternoon, Everly and Gabriella were at the apartment. Gabriella was sitting with Ashley, while Robert and Everly were in the baby's room making sure everything was set.

"You have a week left until the baby comes. Are you excited?" Everly asked.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"A little nervous too" Robert said.

"She will be fine. The baby will be fine. You will be fine" Everly said.

"I just think it's crazy that twenty-two years ago, you and East were my babies. You guys taught me how to take care of someone else. I just hope I don't screw it up" Robert said.

"Is this about dad's stuff?" Everly asked.

Robert shrugged.

"I think it's everything. I am becoming a dad for the first time. Not big brother Rob, who is asked to watch two kids for a little while" Robert said.

Everly smiled.

"We didn't die on your watch, so you must have done something right" Everly joked.

Robert smiled and shook his head.

"You are going to be the best dad in the world to this baby. Whether it be a boy or a girl" Everly said.

"Thanks, Ev" Robert said.

Everly nodded. That night, Robert was sitting up in bed, waiting for Ashley to come out of the bathroom. Ashley came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed carefully. She snuggled into Robert's chest as close as she could. Ashley closed her eyes and placed her hand on her bump.

"Ow" Ashley said.

Robert looked at his wife.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Ashley squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Ash" Robert said.

Ashley continued to breathe and then finally relaxed.

"Was that a-" Robert asked.

"That was real" Ashley said answering his question.

The couple sat in silence for a minute.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"They have to happen frequently. That was only one" Ashley said.

The couple started watching a movie. Five minutes into the movie, Ashley grabbed Robert's hand. She started to breathe through the contraction. After it ended, Robert looked at his wife.

"That was five minutes" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. An hour and a half later, Ashley and Robert had stopped watching the movie and were in the living room. Ashley's arms were wrapped around Robert's shoulders.

"Here comes another one" Ashley said breathlessly.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley groaned and dug her nails into her husband's shoulders. Robert kissed Ashley's shoulder softly and rubbed her lower back. Ashley breathed through the contraction. She then felt liquid running down her leg.

"My water broke" Ashley said.

"Okay, I'll get the bag" Robert said.

Robert let go of Ashley and walked into the bedroom and brought Ashley's hospital bag out to the living room.

"Alright. Before we leave, we need to call Dr. A" Ashley said as she was about to have another contraction.

Robert put the bag down and wrapped his arms around Ashley. Ashley wrapped her arms around Robert and moaned.

"It's okay. Just breathe, Ash" Robert said rubbing his wife's back.

Ashley breathed through the contraction. Once it ended, Robert looked at Ashley.

"Let's hurry and get to the car before the next one" Robert said.

The couple left the apartment. Once they were in the car, Robert called Dr. A. She told the couple to come to the hospital. Robert drove as fast as he could. An hour later, Ashley was in a hospital bed waiting for Dr. A to come in. Robert was sitting in a chair that was next to the bed, holding Ashley's hand with one hand and texting their families with the other.

"Everly is asking if you want everyone to stay home or stay in the waiting room" Robert said.

"They can stay in the waiting room, just not in here" Ashley said.

"Okay. I will tell her to spread the word" Robert said texting his sister back.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. A came into the room.

"Hi guys. How far apart are the contractions, Ashley?" Dr. A asked.

"Five minutes apart" Ashley said as another contraction came.

Ashley squeezed Robert's hand. Robert kissed Ashley's head softly. After the contraction ended, Ashley looked at Dr. A.

"I want to check your progress and see where we are at" Dr. A said.

Ashley nodded. Dr. A lifted the bedsheet that was covering Ashley's legs. Ashley spread her legs apart. A couple moments later, Dr. A looked at the couple.

"You are at a three. If the pain becomes unbearable, you can ask for an epidural" Dr. A said.

Ashley nodded.

"I want it" Ashley said.

"Okay. I'll get that in motion. In the meantime, try to relax and remember to breathe" Dr. A said taking her gloves off.

The couple nodded. Dr. A left the room. A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. A doctor, who was in his late thirties came into the room.

"Hi Ashley, I'm Dr. Lee. I'm the anesthesiologist that will be placing your epidural" Dr. Lee said.

"You are an angel" Ashley said painfully.

"Deep breaths, baby" Robert said.

Ashley breathed through the contraction. Once it ended, Dr. Lee explained what would occur when placing the epidural. Within a couple minutes, Ashley was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto Robert for dear life. Robert kissed Ashley's lips, her cheeks, and then her neck in effort to relax her. Once the epidural was in, Ashley lied back down in her original position on the hospital bed. Dr. Lee told the couple that it would take a little while until the epidural took effect. When the couple was finally alone, Robert smoothed Ashley's sweaty hair back.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head tiredly.

"I still feel everything" Ashley said as another contraction hit.

Ashley breathed through the contraction.

"You are doing an amazing job, Ash. I'm so proud of you" Robert said.

When the contraction ended, Ashley looked at her husband and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey. Breathe, baby" Robert said.

Ashley shook her head.

"It's not a contraction" Ashley cried.

"Why are you crying then?" Robert asked.

Ashley took a deep breath and released it.

"I'm just scared" Ashley said softly.

Robert wiped a tear that was running down Ashley's face.

"I know. I am too. But, we get to meet our baby soon" Robert said.

"Promise me something" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

"Promise me that if something goes wrong, tell them to save the baby" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"Robert" Ashley said.

"Ashley, nothing is going to go wrong. We know the risks. We know what can happen. You both are going to be okay" Robert said.

Ashley sighed. Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips.

"Trust me" Robert mumbled.

Ashley nodded. Two hours later, Ashley was finally resting and sleeping. There was a knock on the door. Robert walked to the door and opened it slowly and saw Everly. He smiled and walked out to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"You didn't have to come this late" Robert said.

"I wanted to. East should be here soon too. I also texted Eli and told him. He said that he would be here in the morning" Everly said.

Robert sighed.

"Thank you" Robert said.

Everly wrapped her arms around her older brother. Robert sighed.

"How is she holding up?" Everly asked.

"She's halfway. The doctor said that she thinks the baby will be here by ten AM" Robert said.

The siblings pulled away.

"That's good right?" Everly asked.

Robert nodded.

"How is she doing with the pain?" Everly asked.

"She got her epidural and is sleeping. But before that, it was painful to watch" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"Are you going to stay here all night or are you going to go home?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to stay. Amy and Chris are in the waiting room. I can stay and wait with them" Ashley said.

Robert smoothed his hair back.

"I didn't know they were here. Ash doesn't want them in the room" Robert said.

"Do you want to go say hi?" Everly asked.

"Yeah, let me just check on Ash first" Robert said.

Robert opened the door to Ashley's hospital room and saw that she was still sleeping. He smiled. Robert then closed the door and looked at his sister.

"Okay, let's go" Robert said.

Robert and Everly walked to the waiting room and saw his in-laws.

"Hi guys" Robert said hugging them.

"I know that you both said that you wanted to do this on your own. We just wanted to see how she was doing" Amy said.

Robert smiled.

"She got the epidural and is now sleeping" Robert said.

"Did the doctor say how long she thinks it will be until the baby is here?" Chris asked.

"She thinks that the baby will be here by ten tomorrow morning. I think it would be best if you guys go back home and sleep. If anything happens, I will let you know" Robert said.

"Okay" Chris and Amy said.

Ashley's parents left the hospital. Everly looked at her older brother.

"Are you going to tell me to go home too?" Everly asked.

Robert shook his head.

"I just needed them out of here. If Ash found out that they were here, she would flip" Robert said.

The two siblings walked back to Ashley's hospital room. Robert opened the door and poked his head in. He smiled when he saw Ashley sitting up in bed.

"Hey sweetheart. Ev is here. Is it okay to come in?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Robert and Everly walked into the hospital room.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked kissing Ashley's forehead.

"I feel pressure when there is a contraction. But no pain" Ashley said.

"Good. Where did you go?" Ashley asked.

"When Ev came, I stepped out to talk to her" Robert said.

"You were gone for a while" Ashley said.

Everly looked at her older brother. Ashley saw that and looked at Everly.

"Ev, where did you guys go?" Ashley asked.

Everly took a deep breath and released it.

"You can't get upset" Everly started.

Ashley looked at her husband and sister-in-law.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"When I went to talk to Ev, she told me that your parents were in the waiting room" Robert said.

Ashley sighed.

"I went and talked to them. They told me that they just wanted to see how you were doing. After I brought them up to speed, I told them to go home" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"Thank you, baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled slightly. Hours passed and it was six in the morning. Dr. A checked on Ashley and said that she was at seven centimeters. An hour later, Everly told Robert to go take a break and that she would stay with Ashley. Robert walked out to the waiting room and saw his parents, Easton, and Eli.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked.

"We are close. She's exhausted" Robert said.

"Did Amy and Chris come?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Last night. But, I told them to go home. Ash didn't want her mom to stress her out" Robert said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to go back and see how she is doing" Robert said.

Robert walked back to Ashley's hospital room. He walked in and smiled when he saw a very tired Ashley looking at him.

"How did you sleep?" Robert asked.

"Okay. It was a little hard to move around in this bed" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked over to the hospital bed and sat on the edge.

"Did you sleep?" Ashley asked.

"Not really. I tried to" Robert said.

"Anxious?" Ashley asked.

Robert nodded.

"A little. My parents, Easton, and Eli just got here" Robert said.

"Yeah, Ev just told me that there is a big crowd in the waiting room. Maybe we should call my parents and tell them that its okay to come back since I am getting closer" Ashley said.

"Do you want me to? I will if you want" Robert said.

"Just tell them that they need to stay in the waiting room and that they aren't allowed in here" Ashley said.

"Okay. Ev, would you mind-" Robert started.

"Go. I'll be here" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes" Robert said.

Robert left the room and called Ashley's parents and told them to come to the hospital. Half an hour later, Dr. A came into the hospital room.

"How are we doing in here?" Dr. A asked.

"I feel a lot of pressure" Ashley said.

Robert smoothed Ashley's hair back and kissed her temple.

"That's a good thing. Can I check you?" Dr. A asked.

Robert and Dr. A helped Ashley separate her legs because she was numb from the epidural.

"Take a deep breath for me, Ashley" Dr. A said.

Ashley took a deep breath and felt Robert kiss her forehead.

"You are at a nine. I'm going to get a couple of my nurses and get the room set up. You both will be parents shortly" Dr. A said taking her gloves off.

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. Dr. A left the room. As soon as she left, Ashley opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Are you excited?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled softly and nodded.

"I am. I just hope the baby is okay" Ashley said.

"You let Dr. A worry about that right now, okay?" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips.

"I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Ashley said.

Twenty minutes later, two nurses came in and set up the room for the birth and the baby. Dr. A came back into the room and did another exam and looked up and smiled at the couple.

"You're ready" Dr. A said.

"So, how is this going to go?" Ashley asked.

Dr. A instructed Ashley on what she needed to do. She then instructed Robert on what he needed to do. An hour later, Ashley had been pushing for a half an hour.

"You are doing so well, Ashley. The head is out. Dad, would you like to see?" Dr. A asked.

Robert looked at Ashley. Ashley looked at Robert.

"Just hurry" Ashley said.

Robert looked down and smiled. He the looked at Ashley.

"The baby has a lot of dark hair" Robert said.

Ashley smiled slightly.

"Okay, one more push and you will get to meet your baby" Dr. A said.

Ashley pushed one last time and heard a cry. She fell back against the bed and tried to regain her breathing. Dr. A placed the baby onto Ashley's chest.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" Dr. A said.

Ashley started crying. She looked over at Robert, who was crying. Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"I love you so much" Robert said tearfully.

"I love you too" Ashley said tearfully.

"Do we have a name for this little one?" Dr. A asked.

Robert and Ashley looked at each other and nodded.

"Emma Hope Bolton" Ashley said proudly.


	21. Robert The Daddy

Ten minutes later, Ashley and Robert were looking at Emma. Dr. A looked at the monitors and then looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, I need you to push so we can deliver the placenta" Dr. A said.

Ashley nodded. She took a deep breath and pushed. Ashley then looked at Dr. A, who looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, the placenta is not coming out. We need to do surgery to deliver it" Ashley said.

Ashley looked at Robert, who looked at her.

"It will be alright. We talked about this" Robert said smoothing Ashley's sweaty hair back.

Ashley looked down at Emma and kissed her head softly. She then looked at Dr. A.

"Okay, let's do it" Ashley said.

Dr. A smiled softly. Ashley placed Emma into a nurses' arms so that she could be looked at by a pediatrician. Dr. A then prepared Ashley for surgery. An hour later, Dr. A and two nurses were wheeling Ashley's hospital bed to the operating room. Once they got to the surgical floor, Dr. A looked at Robert and Ashley.

"Rob, this is as far as you can go" Dr. A said.

Robert nodded. He leaned down to Ashley's level and kissed her lips softly. Ashley held Robert's face in her hands.

"I love you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"I love you too, baby" Robert said.

"Check on Emma and see if the pediatrician is done testing" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I will" Robert said.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips one last time. She then was wheeled through entrance of the surgical floor. Robert walked to the waiting room of the labor and delivery floor and saw his and Ashley's family. Everyone looked at Robert as he entered.

"Rob" Everly said.

Robert looked at Everly and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Everly stood up and walked over to her older brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are Ashley and the baby okay?" Everly asked.

"I have a daughter" Robert said.

Everly smiled. She tightened her grip on her brother.

"How is Ash?" Everly asked.

"She's in surgery. Dr. A is removing the placenta" Robert said.

"Are you okay?" Everly asked.

"I think I am on an adrenaline rush" Robert said.

Everly smiled. Robert sat down with his family and waited to hear any news on Ashley's surgery. Ten minutes later, the nurse that was working with the pediatrician came into the waiting room.

"Robert Bolton?" the nurse called.

Robert stood up and walked toward the nurse.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" the nurse asked.

Robert smiled. He looked at his and Ashley's family, who nodded. Robert turned back to the nurse and nodded. Forty-five minutes later, Ashley was wheeled back into a new hospital room. Robert was holding Emma in his arms. He looked up from Emma when he heard movement coming from the hospital bed. Ashley opened her eyes slowly and looked at her husband and Emma.

"Hi mama" Robert said.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked softly.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly healthy. She was six pounds, six ounces, and nineteen inches long. Would you like to hold your daughter, sweetheart?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Robert walked over to the hospital bed and placed Emma carefully into Ashley's arms. Ashley looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Emma" Ashley breathed.

Robert smiled. Ashley looked up.

"Did you tell our families?" Ashley asked.

"I told Ev. She probably told everyone else" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She leaned down and kissed Emma's head softly.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"A little sore. But, nothing major" Ashley said.

"When Dr. A came in to talk to me about the surgery, she said that you will have to stay an extra day before going home" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She was focused on the newborn in her arms.

"Is everyone still in the waiting room?" Ashley asked looking up at her husband.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"Can you bring Ev and Eli? They should meet Emma first" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Okay. I will go bring them back here" Robert said.

Robert was about to leave the room when Ashley called his name. He looked at his wife.

"I love you. Thanks for making me a mommy" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He walked back to Ashley's hospital bed.

"I love you too. Thanks for making me a daddy" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"Go, before everyone starts asking questions" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He walked out of the hospital room and went to the waiting room. Everyone looked at Robert.

"Ev and Eli. Ashley is asking for you" Robert said.

Eli and Everly stood up and followed Robert to Ashley's hospital room. They walked into the hospital room.

"Do you guys want to meet your goddaughter?" Ashley asked.

Everly and Eli both nodded.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Robert asked.

Everly and Eli looked at each other and then looked at Robert and Ashley.

"Ev should go first. She is her aunt" Eli said.

Everly smiled softly.

Everly sat in the chair that Robert had previously sitting in. Robert carefully picked up Emma and carried her over to Everly. He placed his daughter into Everly's arms. Everly looked down and smiled.

"What's her name?" Eli asked.

"Emma Hope Bolton" Ashley said.

Everly was silent. Robert watched his sister hold Emma. He heard Everly sniffle. That's when Robert lost it. Tears ran down his cheeks. Everly looked up at her brother with tears running down her face.

"She's beautiful" Everly said softly.

Ashley smiled. Everly leaned down and kissed Emma's head softly. She then looked at Eli.

"Let's switch so Eli can hold her" Everly said.

Robert carefully lifted Emma into his arms so that Everly could get up from the chair. Eli then took her place. Robert placed Emma into Eli's arms. Once Emma was out of his arms, Robert walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"You okay?" Everly asked.

Robert nodded.

"It reminded me of when I held you for the first time" Robert said.

Everly smiled. Eli and Everly left the room and the rest of the families came in to see Emma. Two days later, Ashley and Emma were being discharged from the hospital. Once they got home, Robert carried Emma into the living room and sat down on the couch carefully, laying his daughter on his chest.

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you be okay for ten minutes?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I got her. Go take a shower, baby" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Ashley walked into their bedroom and picked out her clothes and took a shower. Ten minutes later, Ashley came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Robert still laying on the couch with Emma. She walked into the living room.

"Did she cry?" Ashley asked.

"A little bit. I think she's hungry" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I can take her" Ashley said holding out her arms.

Robert carefully placed Emma into Ashley's arms. Robert sat up so that Ashley could sit down next to him. Ashley pulled down her shirt and brought Emma up to her breast and watched her eat her afternoon meal.

"Your parents' leave tomorrow?" Robert confirmed.

"Yeah. They probably will want to see Emma one last time before they leave" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Maybe they can come over for a little while tomorrow" Ashley said.

"Yeah" Robert said.

The next day, Ashley's parents left to go back home to Las Cruces. They told the couple to update them on how Emma was doing. Robert was changing Emma's diaper when the doorbell rang. Ashley walked to the door and opened it, revealing Gabriella.

"Hi Gabi, come on in" Ashley said.

Gabriella walked into the apartment. Ashley shut the front door behind them.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Gabriella asked as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Tired. We were up all night with Emma" Ashley said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I remember that feeling" Gabriella said.

The two women walked into the living room and smiled when they saw Robert holding Emma.

"Hi Rob, how is she doing?" Gabriella asked kissing her son's cheek.

"She's doing okay. I think she is going to fall asleep" Robert said.

"Why don't we put her in the pack and play?" Ashley suggested.

Robert shook his head.

"I want to hold her" Robert said.

The two women smiled.

"She would be a lot more comfortable and you could have a break, bud" Gabriella said.

Robert sighed and walked over to the pack and play and carefully laid his daughter in it. He made sure that Emma wouldn't cry and then looked up at Gabriella and Ashley.

"So, how has it been so far?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. It reminds me a lot of when Ev and East were born" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"He doesn't put her down at all. I have to ask him to hold her" Ashley said.

Gabriella smiled sympathetically.

"You've got eighteen years to hold her" Gabriella said.

"I know. I just love holding her" Robert said.

Emma started to cry. Ashley walked to the pack and play and lifted Emma.

"I'm going to go feed her" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley walked into the bedroom and shut the door so that she could have some privacy.

"How do you feel, daddy?" Gabriella asked.

Robert chuckled.

"I'm so happy that she's here. I love her so much" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I want to protect her from everything" Robert said.

Gabriella looked at her eldest son.

"I know. But, you need to let others be in her life too, bud" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded guiltily.

"I know that your dad's stuff is coming up and you want to be there for everything, but you need to relax a little bit" Gabriella said.

"I know. I just don't want to blink and she's four years old" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled. She patted the seat next to her. Robert walked over to the couch and sat down next to his mother.

"Your daughter is going to be the apple of your eye. You are and will continue to be in her life. She's going to coming running home to you when she's happy, sad, mad, and everything in between when she's older" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled.

"I hope she does" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"She will" Gabriella said.

Ashley came out of the bedroom and Robert looked up at her.

"I just put her down" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. A week later, Robert walked into his parents' house holding Emma in his arms. He walked into the living room and Easton smiled.

"Hey Uncle East, Emma wanted to say hi" Robert said.

Easton stood up and walked over to his older brother and niece. He held his arms out and Robert carefully placed his daughter into Easton's arms. Easton looked at Emma and smiled.

"Hi Emma" Easton said.

"She's a little sleepy from going to the pediatrician today" Robert said.

"Why did she have to go? Is she okay?" Easton asked looking up at Robert.

"She had to get a couple of shots, which was so painful to watch. Ash cried" Robert said.

Easton kissed his niece's head.

"But, she is okay otherwise?" Easton asked.

"Yeah. She's perfect" Robert said.

Easton smiled. Emma started to cry. Easton's eyes widened.

"Just gently bounce her, East. She will calm down" Robert said.

Easton gently bounced Emma in his arms. Emma's cries stopped.

"It's just Uncle East, Emma. I'm going to give you back to your daddy, okay? I love you" Easton said.

Robert smiled. He walked closer to his brother and lifted Emma from his arms.

"Is Ev home?" Robert asked.

Easton nodded.

"But, only for a little while. She has a date tonight" Easton said.

"A date? With who?" Robert asked.

Easton shrugged.

"Do you want me to go upstairs and get her?" Easton asked.

"No, we will walk upstairs" Robert said.

Robert walked upstairs with Emma in his arms. He walked to Everly's bedroom door, which was closed, and knocked. Everly opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Emma" Everly said.

Robert carefully placed Emma into his sister's arms. Everly looked at her niece and kissed her head softly.

"I heard that you have a date tonight" Robert said.

Everly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Do you want me to call you after, dad?" Everly asked jokingly.

Robert laughed.

"No. I just didn't know that you were starting to date again" Robert said.

"It's been two years since Luke. I think that I need to meet someone new" Everly said.

Robert smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Ev. If you need back up, you can always call your girl, Emma" Robert said.

Everly smiled. She kissed Emma's head softly.

"She's never going to be allowed to date" Everly said.

Robert shook his head.

"Daddy has to approve of every guy she meets" Robert said.

Everly giggled.

"Auntie Ev has to approve too. But, I'll make sure to call you and tell you how it goes" Everly said.

"Good. You know that I live vicariously through you" Robert said.

Everly smiled. She looked down at her niece.

"How's dad life been?" Everly asked.

"It's been amazing so far. Everyone keeps telling me that it looks like I'm holding a baby Everly in my arms" Robert said.

Everly smiled.

"We were the original duo. No one can top our relationship" Everly said.

Robert smiled. Everly and Robert talked for a little while until Robert left the house with Emma. At two in the morning, Robert was holding a crying Emma in his arms. He tried to soothe her, but nothing was working. Robert checked his daughter's diaper and brought her to the changing table. He quickly changed his daughter's diaper and lifted her back into his arms. Robert threw the dirty diaper into the trash can that was next to the changing table. Emma's cries gradually became whimpers, which then turned into silence. Robert kissed Emma's head softly and brought her back to his and Ashley's bedroom. He carefully placed their daughter into her pack and play and smiled when she fell asleep. Robert climbed back into bed. Ashley felt the bed shift and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Ashley asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep" Robert said.

"Did she cry?" Ashley asked.

"I changed her diaper and put her back to bed" Robert said.

Ashley placed her head on Robert's chest.

"I have to get up soon to feed her" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Go to sleep, baby. You are still recovering" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's cheek and fell asleep. An hour later, Ashley was sitting on the glider in Emma's room with Emma in her arms. She looked down and smiled as she watched her daughter eat her late-night meal.

"Is she okay?" Robert asked.

Ashley almost jumped out of the chair.

"Sorry" Robert said.

Ashley sighed. She looked up at Robert and smiled softly.

"She's hungry" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He sat down on the ottoman that was across from the glider.

"I was going to take her over to my parents' house tomorrow so that they could spend some time together and we can catch up on sleep" Robert said.

"Was that a question or were you telling me that you were doing it?" Ashley asked.

Robert looked down. Ashley's face softened.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"You are her mother. She's our child. We both need to make decisions" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"To answer your question, it's okay if you take her to your parents' house" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Ashley looked down at Emma, who was now laying her head against her chest. She gently patted Emma's back until she burped. Ashley stood up and walked closer to Robert, who was now standing. Robert leaned down and kissed his daughter's head softly.

"Good night, baby" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She then kissed Emma's head and walked back to the master bedroom, with Robert following. Once in the bedroom, Ashley placed a now sleeping Emma into the pack and play. The couple climbed into bed. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that" Ashley said.

"It's okay, Ash. I understand. I'm not mad. We are both her parents. We both need to know where she is" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I should have phrased it as a question rather than telling you" Robert said.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert kissed Ashley back. Ashley pulled away slowly.

"But, catching up on sleep sounds nice. Thank you" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. The couple fell asleep. Parenthood has started with a bang.


	22. The Next Chapter of Our Lives

Six months later, Ashley and Robert were looking at houses with a realtor. They walked around the house that the realtor was showing them. Robert looked at Ashley.

"What do you think, babe?" Robert asked.

The house that they were looking at was two stories. It had a large kitchen. It had five bedrooms. It had a pool and a jacuzzi.

"I love this one. I think it is big enough for the three of us and there is still room if we want to add another baby" Ashley said.

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Even though that won't be for a while" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"So, do you want to make an offer on it?" Robert asked.

"Let's do it and see what happens" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

The couple talked to the realtor and made an offer on the house. An hour later, Robert and Ashley walked into their house and smiled when they saw Everly holding a crying Emma in her arms.

"She just woke up from her nap" Everly said.

Ashley lifted Emma out of Everly's arms. Emma's cries turned into whimpers which then eventually became silent.

"How was house hunting?" Everly asked.

"We put an offer on the house we saw today" Robert said.

"When are you supposed to hear if you got it or not?" Everly asked.

"Soon. How did it go with Emma?" Ashley asked.

"She was fine. I made her a bottle and she slept for a little while. She woke up a couple of minutes before you guys came home" Everly said.

The couple nodded.

"Thanks for watching her, Ev" Robert said.

"I'm her godmother. It was my pleasure" Everly said.

Robert smiled. He walked Everly to the door and said goodbye to his sister. That night, Ashley got into bed after putting Emma to sleep. Robert came out of the bathroom and looked at his wife.

"I know what I said earlier caught you off guard" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"We wanted another baby eventually. I just didn't think you wanted to have one right after Emma" Robert said.

"I don't. I want to wait. But I want our house to be structured so that there is enough room for another baby. I don't want to have to keep moving. I want us to be able to grow into the house" Ashley said.

Robert nodded understanding Ashley's point. He got into bed and faced his wife.

"I get it" Robert said.

Ashley moved closer and Robert wrapped his arms around her.

"I want us to be settled in a house and Emma to be a little older" Ashley said.

"How much older?" Robert asked.

"Maybe three years or more. I would still want our kids to be close in age. I know how much that means to you" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I like that plan" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly. The couple fell asleep. A week later, Ashley walked into the apartment.

"Robert!" Ashley called loudly.

Robert came into the living room.

"I just put her down for her nap" Robert said.

"Sorry. I have good news" Ashley said.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"We got the house" Ashley said excitedly.

"Really?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded. Robert walked over to his wife and lifted her and spun her around. Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly.

"End of an era" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

A couple of days later, Robert and Ashley signed the papers for the house. They then started packing up their apartment. Emma was in her bassinet, sleeping soundly.

"Can you ask your mom if she could watch Emma on Saturday so we can move in?" Ashley asked.

"She already asked if that was going to be the plan. She said yes" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

"Mom said that she would pick her up on Friday so that we can start loading stuff onto the truck early in the morning" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"And are the boys coming to help?" Ashley asked.

Robert had asked Troy, Easton, Eli, and Chad to help them move.

"Yeah. They all agreed. Ev said that she would come to my parents' house to help with Em when she was done with her final" Robert said.

"I can't believe they are graduating soon. It feels like we were graduating yesterday" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Yeah" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"You worried about them?" Ashley asked.

Robert shook his head.

"I know that they will be fine. I think that it is the fact that they are going to be actual adults" Robert said.

"They are always going to be your brother and sister" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He kissed Ashley's lips softly. A couple of days later, it was Friday. Gabriella rang the doorbell of the apartment. Robert walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey mama" Robert said.

"Hi, bud. How is the packing going?" Gabriella asked.

Robert wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's going. Ash, my mom is here" Robert called.

Ashley walked into the living room with Emma in her arms. Gabriella smiled.

"Hi, honey. Tell me about her schedule" Gabriella said referring to Emma.

Ashley told Gabriella Emma's schedule and handed her the diaper bag.

"I put the number of her pediatrician and all of that in the diaper bag as well" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Baby, she's had three kids" Robert said.

"Robert, let her tell me. It's your first time being away from Emma" Gabriella said.

Robert looked at Ashley apologetically. After going over Emma's schedule, Ashley placed Emma into her car seat. She kissed her daughter's head softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Have fun with grandma and grandpa" Ashley said.

Robert walked over to Emma's car seat. He leaned in and kissed Emma's head softly.

"I love you, Emma. Be good for grandma" Robert said.

Gabriella took Emma's car seat and diaper bag.

"Call me when you want me to bring her back" Gabriella said.

"We will" Robert said.

Gabriella left the apartment with Emma. Robert closed the door and looked at Ashley.

"Our first time being alone in six months" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Let's get as much stuff packed tonight so that all we have to do is load it into the truck and unpack it at the house" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

The couple continued to pack up the apartment. Later that night, Robert walked back into the apartment after loading his car and Ashley's.

"All that is left is the big stuff" Robert said.

"Okay. You ready for bed?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah" Robert said.

The couple walked into their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they were both in bed, Ashley looked at Robert.

"Your mom hasn't called" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"She's fine. She has my parents, Everly, and East" Robert said.

"It's just this is our first time being apart from her" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"I know. But, it is good for her to be around other people besides us" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Her phone rang. Ashley looked at the caller ID.

"Is it my mom?" Robert asked.

"No. It's mine" Ashley said.

"Put it on speaker" Robert said.

"Hello?" Ashley answered the phone and put it on the speaker.

"Hi, honey, how is it going? How's Emma?" Amy asked.

"Everything is fine. Emma and Rob are fine. What's up?" Ashley asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't talked to you since Emma was born" Amy said.

"We are fine. We are moving out of the apartment tomorrow and into a house" Ashley said.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped pack and move stuff" Amy said.

"We have a lot of people helping us already. Plus, you live far away, and you don't need to come down here for that" Ashley said.

"Who is going to watch Emma?" Amy asked.

"Gabi and Everly" Ashley said.

"Oh. I wish I had known that you were going to move. I would have helped" Amy said.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. She will be in good hands" Ashley said.

"I don't want you to be mad at me about coming to the hospital, Ashley. I just wanted to help" Amy said.

Ashley shook her head. Robert put his hand on Ashley's thigh.

"I specifically told you not to come. You hadn't been around my entire pregnancy. Why would I have wanted you there? I was fine with Rob being there only" Ashley said getting annoyed.

"Well it sounds like you are still mad so I guess I will talk to you later" Amy said.

The two women hung up the phone. Robert looked at Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"She just irritates me" Ashley said.

"She wanted to call and see how you were doing. I think that's a good thing, babe" Robert said.

"Yeah, but she puts her nose where it does not belong" Ashley said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"One of these days, you both are going to have to talk and work this out" Robert said.

"You were mad at your dad for not being around when you were a kid. This is like the same thing" Ashley said.

"Kind of. I didn't have control over my dad's situation. I was a kid. My mom and my dad both knew what was going on. You are an adult. You can pick and choose who you want in your life. I just hope you both work this out. We have a daughter to think about now" Robert said laying down and turning over so that his back was facing Ashley.

Ashley sighed. She knew that it was wrong for her to have compared her family's situation to Robert's. Ashley would try and work out these issues with Robert and with her family. The next morning, Ashley woke up early. She left the apartment to go get coffee for her and Robert. Once Ashley returned to the apartment, she saw that Robert was in the living room making sure that all the big furniture pieces were ready to go. Ashley walked into the living room with Robert's coffee and placed it on the coffee table. Robert smiled softly. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to his wife.

"Thanks for getting coffee, baby" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"No problem. I'm sorry about last night" Ashley said.

Robert picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of the hot liquid. He placed the cup back on the coffee table.

"You are upset and that is okay. I'm upset about it too. I was just trying to help" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"I know. Thank you for trying" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Let's start getting everything ready to go" Robert said.

An hour later, Troy, Easton, Chad, and Eli came to the apartment and started helping the couple move their belongings into the moving truck. Ashley was packing up Emma's room.

"How's it going in here?" Robert asked poking his head into his daughter's room.

"Fine. I'm almost done. How are you guys doing?" Ashley asked.

"We got everything from the living room. We may have to do a second trip for the bedroom stuff" Robert said.

"Okay. Your mom called me while you guys were moving the couch" Ashley said.

"What did she say?" Robert asked.

"She just wanted to tell me that Emma didn't cry at all last night" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"Good. Do you feel better?" Robert asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. But, I miss my baby" Ashley said.

"We will see her tomorrow night" Robert said.

Ashley nodded sadly.

"I'm going to go with the boys to the house to unload everything. Are you going to be okay for a little while?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

Robert walked deeper into the room and went to where Ashley was sitting. He kneeled and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"We'll be back soon to load everything else" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert and the boys left the apartment. Two hours later, Ashley heard the door open.

"Baby, you ready?" Robert asked.

Ashley walked into the living room and nodded.

"Okay. Let's load up the truck" Robert said.

Ashley, Robert, Troy, Easton, and Eli loaded the truck with the rest of the furniture from the apartment. Ashley and Robert walked into the apartment one last time to make sure that they didn't leave anything. Ashley walked around the living room and squealed when Robert snaked his arms around her waist.

"Did we miss anything?" Robert asked kissing his wife's shoulder.

Ashley smiled.

"No" Ashley said.

"Okay. Let's go drop the keys off and drive over to the house" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. The couple walked out of the apartment that held so many memories and dropped off their keys. That night, the couple unpacked their bedsheets and blankets. They also unpacked all of Emma's furniture so that it would be ready for her tomorrow.

"We can continue unpacking tomorrow. We can at least sleep in our bed tonight" Robert said tiredly.

"Yeah" Ashley said tiredly.

"What time is it?" Robert asked tiredly.

"Eight" Ashley said.

"I am going to call my mom and see how Emma is" Robert said picking up his phone.

"Okay" Ashley said.

Robert called Gabriella.

"Hi, bud. How's moving going?" Gabriella asked.

"We just made our bed and we set up Emma's room" Robert said.

"Oh good. Are you guys exhausted?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. But, I wanted to call and check on Emma. How is she doing?" Robert asked.

"She's fine. She napped twice. Once in the pack and play and once on Easton" Gabriella said.

Robert smiled.

"Good. How did she do with the bottle?" Robert asked.

This was the first time that Emma had ever drank her milk from a bottle.

"She was confused at first. But, she was fine after a couple of minutes" Gabriella said.

"Good. She seems like she is okay. Has she cried?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. But, Everly handled that. As soon as Everly picked her up, she calmed down" Gabriella said.

"That's good to know. Thanks, mom" Robert said.

"She's my granddaughter. You guys get some sleep, okay?" Gabriella said.

"We will" Robert said.

Robert hung up the phone and looked at Ashley.

"How is she?" Ashley asked.

"Mom says that she napped twice. Once in the pack and play and once on Easton" Robert said chuckling.

Ashley giggled.

"How was she with the bottle?" Ashley asked.

"She was confused at first. But, she got used to it after a little while. Mom said that Everly is also helping out too" Robert said.

"Good" Ashley said.

Robert yawned and nodded. He took his shirt and pants off and crawled into bed. Ashley changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

"Our first night in our first house" Ashley said.

Robert smiled tiredly. Ashley snuggled into Robert's chest and kissed his lips softly.

"Night baby" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly.

"Night" Ashley said.

The next afternoon, Ashley and Robert unpacked the kitchen and bathroom essentials. Ashley was currently in Emma's bedroom putting her daughter's clothes away. Robert poked his head into the room.

"How are you doing in here?" Robert asked.

"I'm almost done with her clothes. I just wanted to get all of her stuff done first so that we didn't have to worry about it once she came home from your parents' house" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Robert asked.

"Can you get the breast pump from downstairs. I think it is in the kitchen" Ashley said.

"Do you want me to bring it up here?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I want all of that stuff in her room so I don't have to go searching for it later" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and found the breast pump box. He picked it up and walked back upstairs to his daughter's room.

"Where do you want it, baby?" Robert asked.

"You could just put it on her dresser. I'll figure out where to put it later" Ashley said.

"Okay" Robert said.

Robert placed the box on the dresser.

"I'm going to start the living room stuff. Yell if you need me" Robert said kissing his wife's lips.

"I will. Thanks" Ashley said.

Ashley smiled as she watched her husband walk out of the room. She then continued to put away Emma's clothes. A couple of hours later, the couple was driving to the Bolton home. Once they parked their car, Robert and Ashley walked into the house.

"Hi, guys" Gabriella said.

"Where's my baby?" Robert asked.

"Napping on East again" Gabriella said.

The couple smiled.

"And the favorite uncle award goes to" Robert joked.

The couple walked into the living room and smiled when they saw Easton laying on the couch with Emma sleeping on his chest.

"For some reason, my shoulder is her favorite place to nap in this house" Easton said.

Ashley smiled.

"You probably remind her of her daddy" Ashley said.

"Maybe" Easton said.

"How is unpacking going?" Gabriella asked.

"We got the kitchen, bathroom, and Emma's room done. We have to work on our room next" Robert said.

"How did it feel to sleep there last night?" Gabriella asked.

"It was weird. I think I'm used to apartments. I almost thought that I was sleeping here" Robert said.

The couple, Gabriella, and Easton talked for a little while longer. Ashley, Robert, and Emma left the house. Onto the next chapter of their lives.


	23. We Don't Keep Secrets

A couple days later, Ashley was in the kitchen holding Emma as she cleaned the counter. She heard the front door open and heard Robert walk in.

"Ash?" Robert called.

"Kitchen" Ashley said.

Robert walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with mommy today?" Robert asked, lifting Emma into his arms.

"She had explosive diarrhea about an hour ago" Ashley said.

Robert looked down at his daughter and kissed her head.

"Her diaper leaked all over the kitchen" Ashley continued.

"Maybe the move stressed her out" Robert said.

"Maybe. She didn't want me to put her down so after I gave her a bath and changed both of our clothes and have been carrying her ever since" Ashley said.

Robert looked down and smiled as he watched Emma close her eyes.

"Did she take her nap?" Robert asked.

Ashley shook her head.

"Let's see if she will sleep on me for a while" Robert said.

"Okay" Ashley said.

"How was your meeting?" Robert asked.

"It was fine. I quit today" Ashley said.

Robert looked up.

"What?" Robert asked breathlessly.

"The management was starting to get a little crazy and excessive. So, I quit" Ashley said.

"Why didn't you tell me when all of this first started?" Robert asked softly looking down at his now sleeping daughter.

"I thought it was my hormones. This all started when I first had Emma. I thought that I was just being sensitive or something. But it kept happening" Ashley said.

Robert sighed. He ran his free hand through his hair.

"We could have talked about this when it first started, baby. I wish you had told me" Robert said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I thought that I could handle it on my own" Ashley said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Robert asked.

"I will have to start applying to other jobs" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. He walked upstairs to his and Ashley's bedroom. Robert carefully placed Emma into her pack and play. He then left the bedroom and walked back downstairs. Ashley looked at Robert as he walked back into the living room.

"She's asleep" Robert said.

Ashley nodded.

"We have a baby to think about, Ash. You can't just up and quit without talking to me first. I could have helped you try to sort things out" Robert said.

"I know and I apologize for not telling you earlier. We also had a lot of things going on" Ashley said.

Robert shook his head.

"But, that's not an excuse to not talk to me about this type of thing, babe. We are married. We have a daughter" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. The couple continued to argue. Later that night, Ashley was in Emma's bedroom feeding her daughter. Robert walked to his daughter's room and leaned against the doorway. Ashley looked up at him and then looked down at Emma. Once Emma pulled away, Ashley took a burp cloth and gently patted her daughter's back. She then stood up with Emma in her arms and walked over to the crib and placed her daughter into it.

"Night, night, baby" Ashley said.

Ashley turned around and looked at Robert. Robert turned off the light as Ashley walked out of the room. The couple walked into their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas silently and got into bed. Ashley lied down facing away from Robert. Robert lied down facing away from Ashley. There were a couple minutes of silence. Robert lied in bed and thought about the argument that he and Ashley had. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Ashley's arms wrap around his waist from behind. Robert took one of Ashley's hands and entwined her fingers with his. He carefully turned over and looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about quitting first" Ashley said.

Robert sighed.

"I got upset because we can't just think about ourselves anymore, Ash. We have Emma. I'm sorry for not seeing that you were unhappy with your job at the office" Robert said.

Ashley smiled slightly.

"We both have a lot going on" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"How about we do something about that?" Robert said sitting up on his arm with his hand holding his head.

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe once a month we could have a date night. Just the two of us. Emma can stay with my parents, Everly, or Eli for the night. It will give us time to talk to each other like husband and wife and take a break from being mom and dad" Robert said.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Let's plan on next Saturday night. I'll plan it out" Robert said.

Ashley leaned in and kissed Robert's lips softly. Robert pulled away slowly.

"Is that a yes?" Robert asked.

Ashley smiled softly. She leaned in again and nodded as she kissed Robert again. The couple fell asleep. A week and a half later, it was Saturday. Everly was going to come over and pick Emma up so that she could sleep over at her house. Ashley still didn't know what Robert had planned. She was packing the diaper bag when Robert came into the bedroom holding Emma.

"Are you almost ready?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. You told Ev four o'clock, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Robert said, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Do you think she will cry? This isn't like her going over to your parents' house" Ashley said.

Robert smiled.

"She will be fine. Everly has taken care of her before. She knows the drill" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. The doorbell rang. The little family walked downstairs. Robert opened the front door and smiled when he saw his sister.

"Hi Emma" Everly said.

The couple smiled.

"Give me directions on what I need to do" Everly said as Robert placed Emma into her arms.

"Okay. She goes to bed around eleven. She gets a bottle before she goes to bed. Ash pumped bottles so you shouldn't have a problem with milk. We change her diaper before she goes to sleep and around two in the morning. She will cry and let you know. At around six, she will most likely start to cry. When she does, you can give her a bottle. I always double-check her diaper too. If we aren't back by eleven, she should take her first nap" Robert said.

Everly nodded. Ashley came downstairs.

"I wrote it all down for you too, Ev" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"The number for her pediatrician is in her diaper bag if you need it" Ashley said.

"Okay. Did she take a bath?" Everly asked.

"She did. But, if she has an explosion, you can give her a bath" Ashley said.

Everly nodded.

"How do you usually put her to sleep?" Everly asked.

"We usually sit in the rocking chair. But since there is no rocking chair at your apartment, you can sway gently from side to side. That will make her go to sleep" Ashley said.

"Okay" Everly said.

"I'll put the pack and play in your car" Robert said, holding his hand out so that Everly could give him the keys to her car.

Everly handed her car keys to her older brother and Robert walked out to the driveway. He unlocked Everly's car and opened the trunk. Robert then walked back into the house and went upstairs to retrieve the pack and play. He brought the pack and play downstairs and took it out to Everly's car. Robert placed the pack and play into the trunk and closed it. He then locked the car and walked back into the house closing the door behind him.

"Alright. The pack and play is in the trunk" Robert said.

"Okay. We will let you get your date night started" Everly said.

Robert and Ashley smiled. Robert walked over to his sister and kissed Emma's head softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Be good for Auntie Ev" Robert said.

Everly smiled. Ashley did the same as Robert. Everly and Emma left the house. Robert looked at Ashley and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Robert asked, placing his hands on both of Ashley's arms and sliding them down to her fingers.

Ashley smiled and nodded. The couple left the house and went out to dinner. After dinner, Ashley and Robert went back home. Once they were in bed, Robert looked at his wife.

"We needed this" Robert said.

Ashley smiled. She turned over so she was facing Robert.

"We just needed to be us for a night" Ashley said.

Robert nodded.

"Do you feel a little better?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Ashley said.

"I know that I didn't react in the best way to when you told me about quitting your job. I just want you to feel comfortable talking about stuff like that with me before making big decisions. I am always going to love you. No matter what. I just need you to tell me what is going on" Robert said.

"You reacted the best way that you could. I sprung it on you and that wasn't okay. I think now that we have new priorities and responsibilities it's sometimes hard to just be Ashley and Rob. We have to be mom and dad too. I wanted to tell you as my husband. My best friend" Ashley said as she traced invisible shapes on Robert's chest.

Robert nodded.

"I can understand that. It's a big adjustment. But, you will always be Ashley. I'll always be me. You can talk to me about anything, baby. I'm here" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. She sat up in bed and looked at Robert. Robert looked at his wife. Ashley carefully moved so that she was straddling Robert's lap. She leaned in and kissed him. Robert kissed her back. He moved his hands down to Ashley's waist. Ashley pulled back slowly and wrapped her arms around Robert's neck.

"Are you happy?" Ashley asked.

Robert smiled.

"Of course, I am" Robert said.

"Even though we only get to spend an hour of time together alone every day?" Ashley asked.

Robert leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly.

"Even then. I knew it was going to be crazy at first. But, the time that I spend with you is one of the highlights of my day. The other one is being able to spend time with Emma too" Robert said.

Ashley smiled.

"I love you" Ashley said.

"I love you too, baby" Robert said.

Ashley kissed Robert's lips. The couple spent the rest of the night cuddling, kissing, and talking. A couple months later, Robert came home from a long day at work. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Ashley carrying Emma on her hip.

"Hi ladies" Robert said, kissing Ashley's lips and lifting Emma into his arms.

"Hi baby. How was your day?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. How was everything here?" Robert asked.

"I applied to a couple businesses that need a marketing head" Ashley said.

Robert smiled. Ashley had been trying to get back to work. She had been to a couple interviews and was still waiting for someone to offer her a position.

"When are you supposed to hear back?" Robert asked.

"A couple weeks. Baby?" Ashley asked.

Robert lifted his head up to look at his wife.

"Yeah" Robert said.

"I need to tell you something but you need to sit down" Ashley said.

Robert looked down at Emma and then walked to the kitchen island and sat on one of the stools.

"What's up?" Robert asked.

"Your mom got into a car accident today. Your dad said that she is okay. But, she has some bruising" Ashley said.

Robert felt his body go cold.

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't _someone_ call me?" Robert asked.

"Ev and East are handling it. Your dad didn't want to bother you at work" Ashley said.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" Robert asked.

"The same reason your dad didn't. We don't need you getting in an accident too, Rob" Ashley said.

"Is she in the hospital or is she at home?" Robert asked.

"She's at home now. Once they made sure that she was okay, she was released" Ashley said.

"I'm going to go over there" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert looked at Emma and kissed her cheek twice.

"I love you, Em" Robert said.

Ashley smiled softly. Robert carefully placed their daughter into Ashley's arms again. He then kissed Ashley's lips.

"I'll let you know what's happening when I get there" Robert said.

"Okay, and Rob?" Ashley started.

Robert looked at his wife.

"I was just trying to protect you. That's why I waited until you got home. I didn't mean to keep that from you" Ashley said.

Robert smiled softly.

"I know, baby. Thank you" Robert said.

Ashley nodded. Robert left the house. He drove to his parents' house and unlocked the front door with his key. Robert walked into the house.

"Dad?" Robert called.

"Living room, bud" Troy said.

Robert walked into the living room and saw his father sitting on the couch with his mother's head in his lap. Easton and Everly were sitting on the couch next to their parents.

"What happened and why didn't you two tell me?" Robert asked, looking at the twins.

"Rob, you were at work. Plus, you of all people don't need to be getting into an accident too. You have a daughter" Everly said.

Robert sighed. He looked at Gabriella, who had looked up at her frustrated son. Robert walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of his mother's face.

"I'm okay, bud. I'm just a little shaken up" Gabriella said.

"What did the hospital say? What did the insurance company say about the damages?" Robert asked not taking a breath between questions.

Gabriella sat up carefully. Troy looked at his wife.

"Help me up" Gabriella said.

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella stand up. She walked closer to Robert and wrapped her arms around him. Robert wrapped his arms around his mother. He took a deep breath and released it.

"I'm okay, bud. I promise" Gabriella mumbled into her eldest son's shoulder.

"You need to tell me when something like this happens, mom" Robert said.

"I didn't want you to worry about another thing. I had Ev call Ashley and tell her. I wanted her to tell you first so that you would be calm when you came and saw me" Gabriella said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"What did the hospital say?" Robert asked.

"They just said to take it easy the next couple days" Gabriella said.

Robert nodded.

"I'll bring Em over and help you out" Robert said.

"Honey that is very sweet of you, but you don't-" Gabriella started.

"I do. Tomorrow when the twins and dad are working, I will come over with Emma and we can hang out here for a while" Robert said.

Everly looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Robert only called Everly and Easton "the twins" when he was mad.

"Okay. If that makes you feel better" Gabriella said knowing she was not going to win this argument.

"It will. Plus, Emma has healing powers" Robert said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I know she does" Gabriella said.

Robert and Gabriella talked for a little while longer. Robert didn't speak to Easton and Everly for the remainder of the time that he was at the house. As Robert was unlocking his car so that he could drive home to Ashley, he heard the front door open and close.

"Rob" Everly called.

Robert looked at Everly. Everly walked to where Robert was standing.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the accident" Everly said.

Robert took a deep breath and released it.

"You and East need to understand that things could have been more serious. You both need to talk to me and tell me if something like this happens. I don't care what situation is going on or the time of day that it is. This is real life, Ev" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"If you won't be responsible and tell me what is going on with mom, how am I going to trust you to take care of Emma if something happens?" Robert asked.

Everly's eyes filled with tears. She knew that her brother was mad at her and he deserved to be.

"You can trust me, Rob" Everly said breathlessly.

"I can't right now" Robert said.

Robert got into his car and drove home. Once he got home, Robert walked into the kitchen and looked at Ashley.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked.

"She, who?" Robert asked.

"Your mom. The person that got into a car accident. Did something happen?" Ashley asked.

"East and Ev knew about it and didn't tell me. Ev and I fought about it as I was about to come home" Robert said.

Ashley sighed.

"Are you guys okay now?" Ashley asked.

"I made her feel bad" Robert said.

"What did you say to her?" Ashley asked.

Robert told his wife the conversation that he had with his younger sister.

"You didn't need to make her feel that bad, Rob. She's never had a situation like this happen. You shouldn't have brought up Emma at all" Ashley said.

"I was upset. I don't like feeling this way about Ev" Robert said.

"You both will eventually need to talk. I will be surprised if she doesn't call or come over to talk to you" Ashley said.

Robert sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She knows that I'm mad at her and East" Robert said.

"I know. But, Ev knows that she hurt you. She felt it. I'm sure of it" Ashley said.

Robert nodded. That night, the doorbell rang. Ashley opened the door and smiled when she saw her sister-in-law.

"Has he calmed down a little bit?" Everly asked.

Ashley smiled softly.

"He's putting Emma down to bed. You can go up there" Ashley said.

"Okay" Everly said.

Everly walked upstairs and went to her niece's bedroom. She leaned against the door frame and smiled when she saw Robert rocking Emma to sleep. Robert looked up and saw Everly. He motioned for her to come closer. Everly walked deeper into the room and kneeled down and kissed Emma's head softly. Robert stood up carefully and walked over to Emma's crib and placed his daughter into it.

"Good night, baby. I love you" Robert said.

Robert turned to Everly and motioned for her to walk out of the room. Everly walked out of Emma's bedroom with Robert following behind. They walked downstairs.

"Let's go out to the backyard and talk" Robert said softly.

Everly nodded. Robert and Everly walked out to the backyard. Everly sat down in a chair that was next to an outdoor couch. Robert sat down on the couch.

"I know that you are really mad at me" Everly started.

Robert looked at Everly and nodded.

"I didn't keep what was happening to mom from you out of spite or malicious intent. East and I knew that you have a lot going on. You have a family of your own" Everly said softly.

"Ev, what have I always said to you and East? I will always be there. Whenever you need me to be. This wasn't like keeping a secret about a friend. This was our mom. It makes me so mad that you both didn't tell me" Robert said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I would understand if you didn't trust me or if you wanted to choose someone else to be Emma's godmother" Everly said.

Robert looked at Everly and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"We don't keep secrets from each other, Ev. We've been saying that since you were old enough to talk. I don't want to start keeping secrets now" Robert said.

Everly nodded.

"And I would never take Emma away from you. I know how much you love her" Robert added.

Everly smiled slightly. Robert smiled back.

"I love her so much" Everly said.

Robert motioned for Everly to come sit next to him. Everly got up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her brother.

"Are we okay?" Everly asked.

Robert nodded. He kissed his sister's head and hugged her.


End file.
